Egypt Bound
by Heniya
Summary: Kagome embarks on the trip of her lifetime to find a husband who will pull her family out of poverty during the Victorian era in England. Poor Kagome has no idea what adventures are in store for her when she reaches the land of the pharaohs! Will be IK
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha—though if I did, I would be extremely rich !

**Sailing to Marseilles**

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye, _Lady_ Kagome."

"What do you mean _Lady _Kagome?" her eyes narrowed. "I'm not a lady—"

"Yet." His un-cataracted eye twinkled. "Now you know full well that I didn't slave away and save for years just to see you wed to a pauper, me'dear. Do yer granddad proud and make sure you do everythin' wot Miz Kaede taught ya."

"Yessir." She agreed demurely, as the tall smokestacks of the steamers in the harbour came into view.

"Now, Kagome, this is your only chance for a catch this good—a chance of a lifetime! Yer mum an' Souta are countin' on ya ta bag a good one—an' we both know who that is right?"

"Lord Naraku." They chimed in unison. Uneasiness crept up in Kagome's stomach. She knew that she was her family's only hope for leaving a life of poverty in the dismal mill town of Manchester, England. Thankfully, her grandfather had saved as much as he could to get her this steamer ticket for one of the Cook's Tours headed to THE place for the wealthy and the nouveau riche---Egypt. It was the turn of the century in England, and the height of Queen Victoria's reign, when Kagome was to set sail.

"You should consider yourself lucky me dear, yer goin' on ta a new life, "her grandfather said wistfully, "but make sure ya be thrifty, this is all we 'ave." He pulled a purple velvet pouch from his worn waistcoat and handed it to her. She took it, opened it, and gasped. "Grandpa! How—how much is there? I can't take this! This is your life savings!"

"Oy! Pipe down, the carriage driver might hear ya and demand I pay 'em more! The bugger! Now ya best take it, 'tis 7,000 pounds sterling, and it wasn't all mine neither! Yer mum an' me" he turned his eyes heavenward, "and yer grandma, bless her soul, all worked our arses off an' saved fer ya ta do this. Now ya can do us proud by keepin' yer eyes on tha prize an' comin' back wit' a husband worth more than that, ya hear?"

"Oh grandpa!" she hugged the old man tightly until he began coughing. "Now, cough darlin' cough ease up eh? We're here." She looked out at the Southhampton harbour. It was a typical English day, the skies were overcast, and the air held a slight chill, but Kagome had a feeling that something good was going to happen.

After they descended the coach, her grandfather gave her trunks to the porter for their safe passage to her cabin, and Kagome was instructed to go to get her tickets for her departure. As she waited in line, she noticed the finery that preceded her; women wore lovely wool gowns in the newest Parisian style, with feathers and taffeta bows upon their hats. She felt homely, although her mother, being the best seamstress in Manchester, stitched way into the night to make sure she had all the up and coming fashions for her trip of a lifetime. Still, being the best guarded virgin in town, she knew she had a role to play, and if she failed, she could never forgive herself.

"Your name and destination, miss?" the mustachioed man in the brown suit asked snootily as he held a book.

"Uh, Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome. A-Alexandria." She said shakily.

"Hmm... Hampton, Heave, Hightower, ahh, here you are! Higurashi!" he made a check by her name. "First class, cabin B12. Here are your boarding passes through to Marseilles. Now, miss, we will be changing ships for the Cook's tour at Marseilles, so make sure your luggage is all in order when we do. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Supper will be served in the Green Room at 6:30 sharp. Formal dress only." He sneered as he gave her plain attire the once-over. "We sail on the half hour."

"Thank you." Kagome walked over to her grandfather, who was engaged in a conversation with a porter.

"...So says I to her. Wench ne'er spoke that way ta me again, mark me words son. Ah! Kagome! Sweet'eart!" he quickly changed his tone to meet his granddaughter in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so scared Grandpa! I'll be so far away from home! What will I do without you all? I miss you already!"

"There, there Kagome dear. You'll be fine. Just remember what yer here for, an' that we all loves ya very much. Oh, wait! Yer mum wanted me ta give ye this," he reached once again into his waistcoat and pulled out a small, silver, heart-shaped locket.  
"Oh Grandpa! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together in delight.

" 'Twas yer grandma's. She carried it with her all her life. Yer mum said she gave it to her when she got married, an' now it's yours for yer marriage. Good luck it gave 'er. She an' me son had happy times together afore she lost 'im in that sodding mill accident."

"Grandpa, such language!"

"Sorry me dear. But this is som'n fer good luck."

"I love you Grandpa. And Mum and Souta. I can't thank you enough for this!" She hugged the old man tightly as the horn began to blow. Tears streamed down the sides of her eyes as she gave her grandfather a kiss on the cheek and boarded the mammoth steamer that would take her to a foreign land.

"Lord Naraku! How grand it 'tis to have you aboard!" The concierge bubbled. "Lovely season for traveling! I trust you will be in your usual suite?"

"Yes, Simpson. I shall be in the Oriental Suite," he replied nonchalantly as he fingered the silver head of his cane, "as usual."

" Have we set the table arrangements for this evening? I do not wish to sit by paupers and meddling mothers, mind you."

"Oh no, your grace, I have _personally_ checked this passenger list in order to bring you the most delightful creatures of the season and the cream of London's social crop! I am sure you will _not_ be disappointed," Simpson handed Naraku the list of his dining partners for the voyage, while he tweaked his moustache in delight. Naraku examined the list, his lips curling. "Kagome Higurashi, eh? Who is she? Where is she from? And why the devil did you put Sesshomaru Takamura at _my_ table? You know very well that he is my opponent in Parliament! What were you thinking man?!" Naraku fumed.

Simpson looked for a welcome distraction to escape Naraku's wrath, but found none. He also found it nearly impossible to hide behind a concierge's podium without being missed.

"ANSWER ME YOU BUMBLING IDIOT!" Naraku snatched him by the collar, nearly choking the poor guy. "I—ugh-I th-thought he would make a lively conversation, your –ugh- grace?" Simpson squeaked as Naraku loosened his hold on him. Naraku pondered for a minute as Simpson readjusted his shirt collar and tie. "Hmm...you know Simpson, you may not be such a fool after all...I admire your political acumen old boy. Good work." Naraku's lips curled into what some could describe as a greedy sneer as he tipped his hat with the head of his cane.

She had never seen anything so fine in her life_. 'Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! Look at this place!' _she gasped inwardly. A crystal chandelier descended from the ceiling, bathing the foyer in warm light. The marble staircase looked like something only Cinderella could descend from, complete with a pair of bronze cupids holding their miniature bows. She could see the large, white, banquet hall doors on either side of the cavernous hall. Immediately, she spotted the concierge's podium, and bounded toward it—until she heard Kaede, her etiquette teacher's words in her head: _Ladies must never look rushed. Always walk slowly and gracefully, with your shoulders back, and your head forward...no man will ever look at a girl who hangs her head!_ She straightened up and slowly made her way to the podium—after all, she had to act her part.

But amid all the bustling of the main foyer, she saw that she was not to be the first in line—a man with a black waistcoat and tophat was before her. The concierge, the very same moustachioed man who sneered at her earlier was talking to the man in black. Whoever this man was, he had to be important. His very presence gave that away. Kagome recognized the suit of clothes to be none other than the latest cut (being the daughter of a seamstress helped) of light wool, suitable for warm climates. His shoes gleamed with new polish, and his cane was tipped with a gargoyle head of pure silver. She remembered reading about such a person who was noted for carrying a peculiar cane but she couldn't put her finger on it....

"I will make sure that your stay on this vessel is capital, Lord Naraku," the concierge said assuredly.

'_Lord Naraku! That's him? The man I'm supposed to marry? He is so.."_

"It bloody well better be, "Naraku muttered as he turned around to find a rather awestruck Kagome. "Oh excuse me miss, I'm sorry I startled you, "his voice oozed like honey to Kagome's ears. "Oh no! It's all my fault! I-I-I ...'_better think of something fast Kagome!'" _Naraku looked down his nose at her. " ...was just taking in the beauty of the foyer, I have never been on a steamer so elegant!" Naraku smirked at her. "_whew, saved!'_

"Well, my dear girl, I trust that this is not your first time on a ship of this caliber," he smiled, and the sheer radiance of it could melt butter.

"No sir, it is not. I have traveled before," Kagome replied, seemingly unflustered.

"Where, pretell?"

"Oh, to London for a season, then to Normandy and the White Cliffs of Dover, "she lied. Naraku smiled crookedly.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name? I'm quite sure you have a Christian name," he inquired. Her eyes canvassed his face, starting from his pale lips, to his blood-red eyes and high cheekbones, stopping at his wavy wisps of midnight black hair. She could get used to seeing such odd beauty each day, she thought to herself, although his eyes were a bit creepy.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome," she replied in the round, tones that Kaede made her practice day in and day out to rid her of her cockney accent. He took her small hand and raised it to his lips. Kagome felt the coldness of his lips upon her hand, and it sent shivers through her spine.

"I am always pleased to make the acquaintance of lovely ladies such as yourself. Lord Naraku Hamilton at your service _mademoiselle._"

" And I am especially honored to make the acquaintance of a such a distinguished statesman, such as yourself Lord Naraku. I do hope this meeting will not be our last." Kagome flashed him a smile as he took his leave. _'Good job girl, eyes on the prize. Now what was I here for? Oh yes, my room!'_ She addressed the concierge, "I need to know which floor my cabin is on, sir."

"Second floor on your right, miss. And supper is in thirty minutes."

"Thank you."

Once she was in her cabin, she had no time to ponder how richly decorated it was- she had a dinner to get ready for. She headed to her trunks and searched for the perfect gown to make her entrance into high society. As she was searching, she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" She shouted. The door opened and a young woman in a maid's uniform stepped in.

"I'm here to help you with your toilette, ma'am." She stated as she shut the door.

"Splendid! Now which gown do you think looks the best? The crimson velvet or the gray silk?"

"Gray silk ma'am. Makes it not so obvious that you're nouveau riche."

"What? What did you say?" Kagome was taken aback by the maid's words.

"I've dressed many ladies like you, ones who are trying to get a leg up in society."

"How did you know I was..."

"You asked my opinion. Normally the aristocrats don't bother and wear whatever. But don't worry, I can help you if you help me."

"And how's that?"

"I will give you the inside scoop on every dame, lord, and duke on this voyage as long as you get me off this bloody ship." Kagome's eyes widened in shock. This girl was no ordinary ladies' maid. Her eyes narrowed.

"What's your name?"

"Sango."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because we're alike. Both of us have goals to achieve. I could tell you weren't an aristocrat from the moment I saw you at the dock."

"Is this blackmail? "

"No, not quite. I just figured that since your grandfather paid to get you on the list for Naraku's table that I'd give it a shot. Only the select few get to dine with him."

"He did what??" Kagome was in shock. How much money could her family have possibly invested in her marriage prospect? "So I suppose I had better go along or risk being found out, is that it? And how do I know you're as good as your word?" Kagome said skeptically.

"Because if I can pull off a courtship between a divorcee and Lord Chamberlain, I can certainly make you look like a million pounds."

"It was YOU that got them together? I thought it was fate." Kagome was surprised. _' I guess the society papers were wrong.'_

Sango chuckled. "Fate nothin'! She was as poor as a churchmouse when her last husband divorced her and took all her money. Luckily, she wasn't too old, or too stupid, or too fashionably inept for me to help her. She got married and I got a nice chunk of change for my efforts...so whaddya say?" Kagome sighed.

"I guess I have nothing to lose, "_'Except my family, that is'_ "Okay, deal!" she shook Sango's hand.

"Okay, now let's get you into that dress." Sango chirped.


	2. Competition is Best Served Cold

Competition is Best Served Cold 

At precisely 6:29 p.m., Kagome descended the palatial marble staircase armed with enough political knowledge to launch a coup. The gray silk ensemble draped across her chest to her shoulders, leaving the remainder of the dress to fall in a bias cut from the bodice down. Her left shoulder drape was accented with a marquisite brooch in the shape of a flying dove. She wore opera-length gloves, also made of gray silk to keep the appearance elegant and clean. Sango fixed her ebony hair into a high French twist, accented with a marquisite hair ornament. For the first time in her life, Kagome felt like a fairytale princess. She made her way to the Green Room and was promptly shown to her seat---right across the table from Lord Naraku. As she lowered herself into her chair, she noticed that several pairs of eyes were examining her—she had to be cautious tonight.

At the very head of the table sat the Duke of Worcester, to his right, the Duchess of Worcester; beside the Duchess sat Mr. Pettigrew, the shipping magnate who owned the Pettigrew and Sons Trade Company; next to Pettigrew sat Lord Naraku; at the end of the table sat Lord Barclay, a member of the House of Lords, who voted on the side of caution and examined every bill with precision—a very tough nut to crack; next was Kagome, who was extremely nervous; then Rin, Lord Sesshomaru's seventeen-year old ward who had a child-like innocence about her; and finally Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku's opponent in Parliament, who debated the necessity of restrictions on illegal trade and an initiative to cease the plunder of Egyptian antiquities while Egypt still remained a part of the British Empire. As Kagome allowed herself to be served, Lord Barclay spoke up, "I do hope everyone here has been properly introduced, "his eyes shot over to Kagome as she was sipping a bit of her water, "But I fear that we have some new faces here, mademoiselle, do allow us all the pleasure of knowing your name." Kagome nearly choked on her water. _' Silly me to think I wouldn't be noticed!'_ she reprimanded herself.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, "she paused to allow her dining mates to digest that small bit of information, "and it is my pleasure to be in such fine company tonight." _'There we go, stroke the egos, just like Sango said—dear God don't let me screw up!'_

"We are delighted to see a new face now and then, my dear, "the Duchess replied, "it keeps the conversation fresh."

"Well said Julia, "the Duke chimed in as a waiter bent to whisper in his ear. "Oh, is that so? Well, we certainly have enough room for one more person, don't you agree, Julia?"

"Why of course! The more the merrier! Garçon do fix a place next to Lord Barclay, he seems a bit lonely down at his end." She raised her voice to address the opposite end of the table, "Don't you Lord Barclay?"

"Yes, my Lady! We can make room for one more down here!" Barclay shouted down the table. The waiter approached Kagome and asked her if she wouldn't mind sitting next to Naraku. She didn't. As one place was being reset, and another set, a woman wearing a dark red velvet gown sashayed into the room.

"Madame Kikyo du Loncre," the maitre de announced. _'I suppose it was a good thing I didn't wear the crimson gown tonight. Look at her! No shame at all!'_ Kagome was shocked at the amount of cleavage Kikyo's ensemble revealed; certainly she was in the market for a husband as well.

"Duchess, "Kikyo's high-pitched, yet sensuous voice sounded above the small chats, "how kind of you to let me join your party! And you are too kind Lord Barclay! Giving up your seat for lil' old me!"

"Actually, it was Kagome who so graciously vacated her seat, Madame du Loncre." Barclay corrected her dryly. Kikyo's dark eyes zeroed in on Kagome, who was seated next to none other than Lord Naraku, pursed her lips and muttered a cold 'thank you'. Kagome nodded. In the meantime, the Duchess told a lively yarn about her young nephew's first time on horseback. The diners laughed heartily, except for Lord Sesshomaru, who seldom laughed at all. The Duchess turned to Kagome.

"Do you ride much, Kagome?" She had to dodge this inquiry fast.

"Oh, my mum forbids it! She believes that riding is most unladylike, Duchess." Kagome replied.

"So, "Kikyo cut in sarcastically, "you've never rode before? Does your family own any horses?"

"We sold them after my father died. My poor father was thrown from a horse, and my mum, she couldn't bear the sight of the beasts after he died, " Kagome added in a pseudo-sad tone. This was not going to be easy.

"Hmm..." Kikyo murmured. The tone of the conversation was going south, and Kagome knew that if she allowed Kikyo to ask too many questions, she would be found out. So, she did what anyone would do in a tight spot—she changed the subject.

" I wonder what the weather in Egypt will be like," Kagome said dreamily.

"Hot." Naraku replied with a mouth slightly full.

"And dry, "added Sesshomaru.

"I take it that you have never traveled to the Middle East, Kagome?" Naraku inquired, smirking.

"No, Lord Naraku, I regret to say that I have not,"

"Well, my dear, you are in for a treat. Egypt holds more wonders of human achievement than you can imagine."

"Oh come now Naraku, don't be so romantic about it, "Sesshomaru scoffed.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sure you will agree that climbing the pyramids are second to none! Or standing at the foot of the Great Sphinx?" Sango had told Kagome about Naraku's opposition to the antiquity legislation that Sesshomaru was attempting to pass in Parliament, and she predicted that Naraku would try to bait Sesshomaru and berate his agenda.

"Naraku, I do agree with you on that point, but I do not believe it is safe for Miss Kagome or anyone else for that matter, to be climbing up the pyramids," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Perhaps she would rather see Cleopatra's mummy in the Cairo Museum, or visit Saqqara?" Naraku smirked again to spite Sesshomaru.

"You know full well that Saqqara is being excavated by Petrie, and that tourists would only complicate matters—the area is already a prime target for robbers, as you may have been informed, Naraku," Sesshomaru spoke dryly as he patted his lip with his napkin. Once again, the Duchess intervened.

"Gentlemen! Now, we are all anxious about what Mr. Cook has in store for us on our tour! Let's not sour the evening!"

"She is right gentlemen, "Kikyo chimed in, not happy to be ignored, " perhaps you could tell us about the pyramids after supper, in a more... intimate gathering." Kikyo smiled warmly.

"Yes, Lord Naraku, I'm sure that your stories would keep us entertained for hours, "Kagome piped in brightly. She smiled.

"Maybe even days, "Kikyo cut in sharply. This woman was not to be outdone, Kagome thought. As the servants cleared away their dishes, the maitre de passed out dance cards to each member of the dining party. Kagome was happy to see that she was reserved for Naraku during the waltz. She glanced over at Kikyo, who seemed to not be so amused with her set of partners.

It wasn't until eight that the guests were ushered into the ballroom, where Kagome drowned in the sound of "The Blue Danube" issuing from the orchestra. She was so overwhelmed by the atmosphere that she almost didn't feel the tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Naraku standing there, his red eyes taking her in.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, his voice like honey.

"A-Allow me to check my card, your grace," Kagome replied shakily. Ironically, he was not first on her list, but who was she to deny him a dance? Didn't she want to become _Lady _ Hamilton? Nope, refusal was not an option.

"It seems that you are my first partner of the evening, Lord Naraku. I must warn you, I have not had an experienced partner in quite some time, "she quipped.

"Well, Miss Higurashi, I would be deeply grieved if I did not measure up to your standards!" She giggled at his remark and took the arm he offered.

The pair glided across the dance floor effortlessly, but not without notice. Men observed Kagome's pretty, youthful face and her petite figure, as women swooned over Naraku's gothic good looks. All in all, the two made a lovely picture. Except to Kikyo, who fumed everytime she passed them on the floor. Naraku leaned down to whisper in her ear, which tickled with each breath. "You look absolutely lovely tonight, Miss Higurashi." His very voice sent shivers down her spine, and made her feel a chill for some unfathomable reason.

"You are too kind, my Lord, "she said, her cheeks flushed. He pulled her closer.

" I do not hand out compliments lightly, Miss Higurashi, you should feel grateful that I find you so attractive out of everyone here, " Naraku looked her straight in the eye. She averted her gaze, because, as Kaede said, men find modesty attractive. As the waltz ended, she glanced down at her card and read the name of her next dance partner: Sesshomaru.

"I-I trust that we will share a dance again?" she stammered nervously.

"I have no doubt in my mind that we will," he took her hand, "until next time, "he kissed the back of her hand softly as she spotted Lord Sesshomaru making his way toward her.


	3. A Warning

A Warning 

"You seem to be the next person on my card, Miss Higurashi, " Sesshomaru said as Kagome checked her dance card and found that he was right. He offered her his hand, which she took nervously. "_Oh Dear God, please let him not be suspicious!" _She meekly looked into his seemingly depthless golden eyes as the two started to move in tune with the orchestra.

"You seem to be a bit on edge Miss Higurashi, did Lord Hamilton act like a gentleman?" Kagome bit the inside of her lip to remind her that this was all real---her dance with Naraku, the dinner, the ship... everything was real. And now, another handsome man was standing before her asking her how she felt. Oh if he only had an inkling of how utterly fried her nerves were! And now she, who had never been a good fibber in her childhood, had to lie about how she really felt or lose everything her family had carefully saved over the course of their lives. Maybe a few carefully crafted fibs here and there wouldn't exactly hurt after all.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru---I suppose I am a bit _overwhelmed_ –today has been a very trying day, "_Oh you have no idea..._

"Yes, I can imagine. My ward, Rin is not much younger than you, and the poor child nearly collapsed after dinner, "Sesshomaru paused to give Kagome the once-over, and continued,"So, how old are you, Miss Higurashi? —If you don't mind my asking, that is."

"Nineteen." She offered, blushing.

"Nineteen...hmm..." Sesshomaru repeated softly. As the two promenaded around the floor, his face looked so calm and calculating, so much in fact that it made Kagome feel uneasy about revealing her age. She looked up at his face to see what would happen next, but nothing did. He mechanically whirled her about the ballroom as if they had never exchanged words; when the whirling ceased, he spoke:

"Miss Higurashi, would it be terribly bothersome of me to ask you to join Rin and I for afternoon tea tomorrow? It would be nice for her to be able to socialize with girls close to her age---she's quite shy, you know," he asked sweetly. Kagome mulled this sudden invite over in her head and decided that she would need Sango's help on this one. Kaede always said that if one was not sure about an invitation, she should always post a note in response with the invitor's servant or courier.

"I am flattered, Lord Sesshomaru," she paused, bringing her hand slightly to her lips in fake shock, "but I will need to check my schedule for tomorrow afternoon. My maid will send a confirmation." She didn't notice it, at first, but Lord Sesshomaru had managed to move them out of earshot of the social busybodies. He leaned in closer to her and she felt his warm breath on her earlobe.

"Why are we so far away from the others?"

"Keep your voice down! Do you have any idea why I have removed us from the crowd?" She shook her head. "I have to warn you, my dear, that Naraku is a very dangerous man." Her jaw nearly dropped down to her feet—thank God that she was not facing the masses.

"Wuh-what? How? "

" Let me say this: he does not play fair and will go to any end to get what he wants."

"W-what could he possibly want from me? I'm just a woman!"

"I am not sure, but if you value your safety," he turned and continued over his shoulder," keep him as an acquaintaince. Like I said, he is not above using innocents to further his plots." Sesshomaru walked off, leaving her by the half-empty punch in shock. She decided to call it a night and made her way to the main ballroom door. As she was sashaying her way through the crowd of other travelers, she noticed Naraku talking to the same snub-nose concierge as before. To anyone else, it would seem that he was just "checking up on things", but to Kagome, the two seemed to be sinister. With that in mind, she tried to keep out of his line of sight—that was until she felt someone gripping her arm.

"Ahh! Who in the—"she whipped around to find herself face-to-face with none other than the man she was trying to avoid.

"Miss Higurashi," he said in scolding tone. Her eyes slowly met with his. "Did you forget that we have a dance left?" _Oh no. He's creeping me out. Get your hand off of me you sod! _Kagome shivered slightly. Something about him unnerved her, but what exactly was it?

"Oh, your grace, I am sorry, but I must retire for the night. It has been such a long day and a girl needs her beauty sleep. Please forgive me?" She cracked a smile as his eyes nearly burned a hole through hers. He sighed and released his grip on her arm.

"If I can't dance with you tonight, please at least do me the honor of having breakfast with you on the deck tomorrow morning?" Inwardly, she cringed at the very possibility of doing such a thing, but then she remembered her grandfather's words and her whole reason for her being in the position she was in now---_Maybe Sesshomaru was just jealous because Naraku is his opposition, yeah, that sounds about right..._

" I normally breakfast in my room, _alone_..." she sighed.

"Well, what about teatime then?" Naraku smirked, happy with his sudden burst of creative thought. Kagome cast her eyes downward in a demure manner for a few seconds. _Better let him sweat it_. She looked back up.

"That would be lovely," she replied, "except that I have already been invited to tea, my lord," she smiled weakly. Out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw a fist clench.

"Well, then Miss Higurashi, I suppose that leaves us nought but the evening meal now does it?" She swallowed a slight lump in her throat.

"Uh, yes, I suppose it does my lord. Please excuse me, it _is_ getting late; tonight was most lovely Lord Naraku. I believe I have finally found a waltz partner that is to my taste! Good Night!" She waved a gloved hand goodbye as she finally left the ballroom.

She unlocked her room, to find that her trusted blackmailer had laid her night-things on the bed, and had even turned down the covers! Sango was unpacking one of her trunks as she walked in.

"So, how'd ya do old girl?" she asked in a full cockney accent.

"It was tough, but I think I made good impressions on everybody."

"Have you gotten any invitations?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, two. One from Lord Sesshomaru and the other from Lord Naraku."

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'oh'? Didn't I make some progress?" Kagome replied shocked at Sango's nonchalant response to her good fortune. Sango stood up and smoothed out her skirt—she hated to be the bearer of bad news, but as an advisor to an aspiring socialite, it came whether she wanted it to or not.

"Well, Kagome...you did good, but now comes the hard part," Sango sighed. Kagome's ears perked up in anticipation. "You now have to figure out which one wants you for you, and not as a pawn in a political cat and mouse game."

" I gathered that. But Sesshomaru only wants me for a companion to his ward! Naraku...well, he seems to have some other motive," Kagome looked down at the floor and saw Sango's small black-shoed feet inch near her. She felt a hand grab her chin and lift it up. Two pairs of brown eyes met.

"Kagome, I want you know that this is no longer child's play, these men can make or break you, especially if and when they figure out your background. Now I must admit they are both charming and handsome, but watch out!"

"So, who would be the better choice? Sesshomaru or Naraku?"

"I wouldn't make my decision so early if I were you, Egypt is still far away and we have yet to catch our other steamer at Marseilles. Make them wait and show no preference yet."

"But you haven't answered my question yet! Who is the better of the two?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"sigh Given the choices, and having knowledge of their backgrounds, I would say Sesshomaru, but his background is not flawless," pondered Sango.

"Well, no one's perfect—and we both know I'm not to judge, so let's sleep on it tonight. Heaven knows what tomorrow will bring, right Sango?" Kagome chirped.

"Uh, right Miss," Sango stuttered.

A/N: To Everyone who has reviewed (which last time I checked was 2 ppl), or has read the first few chapters, Thank You! This is my first actual published work, so I'm very happy to see that at least some folks are interested in it. Sorry about the long wait, but I have been overwhelmed with reading for my classes and work—which leaves me limited time for writing. But, when I do get the chance to write, I will try not to just pop out a single crap chapter (well, that one's up for interpretation). I promise. So, be the wonderful and generous people that you are and review! I want to write a story that you want to read, and to keep me from writing crap chapters I need your support! Also, for those readers who travel between the fanfic sites, I am on both and mediaminer. But lately seems to be easier to upload with. So check both for future updates!


	4. Days Go By

Days Go By 

Before Kagome knew it, her time aboard the ocean liner was coming to a close. She often thought back to that first night on the ship, reveling in her naiveté, but now her focus was on impartiality to her two "suitors". After her first night in the ballroom, she accepted Lord Sesshomaru's invitation to take tea with him and Rin. Kagome came to adore Rin, being a young lady herself, and found her to be a delightful companion---during the daytime. At night, she was never an arm's length away from Naraku, who had no qualms about showing her off to the elite traveling set. Oddly enough, neither of the men were affectionate, both treated her as more of a prize than as a potential wife—or even a paramour. Sesshomaru seemed to have no romantic interest in her at all, and it seemed to Kagome (and Sango) that his aim was to keep her as a companion to Rin, and away from Naraku's clutched for as long as possible. And so Kagome shuffled between the two, earning the frequent scowls and barbs from Kikyo at dinner.

At dawn the iron-clad leviathan pulled into the harbour at Alexandria, and Kagome was the first to see the ancient metropolis. The ocean breeze caressed her as she stood on the deck, and she inhaled its saltiness. As the sky blazed with pinks, oranges, and a faint blue, she noticed the tall, thin towers on the shore and heard a chorus of voices punctuating the air. _Allahu akbar! Allahu akbar! __As-shadu al-la Ilaha ill Allah! _ She heard the soft shuffle of footsteps behind her, yet she remained entranced by the mysterious voices.

"Lovely, isn't it?" a baritone voice said from behind her.

"Yes, it is, Lord Naraku. What are they singing about?"

"That, my dear Miss Higurashi, is the Muslim call to prayer, much like our church bells at home. They "sing" as you call it, five times a day in the towers there, and the faithful come and give thanks to God, or _Allah_, as he is called here."

"How do you know so much about these people my lord?" She turned 'round to face her informer.

"I have lived and worked among them while in the service of the Empire, my dear, for a good while. You will find it much different here than the hustle and bustle of London. There are more places to get lost in a Mohamedan city than anywhere in the world, so I suggest that you stay close to your group lest you become a member of a _harim_," he smiled devilishly. Then a sailor with a megaphone came onto the deck and promptly shouted:

"Will all passengers please report to their cabins, as we are ready to depart the vessel. Please make ready your luggage, as there will be porters to assist you. That is all." Naraku took Kagome's hand in his. "I trust we will see each other on the train to Cairo, my dear _Kagome_, until then, "he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, "_au revoir."_

"Guh-Goodbye my lord. It was a pleasure to have such a fine companion on this long voyage, "she smiled meekly. It was the least she could do to let him kiss her hand; after all, she was playing both sides of the fence.

She returned to her cabin to find Sango sitting on the bed in tears.

"Sango? What's wrong dear?" Kagome voiced with concern.

"They-they won't let me go with you!"

"Who won't let you go?"

"The main staffer on the ship. They don't believe ****sniff that I'm your personal maid!" Sango sniffed. Kagome sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"I know this sounds wrong and indecent, but I suppose I will have to buy you from the ship staffer," Kagome sighed.

"We—we did have an agreement, "Sango said, teary-eyed.

"Yes, and we still do. I don't know how I could get on without you Sango! I'll just have to talk to the person in charge and negotiate." Sango seemed to brighten up. "Now, fetch your things from your bunk and we will go to the staffer immediately!"

"Yes m'am!" Sango affirmed. Suddenly, she felt that maybe this time, life was going to go right for once.

A/N:

Terms:

_Allahu akbar! Allahu akbar!__As-shadu al-la Ilaha ill Allah! _ = God is great! God is great! I bear witness that there is no God but God!

Aka. the first lines of the Muslim call to prayer. Although I am not a Muslim, when I was in Egypt this past summer, I heard it 5 times a day and it was beautiful. If you want to hear it, go to Google or some other search engine and look for the Muslim Call to Prayer.

Mohamedan = Muslim, essentially. It's an old term that Orientalists (Western folks who were intrigued by the study of the Middle Eastern culture and Islam) used at around this time period, in the late 1800s –early 1900s.

_harim_ = harem. This is how the word is literally translated from Arabic. Just sound it out like Ha'reem. Naraku is just teasing Kagome when he says this, even though he knows better. Kagome would naturally believe this since the only literature available to the West at this time was _'Alf layla wa layla_ , or A Thousand and One [Arabian] Nights.

I'm trying to make this story a bit more plausible and NOT use the usual smatterings of Japanese, because, well, historical inaccuracy is one of my pet peeves. Which is why I can't bear to watch movies like "The Mummy" and "The 10 Commandments", because I know I will critique them and screw it up for everyone. The reason the characters are English is because the Japanese had not ventured as far as Egypt, hell, they didn't really leave Japan at that point, remember Rurouni Kenshin? They had enough crap to deal with at home—including the Westerners who were chomping at the bit to make them a colony. Ok, enough history for today. Review! Review! Review!


	5. How Much Is A Life Worth?

How Much Is A Life Worth? 

The two women descended into the bowels of the ship to find the office of the head of staff, who was not known for her benevolence—that is, if she heard you with her "good" ear. Kagome pounded on the metal door three times, but no one answered. She tried again. Not a peep. So Sango decided to take control of the situation and screamed at the tops of her lungs,"OY! YA' OLD BAG OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR! WE AIN'T GOT ALL FECKIN' DAY FER CHRISSAKE!!" Suddenly, she heard a lock turn, then the door creaked open revealing a short and stumpy old woman with hair that birds could nest in. She sneered at Sango and her obviously wealthy companion.

"Come'n," grunted the old woman. Kagome stepped into the "office", which really was no more than a glorified broom closet with stack upon messy stack of paperwork. The old bag plopped her fat bum on a swiveling stool and picked at her teeth with one of her many hairpins; "_this is not a good sign_" thought Kagome.

"Well, speak yer piece an' gettouttahere. I gots things ta do ye know. I got me 'ousekeepin' ta do," the old bag spat. Kagome mustered up some resolve she had hidden somewhere deep down, and decided that if she wanted to be perceived as upper class, she had to do what they do best—talk down to others.

"I understand that there has been a problem with my maid, Miss..err.."

"Kaede."

"...Miss Kaede."

"Yes'm."

"Please enlighten me, Miss Kaede, I do not see what the problem is," Kagome looked down her nose at Kaede, who had started snorting. Kagome had no idea that she was a regular comedienne and began to unleash her inner snob. "What are _you_ laughing at? Tell me why _my_ servant cannot leave this boat!" Kaede settled down to a low chuckle and glared at Kagome, then Sango.

"'Cuz she ain't yers, lady. She's belonged ta me since she was fourteen, sold into my service when 'er Da hit the sod. Mum di'int want no part o' her, since they was hard-press'd fer cash, an' tha bugga left 'em not even a bleedin' cent." Sango got up in the woman's wrinkled face.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about me Da like that! 'e was a good man!" she protested.

"Siddown! Yer "master" wants ta speak ta me bizness like, so mind yer trap!" Kaede turned to Kagome as Sango went to stand beside her. " So ye think she's yers eh? Name yer price," wrinkles cheekbones rose to reveal rotted teeth as the decrepit one sneered.

" You can NOT place a price on a person's life! That's ludicrous! "

"Keh! Ya don't get out much do ya? Everything 'as a price, luv. Sango is very valuable ta me, so she's gonna cost ya." Kagome knew what "valuable" meant; Sango knew too much about important people to be let go, and the more she knew, the more those people would pay to keep their secrets under wraps.

"Two-hundred pounds."

"Oy, ya gotta do better than that sweet'eart,"

"Three hundred,"

"You couldn't make me fart for three hundred,"

"Fine! Five hundred pounds,"

"Piss on that! That wouldn't feed the feckin'rats!"

"Six hundred, final offer!" Kagome stood steadfast as the witch pondered the heady sum. Kagome knew full well that not even the maids in the Queen's palace garnered a wage that high—but Sango was no ordinary maid. Kaede scratched her tit and popped her knuckles as she leaned forward. The girls nearly died from her breath.

"Six-an' a half or she stays put."

"Six and a quarter or you get nothing!" Kaede thought for a second, then stood up and put forward a stained hand.

"Yer a hard bargainer, me dear. I 'ate ta see tha lil' wench go, she was like a daughter ta me, but 'opefully she'll do well by ya." Kagome reluctantly took the woman's hand at Sango's silent urging and handed over the promised amount.

"Come on Sango, my luggage is waiting," Kagome said as snootily as she could.

"Oy, let 'er say goo'bye ta me one last time, eh?" the old one pleaded.

"Fine, I'll wait outside for her," she said to Kaede. "And Sango, collect your effects quickly," Kagome ordered. Sango shook her head yes. Kagome promptly left and shut the door behind her. Once she was gone, Kaede shuffled closer to Sango and said softly,

"'ave you told 'er yet?"

"No, "

"You better tell 'er soon if ya wants ta save yer skins,"

"I'll do it soon,"

"Good. Keep yer chin up girl, yer on yer own now," Kaede said sweetly.

"Thanks Kaede,"

"Just be glad I didn't tell her the whole story, an' thank God fer givin ya another

chance."

"I will. Thanks Auntie. I'll miss you." Sango turned before she touched the door handle.

"You too luv, you too." Sango smiled and walked into her new life.

A/N: Ok, I know Kaede is not how she's depicted in normal fanfics, but I'm trying to go for character here, since in the series Inuyasha always calls her an old bag ( or at least it's equivalent). If the dialogue sounds weird, it's because I'm attempting to write cockney English, which is obviously waaayy different from the polished English of the upper crust. Just try and bear with me here, and if you like, REVIEW! I only do stuff if someone is on my back about it, so if you want more, drop me a line (or 2). No flaming please!


	6. Last Train to Cairo

The Last Train to Cairo 

Kagome waited patiently outside in the narrow, dingy hall. She couldn't believe what she had done; a poor girl like her had _bought_ someone, which now meant that Sango was no freer from when they had first met. She was Sango's new "master"—a term that she could not wrap her brain around. Oh, sure she had seen girls brought into a life of service, many of her old neighborhood chums were now respectable ladies' maids; well, at least that's what her mum told her.

After Kagome turned thirteen she was told not to associate with _those _kinds of people; oh no, her mum sought only the best (which usually came around to what Mrs. Higurashi could afford after a dress sale) for her precious daughter. Mrs. Higurashi left no stone unturned when it came to preparing Kagome for marrying up in society. Kagome's old friends were pushed to the wayside (as far as her mother knew) to make room for her education. Although Hazel was a kindred soul, she couldn't skip rope with Kagome, or throw hoops.

It wasn't until Kagome turned seventeen that she found out the truth behind her mother's schemes, from a former friend, Nell. Nell had been Kagome's best friend since god-knows-when and had been brought into the life of service at the tender age of fifteen. One muggy day, Kagome ran into her on the street corner near one of the local pubs. She was shocked to say the least. Nell, whose lovely auburn locks and creamy skin had been the envy of the block, were now the desire of the millworkers who frequented the Old Well after dark. When she saw Nell, she asked what happened, and Nell informed her that her mother had accosted each and every one of Kagome's old pals, and let them know that they were unsuited for her lil' princess and that she didn't want her daughter associating with such guttersnipes as them. Since Mrs. Higurashi knew that many of their mothers and fathers worked in the mill, or as servants to the upper class citizens of Manchester, she could easily slip a nasty word to one of the wives or daughters; who would pass on the gossip to their father/husband, thus resulting in a docked paycheck, or unemployment. Being a popular dressmaker had its perks. Kagome's other girlfriends either had children, worked in the textile mill, or poked around the streets at night. She shuddered to think of what kind of life Sango would've had if she had never been hired as a ladies' maid on this vessel. As Kagome rolled this thought around in her head, she heard a commotion at the end of the hall. The little snub-nosed bugger who she had seen talking to Naraku on several occasions, was reprimanding a dark-haired maid.

"I told you to take care of him! Make sure everything went accordingly, but no! You just couldn't wait to muddle things up could you? Now get in there and do your job!" the lackey sneered at the brunette, who looked awfully familiar to Kagome from far away. "Now I hope you've packed your things, you have work to do in Cairo," he seized her by her shoulders and shook her,"and if your work is not satisfactory, I'll personally sell you to those dirty little Egyptians in the Red Blind District, understand?"

"Y-yessir, I-uh, I understand. I won't be so careless next time, I promise," she quivered.

"Damn right you won't!" He spat and stomped down the right side of the T-shaped hallway, not even glancing toward Kagome's way, for which she was very thankful. The girl, on the other hand, looked straight down the hall to Kagome's person, and scurried to the left-hand side of the hall. She seemed to look a bit ashamed that Kagome had overheard her conversation.

The metal door creaked and Sango slipped out, beaming.

"Well, is everything okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Sango replied, her grin subsiding.

"Is this what you want, Sango? To live as my servant?"

"I kinda thought we were more like friends with a similar goal. You know, like we have things we want to do but can't do them alone," Sango said quietly.

"You're right, "Kagome giggled, "I guess we are, aren't we? Well, let's make a promise to look out for each other, okay?" Kagome extended her pinkie finger towards Sango. Sango looked a bit baffled.

"Aren't we supposed to shake hands? What's the pinkie for?" she asked.

"Pinkie-promises are forever, didn't you know?" Kagome was mildly shocked that Sango had never heard of this sacred rite among friends.

"Are they kinda like bein' blood-brothers, only with no blood?"

"Yeah."

"Okay! I pinkie-promise you then!" Two pinkies locked and sealed their bond as each other's caretaker. An announcement sounded above them, alerting them to gather their luggage. Sango ran to her bunk and quickly started stuffing clothes into her valise. She tapped a panel at the head of her bed and slid it aside. Gingerly, she pulled out a small, black lacquer box; she opened it just enough to see a glimpse of gold and blood-red stone. Quickly, she shut it and placed it in the false compartment in her valise and resumed her packing. Five minutes later, she picked up her valise and joined Kagome, who had gone to her room to supervise the handling of her trunks.


	7. In Which Inuyasha Makes His Entrance fin...

**In Which Inuyasha Makes His Entrance (finally!)**

"God, it's hot as hell out here Inuyasha! We'll all die out here in this heat!"

"Listen, you numbskull, we have to get this area cleared before His Highness gets here or we don't get any funding for the rest of the season! _Fahimtum_?" Miroku nodded, wiping his forehead with a stained handkerchief under his pith helmet.

"I suppose you're right, but these men are going to drop dead from dehydration if they don't rest—besides, there's plenty of dead bodies out here, wouldn't want to add to the lot, would we?" Irritation filled Inuyasha's already sweaty brow. He hated when Miroku was right, especially when he dropped those little sarcastic hints that made Inuyasha's blood boil.

"Alright! Alright! Point taken!" Inuyasha threw up his hands, "Goddammit Miroku! Why do you have to be so damned annoying? Call Selim and tell him that the men have fifteen minutes' rest. Not a moment more—we have to get this mastaba cleared today!"

Inuyasha hated to admit that if the crew didn't get a rest, they would be sluggish for the rest of the day, he hated to break right when it looked like they were making some headway; but he respected his crew, unlike most of the other excavators, who treated their Egyptian workers like the scum of the earth. Some men, like Petrie, would give their workers rancid tinned food not fit for even vermin to eat! Inuyasha, however, believed that sound, healthy bodies do better work. He allowed his men to make _salaat_ in the morning and at noon, and allowed for water breaks during the long, sweltering afternoons. When it was too hot, he would send the men home between one o'clock and four o'clock, lest they come down with heatstroke. He saw the white turbaned head of the foreman Selim jogging toward him, his _galabeeyah_ rippling around him. Selim stopped before Inuyasha, panting.

"_Allah yibarek fiki, Akhu el-Afareet_ _Effendi!_" ( May God preserve you, Honorable Brother of Demons!) Selim said, his voice joyful at the prospect of rest.

"_Alhamdulillah, alhamdulillah._ _Ya _Selim, what the devil are you calling me _effendi_ for? Didn't I say no special treatment among us?_ Akhu el-Afareet _will suffice, " (Thanks be to God, thanks be to God; A/N : _"ya" _is kinda like saying hey to someone, it's not impolite for the most part) Inuyasha replied.

"_Na'am_, _ana asif, Akhu el-Afareet_, "(Yes, I'm sorry, Brother of Demons) Selim said, affirming Inuyasha's statement.

"Go on and tell the men to take a break for fifteen minutes, it's too bloody hot out here to be without water, _sah_?"

"_Sah_," nodded Selim, who walked off to relay his message. Although Inuyasha knew that Selim had worked with other English archaeology teams before and could understand more than he spoke, he still felt obligated to learn as much Arabic as possible; he reasoned that if Egyptians were now forced to learn English, why shouldn't he, a stranger who lived in the country, learn Arabic? It pissed him off to see those priggish soldiers in Cairo treating the native people like they were no better than dogs—nothing like seeing jingoism in action.

The soldiers were pricks, but not nearly as bad as the tourists who trampled all over his site in Saqqara and tried to climb the step-pyramid inside Djoser's complex. _Fools_, he thought. In two days, his benefactor would be with the lot of them, extolling the virtues of his plan to preserve these very antiquities that Inuyasha was trying to unearth. There were only the two chapels ( or were they chambers?) left to clear before he had to meet Sesshomaru at the train station in Cairo; and he would be able to secure funding for the rest of this project, _insha'allah_.

Inuyasha stood up from his camp table and walked toward the tomb. It was small, only a noble lady's tomb, but very well preserved, considering that it was robbed in antiquity. He bowed his head to enter, picking up an oil lamp as he traveled down the narrow corridor, careful not to cause damage to the intricate raised reliefs. He reached the _serdab_ chamber, and saw the stone offering slab that was inscribed for the lady Munnefer and her husband Djuhuty. His eyes (and lamp) moved from the _serdab_ to a false door, which seemed not to be carved out of stone, but of wood. Upon closer investigation, it appeared that this wooden false door didn't belong to Munnefer and Djuhuty, but to some other official who seemed to have usurped the couple's tomb. Inuyasha's curiosity piqued, and he attempted to move the door—just in case the representation was the real thing. It budged enough for Inuyasha to see the crack of a doorway. Outside, he heard Selim and Miroku calling for him. He pushed the heavy cypress false door back in its original place and headed outside. Inwardly, he smirked, knowing that he had made a new discovery that day, after enduring weeks of digging and carting fill via basket. Finally, this project was going somewhere!

Miroku seemed to notice Inuyasha's change in attitude, although the latter rarely showed any emotions unless they were linked to anger.

"So...what'd you find old boy? You can't hide that smirk from me, I know you too well," Miroku asked slyly.

"Oh, nothin', "Inuyasha replied nonchalantly.

"Bullshit! I _know_ you found something, now 'fess up! It was in the _serdab_, wasn't it?" Miroku insisted, leading the question.

"Yes, it was, actually," Inuyasha tried to huff on his nails and brush them against his shirt. Miroku, whose curiosity was nearly eating him alive, continued his interrogation.

" Well, I noticed that our lovely false door does not belong to Munnefer and her husband, but to a much later official," Inuyasha continued, non-plussed.

"How much later?"

"Well, as I was reading the inscriptions, I found something peculiar; a name kept popping up,"

"Whose name?"

"Neb-maat-re"

"You've got to be shitting me! So now there's a possibility we'll find a New Kingdom burial chamber?" Miroku was floored. New Kingdom noble burials equaled a rich yield, if the burial chambers were undisturbed.

" That's what the false door said, 'Praise be toAmun, from whom all good things come...May one thousand head of cattle, barley, and beer be offered for the _ka_ of the exalted pharaoh Nebmaatre, may he enjoy Paradise.' How can you argue with that? That shows us that we're not just dealing with Old Kingdom, but with a noble of Amenhotep III!" Miroku looked a bit confused.

"Then, who is Nebmaatre? Is that his throne name?"

"Yeah, Nebmaatre is Amenhotep III. How fuckin' lucky can we get?"

"I hope this is for real," Miroku sighed.

"Let's just take extra precaution when we lock this tomb up tonight, okay? We better place some of our strongest to guard it tonight if we don't want the local thieves to wipe us out."

"Good thinking, Inuyasha. I just hope the hired henchmen of _you-know-who_ don't get wind of this. We'd be in one hell of a mess," Miroku added.

"Well, "Inuyasha sighed as he scanned the worksite, "we'd better get back to work, the tomb won't clear itself, ya know." The two left the shade of the tarp and walked back toward the tomb, eager to uncover the identity of its 'new' inhabitant.

A/N: Okay, I know all of you have wondering, where the hell is Inuyasha? Well, here he is! Thank You all for being so patient while I sifted through the mounds of reading that I had to do for my classes to bring these two chapters to you. If I didn't have so much crap to read for school, I would have more time to update. Thanks also to the lovely people who reviewed my stories! I love reviews and they inspire me to write more.....sooooooo REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Anyway, I know the story is a bit slow right now, but you have to lay down the foundation before you build a house. And I have more terms to clarify---I wanted this to be as authentic as possible, so I had to pull out the out Arabic books and stuff on Egyptian art.

fahimtum --You (m.) understand?

sah-- a rough equivalent would be 'ok?'. Term of agreement.

salaat --the act of praying for Muslims that involves quite a bit of movement between prayers and some recitation of the Qur'an. If I have any Muslim readers out there, please keep me straight on this, as this semester I am taking a class on Islam, which has been the first religion course I have taken since Catechism!!!

insha'allah --roughly, 'if God wills it' or 'as God pleases'; used when speaking about the future.

serdab --small room in a tomb containing a statue of the owner; a narrow opening in the wall between the serdab and the offerings were placed enabled the spirit of the dead to receive the offerings.

Nebmaatre/Amenhotep III --Nebmaatre was the throne name of the pharaoh Amenhotep III, as the pharaoh had several names upon his crowning. The prenomen, or throne name was usually used whenever something was inscribed to or for the pharaoh. Nebmaatre translates to ' The Good God". When I mentioned the richness of New Kingdom tombs, I was referring also to the incredible wealth that Egypt enjoyed during the reign of Amenhotep III. If you want to know more about Amenhotep or the New Kingdom, do some research!

galabeeyah --a long, loose shirt that men normally wear. Trust me, you've seen them on the news whenever something comes up about the Middle East.

Also, if you didn't notice, the Akhu el-Afareet term for Inu was kind of a recognition of his demon heritage, which I won't really get into for this story b/c it would just complicate things.

To All of Those Who Have Waited for an Update: I promise this story will get more interesting as (almost) all of our characters have somewhat secret agendas of their own--- and Kagome will meet Inu within a chapter or 2! Cross my heart & hope to die! Remember: REVIEW!!!!


	8. A New Discovery

****

Inuyasha and Miroku find a mystery on their hands; Kagome & Sango have a bit of culture shock on the way to the train station.  
**A/N:** Please forgive me for not updating sooner but I have had a few setbacks within the last month or so. Hopefully, I will be rolling out another chapter in a week, as our plot seems to be thickening. Yes, I know the plot seems to be a bit pokey right now, but personally, I like suspense & hate it when an author gives everything away. But, in order to continue to write a decent story, I need YOU to **REVIEW**! Reviews make me happy! If you wrote a review & it didn't get posted, blame or 've been having issues with them about that. So, here's chapter 8! 

****

**A New Discovery**

****

Inuyasha picked up the oil lamp and entered the tomb first with Miroku in tow. They walked carefully through the antechamber, passing the double storage chambers, stopping finally at the _serdab_ chamber. The chamber itself was rather small, probably suited to hold only a few family members or a ritual priest at festivals; the limestone likenesses of the original owners stared back at Inuyasha and Miroku through painted eyes. Miroku was slightly creeped out, as he was whenever they came upon a mummy or a ritual statue of whomever occupied the tomb they were working in, but the creepiness subsided into pure amazement at the rich culture these ancient people left behind. Nonetheless, the rumors that flew around about cursed tombs still unsettled him a bit, since he was familiar with some of the ritual magic formulas the ancient Egyptians used to preserve themselves and their places in the afterlife.

"Oy, Miroku! Shine that thing over here, will ya? My light's not bright enough!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku instantly stopped thinking about his mild fear of dark places and shined his light over to Inuyasha, who was examining the false door.

"So, is it really inscribed for Nebmaatre? Or someone else?" Miroku inquired.

"Well, both...you of all people should know about offering formulas and shit since you used to be a seminary student. It looks like the one commissioning the piece was a provincial noble, or at least was related to one...a guy named Huy...hmm, that's interesting," Inuyasha read.

"What is? What's so special about Huy, other than he was some official?"

"He was an administrator to the local government in Memphis. Looks like he had something to do with the Amun priesthood," Inuyasha replied.

"Humph, who didn't? "Miroku huffed at the thought of another boring official extolling his virtues so that the visitors to the tomb would take pity on him and pray for his soul.

"Well, doesn't it seem odd that he would usurp a tomb instead of having one built? I mean, he was pretty high up on the administrator ladder, he could've just had one commissioned, but instead he chose to rob an older one, kinda fishy isn't it?" Inuyasha reasoned. It _did_ sound rather odd though; Huy would've made enough money in his lifetime to build his own tomb, yet here was his false door in another person's tomb just waiting to be found.

"Do you think he might have been involved in a plot or something that would've caused him to hide his body?" Miroku asked. "Because Saqqara was ancient to Huy at that time, and the popular place to bury was closer to the capital, wasn't it?"

"I think Saqqara was still being used because the West Bank was filling up, so tomb usurping was common. What I'm concerned about is whether we'll find anything behind this false door that can clue us in on why Huy chose this tomb, and what his circumstances were.'

"Right. So let's move this bloody thing before it gets dark," Miroku added.

"Okay, Miroku, you get on the other side of this beast and push as I pull, got it?"

"Yeah, on the count of three," he replied.

"Here goes! One.... two...three!" The guys grunted as they slid the false door aside to reveal an opening in the wall that was narrower than the false door that covered it. Inuyasha shone his lantern into the crack. On the ground just inside the narrow opening lay a broken clay seal; Inuyasha picked it up the three pieces and examined them. He exhaled and turned to face Miroku.

"We weren't the first ones here, this tomb has been broken into before," he said solemnly.  
"So someone already knows about this find? How much is disturbed?"

"It looks like the plaster here wasn't applied in ancient times, and whoever robbed it left the hole wide enough to comeback later."

"Oh shit. Do you think _you-know-who_ got to it first?"

"I don't know, but at least we can bust this wall to make it wider for us to examine whatever's left," Inuyasha sighed. Yet another tomb ruined. It seemed to be a pattern that plagued many a season. As soon as he would get a firman to dig on a site Sesshomaru thought needed investigation, weeks of work were wasted when Inuyasha's crew found that wherever they were had already been robbed within recent years. Inuyasha was pissed. Miroku was pissed. Hell, even Sesshomaru would be pissed to know that once again a site was ruined. Inuyasha couldn't help but think that Sesshomaru chose the sites that had been recently robbed for a reason; he just couldn't fathom what for.

"Get the pickaxes, it's going to be another fun find," Inuyasha remarked sarcastically.

Miroku left the tomb and came back with a few tools. The dynamic duo picked and pounded away until the hole was big enough for them to squeeze into. Miroku shined his lamp to provide some extra light into the chamber for Inuyasha. His efforts were met with a barrage of curses.

"Goddammit! Those sons of bitches moved the fucking coffin lid! Fucking marvelous! And barely any goddamn furniture in here that isn't smashed! Son of a bitch!"

"I take it that they've disturbed the mummy? And left with the valuable loot?" Miroku asked, concerned.

"Well, smartass, would you like to take a look?" Miroku clasped his hands to his breast dramatically.

"Oh! I thought you'd never ask!"

"Keh!" snorted Inuyasha, "Just get yer ass in here!" And so Miroku's ass went.

Further examination of the coffin yielded some surprising results. After they had removed the wooden coffin's lid, they saw that Huy's mummy had been disturbed---well, ravaged was more like it. It appeared that someone had been looking for something specific, as some of the amulets and the pectoral remained. The mummy's mask was gone, as was the heart scarab that normally accompanied the other amulets during the initial wrapping of the deceased. Inuyasha and Miroku were stunned, to say the least.

Inuyasha, as usual, was the first to speak.

"What the hell? They skip the pectoral and the amulets and go straight for the heart! Then they take the mask and mess up the body so it looks like an old-fashioned tomb robbery! What do you make of this Miroku?"

" It looks like they were after something specific—the heart scarab. Then, the bastard who defiled the body made sure that whoever came next would get the pectoral and the amulets. Or, someone may have known about a tomb robbing prior to the event and did it to spite someone else.... I don't know."

"Sure seems like it. I wonder... why the heart scarab of all things?" Inuyasha pondered. Sounds from outside indicated that Selim was calling for the crew to stop work.

"_Akhu el-Afareet! Akhu el-Afareet!Mumkin Nethheb ila bayyutuna delwaati?_

( Brother of Demons! Brother of Demons! Can we go home now?) Is dark outside!" Selim called in the tomb.

"Selim! Get Daoud and Hamza to secure the place so we don't get robbed tonight, _fahimtum_?" Inuyasha shouted back.

"_Na'am effendi!" _

Inuyasha growled slightly at the mention of _effendi_, and started to lift the coffin lid back onto the coffin. "Let's close this up for tonight, eh? Maybe I'll get Daoud to install a guard-door for this section of the tomb, "Inuyasha said.

"Some electric light would be nice too," added Miroku as they squeezed out of the opening and into the _serdab_ chamber. The door was returned to its former position and they exited the tomb. Outside, the men were scurrying around with sherd baskets and loading them onto the donkey cart that was to be driven to Inuyasha's "lab". The "lab" was merely a two-roomed mud house in the nearest village where Inuyasha was allowed to keep any site material that seemed important, like pottery sherds for instance. Inuyasha had negotiated the use of the building with the village headman, Selim's uncle Tariq, who took personal pride in keeping the shreds of his ancestors' past safe and sound. All of the important artifacts came home to Cairo with Inuyasha and his associate Miroku, who shared a small house near the European section of Cairo, courtesy of Sesshomaru.

The carriage ride to the train station was not fun at all. Kagome and Sango were sweating to death underneath their woolen clothes and cursed Victorian propriety for making them wear so many layers. It also didn't help that their driver succeeded in hitting every bump in the narrow street, which nearly jostled the girls (and their luggage) out of the rickety carriage. Kagome had never seen so many people in her life—hordes of small, emaciated children rushed to the carriage making "feed me" gestures and shouting "_Ya Madame! Baksheesh! Baksheesh!" _or _"Allo! Allo Madame! Baksheesh min fadlik!" _The children were so close that she could feel them pulling at her skirt. Kagome scooted towards Sango on the seat, who had scooted towards her for the same reason.

"Sango, how can we get them off? They're like little hungry demons!"

"Maybe the driver will understand some English," she leaned toward the driver, "OY! Tell 'em to get off tha carriage! They're scarin' the lady! Understand?" The driver looked over his shoulder and nodded as if to assure her. The next thing she saw was the driver's riding crop swing around and sting some of the children's hands and arms.

"_Imshi'! Imshi' Abna'l Kelab!"_(Go away! Go away you sons of whores!) The crop continued its assault on the other side of the carriage until the children stopped to let the carriage continue. Sango stole a side glance at Kagome, who looked absolutely horrified at what had just taken place. _She's prolly never seen a beatin' before, nor poor kids, _Sango thought. She checked her lap to make sure her valise was still there---it was, thank God.

While Sango was checking her valise, Kagome was immersed in the commotion that was Egypt. As their carriage attempted to squeeze into the thin, winding alleys, Kagome mused at what she saw: women in full, black veils balancing their wares on their heads; children playing in the dusty street; men sitting in the shops smoking out of huge, glass pipes; buildings that had huge carved balconies; laundry hanging on lines far above her head; and lots of cats roaming the streets. The air was so much drier and dustier here, and it smelled of animals and tobacco smoke—much different than the awful towers of filth that belched from the factories in Manchester. The sun seemed to find more cracks to shine into here, which gave all of the approaching edifices a golden color.

The carriage rattled up to the station at last. It must have taken over an hour to get there from the ship, but the local scenery was well worth it. The carriage driver jumped off of his perch and helped both girls off of the carriage, where they were met by the little snub-nosed man who often accompanied Lord Naraku. He said something in Arabic to the porters, and Kagome's luggage was hauled away to her cabin on the train. The driver stood tapping his foot on the wooden station boards; his hand was outstretched. Kagome looked to the snub-nosed man and asked, "What do I do?"

"You are supposed to pay him for his services," the little man looked impatient.

"Huh? What do I owe him?" The little man wrinkled his obnoxious nose and rolled his eyes heavenward.

"That has been taken care of. You should tip him."

"Oh dear! How could I have been so silly?" Kagome reached into her small purse and pulled out a few one-pound notes. "Here you go, thank you," she said with a nervous smile.

"_Shukran madame_," he replied.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked.

"Saynk yoo" the carriage driver said in his best English. Kagome was still a bit confused with his accent, but understood his great effort. Naraku's lackey turned to her.

"How much did you give him?" he inquired.

"Oh, only about two or three pounds," Kagome answered nonchalantly. The lackey huffed.

"That was way too generous, he'll probably spend it in some hashish den, knowing that lot." Sango did not like where this conversation was headed.

"He probably can afford to feed his family now, thanks to Ka—Lady Kagome. You should be so lucky to have such a person on this trip!" Sango interjected.

"And you should know how to be seen and not heard, maid! I believe you have overstepped your boundaries quite enough!" the toady little man snapped. He never let anyone forget their place—if he was on the low end of the totem pole, then by God, so was everybody else, and he made sure they knew that too. The whistle sounded for the passengers to board. Sango once again checked if she had her valise. She did. The rude little man showed them to their car and gave them their boarding passes.

Kagome began to wonder why Sango was so defiant towards that little toad of a man. _I'll ask her later, I am worn out from the heat. Maybe I should rest before luncheon._ Sango began to settle things in their berth and produced a cool wash cloth for Kagome's brow.

"I thought that maybe you should rest a bit before luncheon," Sango said.

"Thanks,"

"After I take care of some things, I'll come back to draw your bath. I won't be gone long." Kagome lay down on the cabin bunk and Sango put the cold rag on her forehead and pulled off Kagome's shoes. Kagome was fast asleep. Sango took this opportunity to rummage through her bag. She found the lacquer box and opened it slightly. _Good, it's still here. If I lose this, he'll never forgive me! Not after all it took to get it here without anyone noticing. Phew! I still have to tell her though; she's not going to be very happy about this..._


	9. Poking Around

A/N: Dear God! It's been a long time since I've updated! This chapter is a bit of a tease & I had meant to make it longer, but I decided that you, the faithful reader should not have to wait any longer. Did I mention that I LOVE reviews? If half of the people that read, reviewed, it would inspire me to continue, as I am in a writer's slump right now because of school. I hate school. But I love reviews, so if you like, or want something explained, or just telling me what you think of this fic....you know what to do---REVIEW! Oh, & btw, Media Miner has been crappy about the reviews, so if you give me one, do it through , b/c it goes straight to the email. Enjoy!! I will try to update as soon as possible over Thanxgiving & yes, Inuyasha will meet Kagome soon!!! 

Poking Around Chp. 9

Sango secured her prized possession in a panel above her berth, which wasn't hard to find in a first-class cabin; the wealthy were always paranoid when it came to hiding their jewels. Kagome was sleeping soundly on the more spacious bunk below, while Sango was above her in the smaller bunk, rummaging about. She didn't have time to waste, as she was expected to take care of her "master"'s meal arrangements, bath, and all of the other luxuries wealthy guests seem to take advantage of; like fresh towels and pressed linens, etc. She climbed down as nimbly as was possible in a long skirt, grabbed the room key and slipped out the sliding door, locking it. As she locked the door, she felt someone brush up against her (it was a narrow hall after all). Her brown eyes widened as they looked up into a pair of ruby-red orbs. She could feel the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. This was one meeting she had hoped to avoid.

"Hello...Sango," Naraku's words seemed to ooze out of his mouth, "I never in my wildest dreams believed that I would have the chance to meet you." Sango gulped.

"Uhh-eh-heh-heh nervous laugh, me either," she replied nervously. Naraku had the tendency to bring out the squirming nervousness in everyone he dealt with, like a mafia don who wanted to have someone fitted for a pair of concrete galoshes. His stony-cold fingers fondled an escaped curl from her bun. Inwardly, she shivered.

"Hmmm....I can't decide whether you look more like your father or your and wraps curl around finger...I never forget the face of a person who betrays me, "he untangled his finger from the dark brown curl and began to caress her jaw, "or steals what is mine. We both know that your father ---Daniel I think his name was--- had a shady record, and although his skill as a forger was remarkable, he tended to 'borrow' things that weren't his," the grip increased on Sango's small jaw as she began to clench her teeth in anger and disgust for the man who was responsible for her family's demise.

"Leave... my father ...out of this!" she growled through her teeth.

"Oh, but dear Sango, I believe he has a very important place in this conversation! After all, he died trying to give you the one thing I wanted most---"Naraku's irritation piqued.

"And, what would that be? You stole many things and made him forge the fruits of your "excavations" for the museums! 'ow could you not get what you wanted? You own all of the originals!" Sango shot back.

"All except one—the burial mask from that tomb in Saqqara. You know the one: solid gold with inlaid stones, exquisite New Kingdom craftsmanship...need I say more?"

"I don't 'ave it." She said plainly.

"Of course, and de-Nile is only a river. I know you have that mask and you're going to give it to me or I will have to extend our bloodfeud to your beautiful friend Miss Kagome." Sango brushed his deathly cold hand away from her jaw.

"I told you I don't 'ave it! Da never gave me a mask of any kind. I have no idea of what yer talkin' about. Maybe one of yer 'trusted associates' 'as it, but I don't. 'e gave it to the museum in hope of a reward because _you_ screwed 'im over on the forging deal!" Sango pointed her index finger accusingly toward Naraku's chest. Both marble-like hands pushed her shoulders to the wall, allowing Naraku the chance to get closer to her ear.

"You listen, and you listen well you little guttersnipe! You _will_ give me the piece I killed your shifty sonofabitch dad to get. Don't think for one second that because I spared your mother that I will not hesitate to go after you. Be a good little girl, and I won't harm you or your friend---"accidents" can be arranged easily around here. Now, I will be gracious and allow the two of you to enjoy your little train ride until we reach Cairo; but then you _must_ hand it over. I will send word as to when the exchange will take place. Think about it Sango, you have a lot riding on this..." Naraku straightened up and sneered as if he'd won, and walked away. As soon as he was in the next car, Sango slumped down on the wall. How could he have known she had it? Or that her father had entrusted her with the piece in the first place? She had to figure out a way to save both herand Kagome's skins—but what? Cairo was only a day away! The only one who could possibly protect them was Lord Sesshomaru; but would he consent if he knew Sango's family's past connections with that vile bastard Naraku? She would have to try to steer Kagome out of Naraku's clutches---but how? Kagome had mentioned her fondness for the company of Sesshomaru's ward Rin, who had left an open invitation for Kagome to visit anytime. For the remainder of the afternoon, Sango's head was teeming with paranoid possibilities.

As the time for luncheon drew near, Naraku sat patiently waiting for Kagome to join the group in the dining car. Minutes passed, no Kagome. First course, no Kagome. Second course, no Kagome. Naraku grew more irritated as the time went by. He knew something was up; maybe Sango had told her about his checkered past? Maybe Sango told her about Daniel's death or about the artifact that would be the centerpiece of his collection? He had lost money on Daniel's betrayal—the man was an excellent artisan who produced fakes that fooled even the most scrupulous of museum curators—but he lost it all when he told Naraku he couldn't take the deceit, and the grave-robbing, and the thug work he had to do in addition to producing fakes. Daniel wanted to be let out of Naraku's crime and smuggling ring—only he made the mistake of trying to go to the authorities armed with enough information to put Naraku in Old Bailey. Naraku couldn't have _that_. So he let Daniel try and sell him out. Naraku hired some mercenaries in his employ to do the job; and they did. Naraku had Daniel shot right in front of his wife and kids during their Christmas dinner. Sango must have been eight years old then. He couldn't forgive her mother either—she was his former mistress and managed to help smuggle the real artifacts to his house in London—no one would dare check a woman's baggage! So his revenge was sweet—almost. He had to know where that mask was, as it was the most important thing in the burial cache. Was that the piece that Daniel sold to the Egyptian Museum? Or was it something else?

Still no Kagome. To an casual observer, Naraku would have appeared to be calmly munching on his food, responding to the occasional remark thrown his way by Kikyo or one of the other travelers. His eyes wandered around the dining car and noticed that Sesshomaru and his ward hadn't shown up for lunch either; how peculiar. Naturally, he assumed that he was courting Kagome for some unfathomable reason, and trying to catch Naraku in his element---antiquities. That shoddy proposal he introduced in Parliament was directed toward bringing down Naraku's trade initiatives and his foreign policy measures. Hell, even Cromer agreed to at least half of Naraku's initiatives, so long as they meant more money to pay off the unsightly debt Egypt had accrued during Khedive Ismail's vast building and modernization spree. Naraku decided that he needed to step up measures a bit, so that he would come out a winner—with the treasure and Kagome in tow.


	10. Dirty Rotten Past

**Chp. 10 Dirty, Rotten Past**

'_What a refreshing nap!'_ Thought Kagome to herself as she stretched and yawned. Her still blurry vision made out  
the clock on the wall: it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. She got up and went to the ceramic wash basin to rinse the  
dust and sweat off of her face and neck. She looked at herself in the small mirror and saw a disheveled guttersnipe staring back at her. Believe it or not, she felt normal for once; all of this dressing up and putting on a perfect mask was getting to be too much for her.

'_I just want a husband I don't have to pretend for—but how could I face my family if I don't produce an outstanding suitor? I mean, Naraku is acting a bit peculiar, and Sesshomaru doesn't seem to have any interest at all, except whenever Naraku is around. I do enjoy both his and Rin's company, but it feels so….odd. Oh well, at least we will be sightseeing soon so maybe everyone will perk up. This traveling is about to do me in!'_

Kagome heard the door slide open and saw Sango's head poke through. "Oh, hello Sango! Did you get a moment to sit down and rest?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

"Uh, no I didn't. You are to bathe in about a quarter o' an hour. I'll 'scort you to the baths then. Then there's afternoon tea, you might not want to miss that—oh, and Rin asked if you would dine with her and her 'uncle' tonight," Sango replied. Kagome noticed that she looked slightly more pale than usual—as a matter of fact, she looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Um, Sango, is there something wrong?" Kagome inquired. Sango fidgeted and sat down on the lower bunk; she folded her hands in her lap and stared at the floor. A deep sigh issued from her breast-----something was definitely wrong.

"Kagome…..I have something to tell you….something very important that could change the way you see this whole trip….and me. I haven't told you until now because I didn't believe that the situation was going to get this grim, " Sango saw Kagome's face go from concerned to scared as those last few words left her lips.

"What situation do you mean? What happened?"

Sango took another deep breath-----this was going to be the longest confession of her life.

"Well, let me start from the beginning----oh, an' you might want to sit down for this, it's gonna take a while---- before I knew you, I worked on steamers as a ladies' maid and sent most of the money home to my family whenever the ship came back to port in England. Now, you probably already know that my Da died, right? (Kagome nodded her head in agreement) Well, he didn't die a natural death, and it weren't an accident that killed him either…he was murdered----right in front of me an' me brother on Christmas Day,"

"Oh dear God!" Kagome gasped.

Tears were beginning to gather at the edges of Sango's eyes as she continued, " and the ones who done it were hired by your prospective suitor Naraku. Those filthy bastards shot me father right as 'e came in the door with our bloody Christmas pudding! Because me Da didn't want to work for 'im anymore! He was tired of the lying, the cheating, the forgery, and all the people he had to kill to get what Naraku wanted. He wanted to live a clean life—start over, and so did me Ma. So he came clean wit' the law and the museums and "donated" some of the treasures he had made fakes of ,and gave the fakes to Naraku." Sango broke down and Kagome grabbed a towel off of the basin rack and wiped her tears.

"There, there…calm yourself. So Naraku had your Dad killed because he wouldn't cooperate on forging things?" Sango sniffed and nodded. "Like what kinds of things was your dad making forgeries of?" Kagome asked with an unexpected calm. Sango had half expected her to run out of the room in disbelief, not to be calm and motherly about it.

"He—he forged stuff from ancient graves, Egyptian graves; like burying masks and jewelery, statues, and tomb stuff. Naraku had him robbin' graves with other thugs and then taking the loot, copying it, and sellin' the fakes to private collectors or museums. He and me Mum worked for Naraku. Me Da took two orig'nal pieces back with 'im to England for to show the authorities so they'd grant 'im immunity from Naraku,"

"What'd he bring back?"

"A burial mask and a heart scarab. He already gave the museum in England the mask, but told me to keep the scarab safe so if I ever end up in Egypt, to give it to someone who knows about it, anything to keep it from Naraku." Sango explained.

"Oh….so what's so important about the scarab? Didn't he tell you? And why keep it out of Naraku's hands?" Kagome asked, her interest piqued.

" I don't know. Alls I know is that it's valuable for some reason….and now Naraku knows who I am, and that I have something that he desperately wants. But, he thinks I'm hiding the mask-----he doesn't know about the scarab. But he _does _know that I have _something_ and that you are my mistress---so now he'll try and use you to get to me."

"How do you know this?"

"He threatened me earlier—if I don't produce it, we're dead. He can arrange anything here in Egypt! He has tons of men who work for him! Which is why we are so lucky to have Lord Sesshomaru with us. He's one of the men who knows that Naraku has some kind of racket going on and can help us!" Sango said desperately.

Now everything began to make sense: Naraku's insistance that she be alone with him, by his side all the time; Sesshomaru's urging for Kagome to become friends with Rin; His odd behavior and interference at the ball on her first night on the ship; the odd moments when Naraku talked to that toady of his; the assistant's snotty behavior towards Sango on the platform….yes, yes, now it all made sense!

"Ohmigod! It all makes sense now!" Kagome gasped in revelation.

"Yes, an' Naraku insists that I hand him over whatever he thinks I have when we get to Cairo, or we are dead as doornails. Go to dinner with Rin tonight and stay cool around Naraku if you run into him---pardon my French ---but we're in some deep shit!" Sango's confession scared the crap out of Kagome, now that she knew that her grandfather had no clue about the man he picked out for her to seduce into marriage---he didn't know that Naraku was nothing more than a glorified thug.

"Dear God Sango how long did you know this? Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have led him on if youda told me! I asked you about him when we were back on the ship! Why didn't you tell me NOT to go for him?" Kagome hissed.

"I….I didn't think he'd notice me, or even know what I looked like since he murdered me Da when I was eight---O God Kagome I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean to bring you into this I swear! Swear to God!" Kagome was pissed, but not at Sango---the target of her anger was Naraku, the man her grandfather and mother had drilled into her head to marry at any cost. She had to keep a cool head in this, lest she send both her and Sango to certain death.

Kagome sighed. " Sango, Listen, I know that you didn't intend for this to happen, but it did----we have to try to find someone to help us….someone who has influence….someone who---"

"Sesshomaru." Sango said solemnly.

"What? We can't expect him to help us!" Kagome exclaimed.

" He's our only chance! If he can't help us no one will! Who else knows Naraku like he does? Who else is involved in antiquities? If I brought this thing to Lord Barclay or the Duke they would think I had stole it from a patron! Sesshomaru has dirt on Naraku! C'mon! It _makes_ sense!" Sango explained rather heatedly. Kagome was absolutely fine about going to Sesshomaru for help, but there was one big problem…

"Yeah, it makes sense…but what happens when I return to England with no husband? My family's put all their stock into me---if I don't deliver, their well-being is at stake," Kagome's voice trembled. Sango had forgot about _that_ little detail. She reached out, patted Kagome on the shoulder, and said, " I'm sure we can find you a suitable husband, if I can't, then maybe Sesshomaru knows of some nice, well-off fellow---I've heard from the other passengers that a lot of military officers are in need of a wife---they make a nice chunk o' change." Somehow, that just didn't comfort Kagome; sure, a constant paycheck was nice, but he had no influence over anyone. She didn't want her husband to be someone's lackey—she didn't want to be the wife who kowtows to everyone. But first, she had to make sure that she & Sango were alive to find such a person.

Sango managed to glance at the clock and saw that it was high time Kagome bathed and got ready for tea time, or at least supper. "Kagome, we gotta get you to the bathing room, it's time. I have a feeling that we'll be able to talk better after you've had a dip in the tub, okay? And shall I send that reply to Lord Sesshomaru for dinner?"

"I think you know my answer on that one. It's an offer we can't refuse!" Kagome replied.


	11. A Drastic Action

A/N: Thought I was never coming back, didn't you? Well, finals are over, thank God! I managed to squeeze out this semester with a 3.5 GPA. Because of school projects, final exam Hell, and the Christmas retail season I have been lax in my updating…but now I have no excuse! I am sick with bronchitis and have nothing to do but stay at home & write until I get better---although I wanted to take it easy during Christmas break, this wasn't what I had in mind! But the good news is that now I can give you those chapters you've been waiting for---Chapter 12 is going to be a long one and it should be up at least by New Year's. Hope you all had a great Holiday and that Santa was good to y'all (as we say in tha Dirty South)!

**Chp. 11 A Drastic Action **

Sango finished buttoning the back of Kagome's sky blue evening dress. The gown was modest, with a slight bustle in the back, and a neckline that draped in a Grecian fashion. The simple, elegant ensemble was completed with the addition of her Grandmother's silver locket, to remind her of her mission. She was escorted to Sesshomaru and Rin's car, where the three would dine for the evening. As she was being informed by her escort, Kagome couldn't help but hope that Sesshomaru would dismiss Rin at some point so they could get down to business. As the porter/escort opened the door to the "suite" (I am really not sure what they refer to a private car) Kagome felt the soft glow of the gaslight, and saw it reflect off of the snowy strands of Sesshomaru's hair. He bowed slightly and said, " Good evening, Miss Kagome. I had hoped that you would join me."

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru. How could I refuse an invitation from such an esteemed gentleman as yourself? You are too kind to extend such an honor," Kagome replied as she stepped in the room. As she scoped out the car, she noticed that something was missing—namely Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru, is Rin dining with us this evening?"

"No, she took an early supper and retired for the night. I advised her to get plenty of rest because tomorrow is going to be a taxing day," He explained nonchalantly as he ushered her to her seat. _'Oh boy… you have NO idea, do you?'_

"Oh, that's awful, I had hoped to chat with her before we reached Cairo, " she replied.

"Oh no, that is simply the excuse I gave her so that I could discuss some things with you outside of her presence, " he chuckled. His smile was striking. Kagome blushed. She fiddled with her napkin to hide her flushed cheeks.

"What did you have in mind to discuss?" she asked with a nervous voice. He took a sip of water from a glass. Dinner was in the process of being served as the two spoke.

" I was going to ask you if you had noticed any peculiar behavior from Lord Naraku, considering the amount of time you've spent with him," the words flowed out with no emotion. _" Damn, he doesn't miss a beat, does he?"_

"Actually, I had planned to address that with you, which is the main reason I accepted your dinner invite. I noticed that he has been more persistent in persuing any plans with me, and that he accosted my servant girl in the hall earlier this afternoon," Kagome informed him as she took a sip of soup. Sesshomaru's eyebrows lifted in interest.

"Oh? That's interesting. Why the servant girl?" he asked.

"Because he remembers her from the past---more importantly, he knew her parents---very well, I might add, " Kagome allowed him to digest this. Kagome lowered her eyes as she raised the soup spoon to her lips, allowing the warm beef broth to trickle into her mouth in the pregnant pause between herself and Sesshomaru.

"Please elaborate Miss Kagome, what was the nature of your maid's parents' relationship towards Naraku Hamilton?" He seemed to lean in closer to the glowing candles on the table, the dim light illuminating his golden irises. She raised her eyes to meet his, almost losing herself in their splendor, and said softly, " He murdered them."

Sesshomaru was a bit shocked."He what? Murdered them you say? Why the deuce would he do that? There must have been some reason behind it," he left off, leading the question, " has she told you _why_?" Kagome bit her lip and decided that before she should spill the sordid details, that she should enlist his help without laying all of her cards on the table.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you must wonder at why I have imparted on you such an awful story, but the truth is---well, remember that first night on the ship when you pulled me aside?"

He cracked a small grin, "I do."

"And do you remember that ominous warning about Naraku using innocents to further his plots?" Her voice lilted nervously.

"Yes, but my dear where, pray tell, is this line of questioning leading? Has he done anything to you directly? Made any scandalous advances?" His hand put down his utensil and crossed the table to rest on hers. _Good, he's concerned_ she thought.

" He _has _tried to make amorous advances toward me, but the fact that he threatened my maid greatly disturbs me---what I mean to say, Lord Seeshomaru, is that we are in great danger and we need someone who can help us… someone we can trust. I am very sorry that I am burdening you with this request, but will you help us?" She pleaded, clasping his one hand with both of hers. This was the one thing he needed to nail Naraku for once and all, and Kagome had provided him with the opportunity and evidence he was desperate for---but he had to consider the repercussions of such an arrangement; he didn't want to appear to be a suitor in pursuit of Kagome, his feelings were reserved for someone else…his fleeting thoughts returned to him as he heard Kagome sniffle across the small table, a trace of tears stained her pretty face. He had made his decision.

"My dear, why are you crying?" he asked, concerned.

"I-I'm afraid. Not just for me, but for Sango---he said-- he'd kill us if we didn't give him what he wanted, " she choked back a sob. He rose from his chair and guided her to the fancy parlour sofa. She sat facing him as he took her hands in his once again.

He offered her his handkerchief and she took it begrudgingly. "Now, tell me why he would propose such a horrid thing, " he coaxed. Kagome dabbed at her tear-stained face, and continued, inwardly pleased that she had piqued his interest in their case.

"Sango, my maid, has a piece that Naraku wants for his collection, but the piece she has is not the one he thinks it is. You see, her father dealt in forging antiquities for Naraku, and he gave two of the forgeries to him and kept the originals to show the authorities," she paused to blow her nose.

"And then what?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Then somehow, Sango's father entrusted one of the pieces to Sango, saying that she should do everything in her power to keep the piece safe from Naraku's clutches. The other piece he gave to the British Museum to spite Naraku. Now do you see the gravity of our situation? He wanted us to hand over whatever she has when we get to Cairo or he would arrange an 'accident' for us." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's face in hopes of finding an answer---his answer came in the form of his large hand rubbing her shoulder in consolation.

"My dear Kagome, how could I ignore your appeal? I have long suspected Naraku of having some, shall we say, less than noble dealings with the transport and sale of antiquities. Now, I can assure you that your maid's artifact will be in good hands, as I am attempting to recover artifacts which have been looted from various sites in Egypt. I have also funded quite a few expeditions, which have resulted in fully excavating the sites that were believed to have been looted by some of the thugs in Naraku's employ, to prove my case to Parliament. If you don't mind, could you enlighten me as to the nature of this 'piece'?" His steady, calm speech had evoked the desired response from Kagome. She noticed the soothing effect that his mild caress had on her shoulder—she blushed.

"The-uh 'piece' is a heart scarab. I am not sure what that is or why its important, but Sango told me that Naraku believed that she had a gold burial mask---which she doesn't, of course. I haven't seen it—the scarab, I mean," Kagome imparted, still a bit nervous with Sesshomaru's hand on her mostly bare shoulder. Her skin tingled when he touched her, and didn't recoil in the same disgusted manner as when Naraku had tried to touch her.

Sesshomaru started to feel the sudden heat between them, and in all gentlemanly propriety removed his hand from her shoulder, letting the tips of his fingers lazily caress the length of Kagome's slender arm, feeling the softness of her skin. Her eyes were glued to his as she saw his pupils enlarge slightly as he took in her lovely features. He was feeling the romantic in him come out—a damsel in distress, a terrible tyrant in pursuit of her, it was like the old medieval tales he indulged himself with as a boy. The air became so thick that one could slice it with a knife and Sesshomaru, in the imagined part of the knight in shining armor, spoke the very words Kagome wanted to hear, " I will help you, only on one condition," he paused, revealing his debonair smile.

Kagome, who was completely entranced, replied, " And what is that?"

"That you forgive me for my actions and trust me in my arrangements to help you and your maid," He replied huskily, deftly closing the remaining distance between them. Kagome smiled, her eyes bright and shiny in the low light. "I forgive you then. I am in your debt, Lord Sesshomaru. Please allow me to show my gratitude in some way---" she was cut off as his mouth overtook hers in a surge of passion. Kagome had never been kissed like _that_ before, at least not that she remembered. His lips were soft and his kiss was fierce as he pulled her to him. She yielded—it was the least she could do since she had asked for such a Herculean favor. As he continued to pepper her lips with searing kisses, she found that she didn't half mind this kissing business, and she especially didn't mind that such a handsome man had chosen to kiss her of his own free will. So she returned his kiss innocently. After a few more seconds he drew his face from hers, halted his ministrations and scooted back on the sofa, noticeably flushed and short of breath.

" Please forgive me for taking such liberties with you Miss Kagome, but I am sure you are aware of what soft light and a pair of trembling lips does to a man! I truly am sorry, but I just couldn't—"

" I already forgave you, my Lord. Don't be ashamed; it was the least I could do to thank you for helping us in our hour of need. Besides, " her voice sweetened, "it was kind of nice." She smiled at him. He returned her smile. "Now," she said in a secular manner, continuing her item of business, " since Naraku has made it clear that he intends to inform us as to when he expects the piece handed to him, we must figure out a way to stall him."

"I have made alternative plans to tour some of the sites my team has been working on these past few seasons before the Cook's tour is bound for Luxor. Perhaps I can arrange for you to accompany me on these tours… and I believe I can find someone to ascertain the nature of that heart scarab, hmm?"

"What about Sango? What if Naraku tries to harm her when neither of us is around?"

"She will just have to 'assist' you on these outings. I can make the necessary arrangements to keep you both safe. When we check into Shepheard's Hotel, I will send an invitation for you to join me at dinner with some of my colleagues—your maid will be present with the staff, of course." Kagome was elated. She thanked her Creator and placed a polite kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek to announce her approval of his plan. His hand cupped her chin.

"Thank you very much, but it's getting rather late, and I should be going now, " Kagome said shakily as she tried to stand up. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"I am glad to have been your confidante in this, Kagome. You have helped my investigation greatly. But we must be careful not to advertise our partnership too loudly, as Naraku has his little spies crawling everywhere. I would advise that you not speak of our arrangement to anyone but Sango, and in a voice none too loud—anyone could be listening. I'll ask my butler Jaken to escort you to your room, just in case, " Sesshomaru warned in a fatherly tone.

"Advice taken. I will see you tomorrow at supper, my Lord, " Kagome curtsied as she left the suite. Sesshomaru went toward the table and rang the small silver bell that sat near the candelabra to rouse a sleepy Jaken from the next room.

"Yes mi'lord?" Jaken stood at attention.

"Escort Miss Kagome to her cabin and make sure she gets there safely—no excuses."

"Yes mi'lord. She will arrive safely." The butler replied.

"And do make sure no suspicious persons are lurking outside her room, will you Jaken?"

"Like before sir?"

"Yes, like on the ship, Jaken. We have to take great pains that she arrives home in one piece after this is all over, she is very important to us."

"I agree completely, mi' lord."


	12. AlLayl fil Qahira Part 1

**Chp. 12  
Al-Layl fil Qahira Part I**

" O fer Christ's sake, do we _have _to meet that awful stuff-shirt at the train station?" Inuyasha whined as he heard the muezzin's call from the surrounding mosques in his neighborhood of Ismailia at the convenient hour of 5 o'clock AM. He had been dreading this day since Sesshomaru had sent him a telegram announcing his arrival in the country a few days prior. Normally he didn't mind hearing the Adan (call to worship), and rather preferred it to the awfully annoying Swiss cuckoo clock Miroku had. As he heard the undulating voices of the muezzins he often reflected on what he had to accomplish for the day, which usually consisted of going over tomb etchings, plans, and maps of the excavation area. He always had his men survey the area and draw up a detailed map, so that he could refer to it when the excavation began and ended—because if he didn't find anything that season, someone in the future undoubtedly would.

Inuyasha rose and opened the elaborate wooden screens on his bedroom window, allowing the cool morning breeze in. The dawn had broken into streams of orange, pink, and grey as the incarnation of Ra, Kheper, rolled the sun into existence over the sleepy Cairo metropolis. He looked down from his window and saw a man on a donkey cart clip-clopping through the alleyway, an abaya-clad mother and her two children carrying baskets of _mulukhiyya_ greens and _fuul_ beans for a future meal, two cats lazing around the dusty doorway of a coffee house while a _fakir_ laid out his prayer rug and prostrated towards the holy city of Mecca outside of the coffee house. Inuyasha sighed and turned away from the picturesque sight outside his window, his Turkish kaftan billowing slightly from the breeze. He loved his life, aside from Sesshomaru and the nosy expatriate English population in Cairo, and wouldn't trade it for anything. He only went back to cold, rainy England when he had to present something at Oxford or the Royal Archaeological Society; oh yes, and at the British Museum, which he detested with a passion. It wasn't so much the museum as the dolt who ran it, E.Wallis Budge, notorious for his erroneous attempts at hieroglyphic translation and generally screwing things up all around in the way the British bureaucracy had been infamous for. Inuyasha started downstairs to the kitchen for his breakfast of toast, marmalade, and Turkish coffee, or as his cook Gamal called it, _gahwa mazbuut_. The strong, murky beverage tasted like a mix of dark chocolate, pepper (only slightly) and Italian espresso, and was served in small brass demitasse cups. Miroku constantly teased Inuyasha for drinking _gahwa mazbuut_, saying that he would turn his teeth black from the grounds, and that he was "going native".

But currently, Miroku was not at the table. _The lazy oaf is probably still sleeping off that ouzo he had last night, stupid git,_Inuyasha thought to himself.Yes, Miroku loved to associate with a bunch of Greeks and Armenians who lived a few doors down and owned a small glass shop in one of the neighborhood _suq_s. Inuyasha joined him on a few occasions and often found himself to be Miroku's crutch as the two of them stumbled home, blazed from what they jokingly referred to as "Greek fire". If it wasn't for the Greeks and Armenians who shared their feelings toward living in a foreign land, they would be lonely in their little alley in Ismailia, save for some kind-hearted neighbors and fellow Europeans. Inuyasha felt most at home when he stayed overnight in Selim's village at the 'lab' and close to his site.

While Inuyasha was sipping his _gahwa_, he heard the sleep-laden thumping of Miroku's feet as he descended from his 'wing' of the house. Since Egyptian houses tend to be arranged according to gender, Miroku took the living quarters that would have belonged to a husband on the left side of the house, and Inuyasha resided in the more private _harim_ quarters which were historically supposed to be reserved for the women in the family. This is not to say that Inuyasha considered himself effeminate, no that wasn't the case—he just liked the quiet solace the rooms offered—perfect when he had to study artifacts or mull over papers and research. Miroku slumped into the chair beside him, his eyes bloodshot.

"Looks like someone had a wild night, " Inuyasha teased.

"Pissss off you! At least I won a few pounds at cards!" Miroku retaliated, hung over.

"I'm sure they just funneled that Greek fire down your throat, eh? Don't you remember what day it is?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"My birthday?" Miroku asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nope."

"Your birthday?"

"Nope. Wrong again my drunken friend."

"Well, what the hell day is it?"

"The day Sesshomaru's train gets in to Cairo, dumbshit."

"Oh! _That_ day! I almost forgot! Damn! What time are we supposed to meet him at the station?"

"Ten o'clock," Inuyasha informed his half-witted companion.

"Oh good! I can go back to sleep!" Miroku exclaimed in mock joy.

"The hell you are! You're helping me update those site reports until we leave!" Inuyasha retorted. Miroku's blinked in disbelief and nearly face-faulted on the wooden floor. Inuyasha poured a demitasse of Turkish coffee and pushed it toward Miroku. "Here, drink this, it'll sober ya up in no time---and we haven't got time to waste, " he offered. Miroku, who was adverse to this beverage, took it and sucked the sludge down like a trooper, contorting his face into a grimace as the taste set in.

"Ugh! For the life of me, I will **never** understand why you drink this god-awful sludge every morning Inuyasha! Horrible!" Miroku spat.

"It does the job doesn't it?" Inuyasha reasoned. Miroku held his tongue out in disgust and mumbled something about his teeth turning black as he made his way to his bathroom. Inuyasha finished the rest of his breakfast and rung the bell for Gamal to come. When the manservant arrived, Inuyasha asked if they had received any mail. Gamal went to fetch it, and a minute later he returned with invitations and a telegram. He glanced over the invitations, which were nothing more than the uppity English traveling set's attempt to get him to give tours of his sites in the guise of a friendly meal. He picked the telegram from the small pile and started to read it. It said:

Inuyasha---Dine with me tonight at Shepheard's on terrace---formal attire—--bring your assistant. Will get to site report over dinner. Have important news.

---Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…this looks interesting. Wonder what the ole bugger has to say that's so important---better be good news for once, " Inuyasha muttered to himself as he picked up the small piece of paper and headed back to his room.

* * *

_A few hours later…about 8:30 AM…_

Kagome had spent the night dreaming about the unexpected kiss; she didn't tell Sango about it, of course, but she had informed her friend that they had an ally for their cause. Sango seemed pleased at this new development, but Kagome could sense that she had some lingering doubts about the matter. She rolled over and scanned the room for Sango's presence, only to find that Sango wasn't there. She was aware that they would be arriving in Cairo in less than two hours, but she wasn't sure if that was two hours English time or Egyptian time, as the Egyptians tended to be a bit on the tardy side, according to some of the well-seasoned travelers on the tour. She decided to get up anyhow and wash her face, maybe pack a few things while she decided what to wear for the day. A few minutes later, she decided on a smart little "day frock" with ruffled three-quarter length sleeves. Her mother designed the quaint little number from a Paris catalogue, and even managed to find the slate blue and crème-striped fabric that the catalogue featured. Kagome rang the bell for assistance and moments later a young Egyptian man knocked at the door. She told him that she needed her maid and the young man was happy to oblige---for a bit of baksheesh. Kagome slipped him some coins and he left with the assurance that he would send Sango. It was not five minutes later when Sango returned with a tray of coffee and croissants.

"Where've you been Sango?"

"Oh, just getting breakfast, checking the hotel arrangements…you know someone made a change in our room reservations? When I went to check the tour agenda, that was changed too… looks like Sesshomaru works fast, huh? I guess we're staying at Shepheard's and not accompanying the rest of the group on the way down to Luxor," Sango remarked questioningly.

"Aren't we going on the same steamer to Luxor?"

"Nope. It says that we are booked on a _private_ vessel. A _da-ha-bee-yah_, whatever that is, " Sango replied.

"Surely, he doesn't expect that we'll be living on the same vessel—two single women and a bachelor on a vessel all alone—if my mother ever found out—no, if word got around my reputation would be ruined! That's a scandal waiting to happen!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Apparently, when he asked you to trust him on the arrangements, he didn't consider the possibility of rumors."

"I guess not. Well, hopefully I'll get to discuss this matter with him over dinner tonight. Oh, yeah, you'll be at my side during the whole affair so Naraku won't have the opportunity to harass you anymore," Kagome said. Sango sighed. She knew that Naraku would not just shy away because of Sesshomaru's influence; she was convinced that he would find a loophole in their plan, and when he did, God help them.

* * *

"So it appears that good ol' Sesshomaru has taken them under his wing, has he?"

"Yes my lord, it does, " the young brunette replied.

"We'll just have to try harder. Now its time for you to prove you're worth your salt, sweetheart…you have your orders." He calculated as he rubbed his palms together.

"But what if…" she started and was promptly interrupted.

"There are no what-ifs. You do it or you're terminated, understand? You fucking find a way. I know you girl, you're creative, " he interjected harshly. Clearly, this was not a run-of-the-mill job.

"You promise you'll hold up your end of the bargain if I finish the job?" she asked, her voice lilting.

"Not _if_, but _when_. You'll get what's coming to you, make no mistake about that." He smirked devilishly as she turned and left.

_

* * *

_

_10:05 am Cairo_

The train hissed and moaned as it pulled up to the crowded platform at Cairo station. It was quite a sight to behold; galabiyya-clad vendors hawking their wares, groups of darkly veiled women trilling and waving colored handkerchiefs, children jumping up and down in anticipation, porters waiting with carriages, and the police and army trying in vain to keep the whole situation from escalating to chaos. In the midst of this sea of bodies were Inuyasha and Miroku, sitting atop their dusty black Daimler motorcar. Miroku held up a pair of brass opera glasses in order to view the platform.

"You look pretty damn ridiculous with those opera glasses you know, " Inuyasha remarked.

"Well, how else will we be able to identify Mr. High-and-Mighty, hmm genius?" Miroku queried as he scanned the stream of passengers exiting the train.

"Well, last time I checked, he had the same snowy locks as yours truly—I think he'll stand out like a sore thumb in this crowd, " Inuyasha replied sarcastically. Miroku hummed as he continued to scan the crowd, and Inuyasha sank down onto the front seat with a sigh.

"Hmm, hmm, hmmm…."

"Anything worth checking out up there?" Inuyasha looked up at his friend.

"No…not yet, just your regular old fuddy-duddies…. oh! Waitaminute! I think we've got something here…hey Inu look at this one! She's a doll!" Inuyasha scrambled up on top of the seat and snatched the opera glasses for himself.

"Which one? The one in the white and black or the one with the parasol?"

"You mean there's two?"

"Are you blind as well as daft? Of course there's two of 'em!" Inuyasha shouted back over the din of the crowd.

"Lemme see that again!" Miroku snatched the glasses back. Sure enough, there were two ladies standing on the platform. "Holy smokes, they look alike! You think they're twins?"

"Hell no you fool! Can't you see that the one in the black skirt is walking behind the other one?" Inuyasha observed. "You've had enough time with those damn glasses, fork 'em over you lecher!" Miroku sighed and yielded the glasses.

"As you wish, _effendi_, " he smirked. Inuyasha furrowed his brows in annoyance.

"Dammit! First Selim and now you! Hey, the one with the parasol is talking to…Sesshomaru? Hey, go get the signal so he knows we're here!"

"Aye aye Cap'n!" Miroku saluted as he dropped over the back seat and pulled out a broom handle with a red scarf attached. He stood up on the car seat and started waving it. "Does he see it yet?"

"Nah, not yet…. oh hold on…yeah his little lackey just pointed us out to him…they're getting the old jackboots to clear a way…. Holy shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed colorfully.

"What?"

"Those dames…they're followin' him over here…damn! Those are some big trunks!Hope the _suffragi_s we hired will be able to mount those on the cart, " Inuyasha observed.

"He never said anything about bringin' dames with 'im, you sure that's him?"

" Does a bear—"

"Okay, I believe you…but there's one problem…how are we going to fit all those people in the motorcar?" Miroku wondered. Inuyasha hadn't though about that.

"Can we flip up that extra seat in the back? If we could, someone could fit back there…" he trailed off as Sesshomaru approached.

"I see you received my telegram, Inuyasha, " Sesshomaru quipped.

"Yeah…But I had no idea you'd be bringing guests," Inuyasha replied as he stared at one "guest" in particular.

"Oh how incredibly rude of me!" Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and Sango. "Kagome, Sango, this is my head archaeologist, Inuyasha Tomuri Inuyasha tips his bowler hat, and his research assistant, Miroku Hendsler, " Sesshomaru said. Miroku hopped off of the vehicle and took Kagome's hand and kissed it. Inuyasha's hairs bristled on the back of his neck. He knew Miroku was a bonafide ladies' man, but did he have to kiss _her _hand?

"Enchante mademoiselle, bienvenue a Egypte," he said huskily. Kagome giggled at his horridly overaccented French. He took Sango's hand and allowed his lips to linger just a bit longer, which thoroughly annoyed the hand's owner. "Enchante, mademoiselle, " Miroku said dreamily. There was a brief pause as the two locked eyes.

"I'd like my hand back, _monsieur_." Sango said in a not-so-impressed tone.

"Oh, of course!" Miroku exclaimed, a bit disappointed that his wiles were not welcomed so readily.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, This is Miss Kagome Higurashi and her companion Sango Forth…and of course you know my ward Rin," Sesshomaru gestured toward the women. Kagome caught Inuyasha's gaze on her and felt the color rise to her cheeks. Of course, this small exchange did not go unnoticed by the other three; Miroku coughed a bit to get their attention.

"_Ahem_! So, your lordship, where is everyone to sit?" he asked to break the momentary silence.

"Did you hire a porter for the luggage, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Uh.. yeah. The _suffragi_ has a cart just over there," Inuyasha pointed to a donkey-drawn cart headed by his _reis_ Selim and his cousins Hamza and Daoud, who were currently making their way toward the motorcar. They waved to Inuyasha, who waved back.

"_Asalaam aleikum Akhu el Afreet wa'l Meeruku effendi!_ _Fayn al shonaat min al 'a3tr?_ ( Peace be upon you hello Brother of Demons and Mr. Miroku! Where is the luggage from the train?)" Selim asked.

"_Kul-li shay huna, ya Selim. _(It's all here, Selim.) _Yakhud hathahi ila al funduq Shepheard's lil Sesshomaru Bey wa'l Sitt, min fadluk?_ (Take this to Shepheard's Hotel for Lord Sesshomaru and the Lady, please?)"

_" Hathahi Sitt gameela, Akhu el Afreet. Hal zowjatuhu el Bey?_ (This lady is beautiful, Brother of Demons. Is she the Lord's wife?)" Selim asked in his normal inquisitive manner. Inuyasha stole a quick glance at the two people in question. Kagome wasn't standing too close to Sesshomaru, and didn't appear to be making eyes at him, so Inuyasha quietly ruled out that possibility.

"_Ma' taqdish Selim. Netkalim ba'adayn, okay?_ ( I don't think so Selim. We'll talk later, okay?)" Inuyasha ended their conversation before Sesshomaru caught wind of what they were discussing. He noticed the odd stares he was receiving from the three women. Selim nodded in agreement and whistled for Daoud and Hamza to load the luggage onto the cart. Miroku opened the door to the vehicle, " Ladies first, " he held his hand out and Rin grabbed it as she hoisted herself into the first row.

"Rin, " Sesshomaru addressed her sternly, "shouldn't you accompany Miss Kagome and Miss Sango in the back seat?" Rin looked at her adoptive father and made a pouting face.

"But I want to see Miroku drive the motorcar! I've never been to Egypt and I never get to sit in the front! Pleeease!" She whined.

"Now see here Rin, " Sesshomaru countered. Kagome, who could never say no to a pouting child, spoke up. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sure she won't be too spoiled if you allow her this one indulgence…"

" Look at her! She's the very image of a spoiled brat! Don't encourage her Miss Kagome!" he exclaimed. Rin made her very best puppy eyes.

"I believe Sango and I will survive if a man sits with us, my lord. Please? For her sake? Obviously this is important to her, " Kagome pleaded on Rin's behalf.

"You two are as thick as thieves! Fine, Rin. You may sit in the front with Miroku and myself." Sesshomaru huffed.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" Rin clasped her hands together in delight. Kagome inched her way across the back seat towards Inuyasha, who had taken the liberty of sitting near the opposite door. As she scooted in to make room for Sango and her valise, Inuyasha noticed that their thighs were touching. A light blush rose to his cheeks as he felt her brush against him. Not knowing what to do with his arms, and not wishing to be crushed, he kept one hand on his knee, and allowed his elbow to extend over the car door.

"Everyone situated?" Miroku hollered. He received a unanimous reply. With that, he put on his driving goggles and started the engine. The crowd that was milling past and around them stepped away slightly as the police escorts cleared a path. Miroku backed up the Daimler and eventually reached the main thoroughfare, Sharia Clot Bey.

In truth, Kagome was silently hoping that Rin would sit in the front, so she could get a better look at this Inuyasha character. What she didn't know is that she shared the same hope as the man beside her. She decided to be bold, for once in her life. "If I may be so intrusive Mr. Tomuri, what language were you speaking back there?" He turned his head to face Kagome. Again, she was entranced by his golden eyes.

"Oh, just Arabic." He replied nonchalantly, as if everyone should know how to speak Arabic.

"I see. Is that the only language spoken around here?"

"That and English. And some French and German depending on where you are and who you deal with."

"How do you speak it so well?" Kagome inquired, amazed at the concept of bilingualism.

"Well, I'm with native speakers practically everyday. I just pick it up as I go along. You learn a language rather fast when you need it to survive, " he said as he gazed at the scenery around him.

"Uh, how long have you been in Egypt Mr. Tomuri?" Kagome sensed that he wasn't much of a talker.

"This will be my seventh season, " he replied.

"So that's almost two years, am I correct?"

"No, that's about three and a half years altogether—nearly four, Miss Higurashi. Most excavation seasons last from about September until March or April. Only fools dig in the summer months."

"Why is that?" she asked innocently. He turned to face her once more. He couldn't conceive of a stupider question if he tried.

"Because, they would die from the extreme heat and sandstorms. That's why, " he replied matter-of-factly. Kagome didn't notice the slight irritation in his demeanor.

"Oh."

"Any more questions?" He asked, staring at her down his nose.

"Umm, what was it you said to the porter?"

"Nothing of consequence."

"I see," she said softly as she broke her gaze. '_How awfully rude he is! How was I supposed to know about the bloody language and how long a season was?At least that Miroku chap was much nicer,' _she thought to herself. Miroku suddenly swerved to miss a donkey cart and threw everyone off guard.

"Oy Miroku! What are ya trying to do? Kill us?" Inuyasha shouted towards the front. Unfortunately, Kagome's ears were ringing.

"Mr. Tomuri? Could you _not_ shout directly into my ears? That hurt!" Kagome complained. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Keh! Your precious ears weren't my target, lady!"

"I beg your pardon? _You _could have shouted your obscenities in another direction! That was very rude!" Kagome retorted.

"There was no other way, unless you'd like me to lean on your lap!" he argued.

"I hardly think that would've been necessary! You still owe me an apology!"

" Keh! I didn't do a bloody thing wrong! Your head just happened to be in the way, that's all!"

"Well,excuse me! The three of us are in close quarters back here and you could have been a bit more considerate!" Kagome exclaimed haughtily.

"I didn't do a goddamn thing wrong! You're the one making a grand event of it!"

"You shouldn't curse in front of a lady!"

"Who the hell said you're a lady? Ladies don't scream like friggin' banshees!"

"Well, I never! People like you should be locked up! Of all the---"

"Locked up? You're the one who's goin' nuts over here! Not me!"

"Will both of you just shut up! Thank God we're at the hotel!" Miroku shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said sternly.

"What?" he shot back.

"Apologize to Miss Kagome. You _did_ shout in her ear. I know because my ears are ringing as well!"

"Nothin' doin'! I'm not apologizing for a damn thing!" Inuyasha crossed his arms indignantly.

"You _will_ apologize sans profanity, or I will see that your concession is taken by someone else!" Sesshomaru threatened. Inuyasha mulled that thought over.

"Ugh, fine! Miss Higurashi, I'm sorry for yelling in your ear. " He said unenthusiastically. Kagome wasn't impressed.

"And if I don't accept your apology?" she asked, her eybrow raised.

" You better damn well accept it 'cause it's the only one you're gonna get!" Inuyasha was furious. Kagome chuckled.

"What're you laughin' at?" She continued to laugh harder.

"You! You look so funny when you're livid!"

"So are you accepting the apology or what?" He put his hands on his knees, his arms bent.

"Fine, for the sake of argument, I'll accept your little apology, although a real gentleman would've apologized on the spot. " She decided to pull his chain a little more.

"Dammit! Sesshomaru let me out of this car now!" Inuyasha insisted vehemently.

" Fine! Just don't forget to join us for supper! We have some important business to discuss!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Us? You mean…" he said with disbelief.

"Yes, everyone. Including the ladies."

"Oh Christ!" And with that, Inuyasha opened the door and jumped out as soon as the sputtering vehicle came to a halt. He left the door open and Kagome and Sango filed out onto the sidewalk in front of the legendary Shepheard's Hotel, their mouths agape with awe. Inuyasha made a beeline for the one spot he could find solace—the hotel bar.

* * *

_A Whiskey and Soda later…_

"Inuyasha, you could've handled that a bit better," Miroku advised as he knocked back a gin and tonic.

"Keh."

"No, I'm serious, first impressions are lasting and you just blew it big time." Inuyasha sighed as he cradled his head in his hands on the dark wooden surface of the bar. He was on whiskey and soda number two and it wasn't even supper yet. Not too many things unnerved him the way Kagome had on the ride to the hotel; oh sure he was quick to put up his dukes or spit out a sarcastic remark, but only when something really pissed him off. Although she had just asked him innocent questions, there was some weird undercurrent in the way she spoke, like the diction was forced and unnatural. He wondered if she really was as uptight as she portrayed herself to be. In that case, she'd be perfect for Sesshomaru— but that's what she was here for wasn't it? Why would Sesshomaru bring a woman that wasn't his to dine with them? He took another slug of his whiskey and soda and looked around the bar. He'd been here before, for a few dinners and drinks with colleagues and thought the bar was a bit too opulent for his taste; he preferred the Greek hole-in-the-wall down the street. Brass Islamic-style lanterns hung about the room, their glass casting geometric shapes over the walls and dark wood floor. Behind the bar was a large mirror, which reflected the myriad of bottles on display. There were tan leather couches amid the potted fichus and bromeliads. Pictures of hunting and cricket scenes dotted the cream-colored walls, and an oil painting of Prince Albert and Queen Victoria hung above the fireplace mantle. Miroku finally spoke, " You know, all this excessive talking of yours has to stop. I just can't take it anymore!" Inuyasha turned

"I'm not talking! You are! I'm just thinking to myself here," he shot back.

"Come on Inuyasha, she can't have been _that _bad," Miroku needled. The target in question knocked back the rest of the whiskey and soda, grimacing at the alcohol's kick.

"I could stand her if she just wasn't so damn annoying," he replied.

"How was she annoying? Did she talk to you?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha let out a tired sigh. "Yeah, she kept asking me questions…stupid ones."

"Well maybe they weren't stupid to her. Think about it, she probably knows nothing about Egypt at all, and I don't think that you gave her a very nice introduction either," Miroku explained, trying to draw some of Inuyasha's conscience out. Inuyasha let out a "keh" and started absentmindedly turning his glass around on the bar. Maybe he had been a bit harsh the first time around, but Inuyasha did not believe that ignorance was an excuse.

"Okay, so maybe she was a bit ignorant, but what am I supposed to do? Give her Egyptology 101? This isn't Oxford or Cambridge for chrissakes!" He had no clue about how to talk to a woman—unless it was for everyday common stuff like cooking or laundry, or for an RSVP. The fact that most of his colleagues were men didn't help matters either.

"Are you trying to say that you were nervous talking to Miss Kagome?" Miroku insinuated, an eyebrow raised. A light flush came into Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Hell no! Come on, let's look at these reports before supper and see if we can come up with anything about this Huy guy." Miroku rolled his eyes as Inuyasha abandoned his barstool for one of the leather couches

"Hiding behind work again, are we?" Miroku jeered.

"That line of reasoning would make sense if we had our notes in front of us," Inuyasha added.

"Absolutely," Miroku agreed.

"By the way, where are those blasted things? You _did_ remember to bring them, didn't you?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in on Miroku, who was looking guiltier by the minute.

"Well, I say, it is quite warm this time of year, isn't it?" Miroku started airing out the collar of his shirt as Inuyasha approached him, his arms akimbo.

"Tell me you brought the fucking things and I won't have to kill you," Inuyasha stared him down like an attack dog on his target. Miroku gulped.

"It's only a half hour to Ismailia," Miroku squeaked as Inuyasha's calloused hand was inching closer to his windpipe.

"Get the car goddammit. Why the hell did I have to be burdened with a dumbass for an assistant?" Inuyasha smacked himself in the forehead.

"Because my résumé was good?" Miroku offered. Inuyasha pointed toward the doorway. "Just get the bloody car and let's go!" he snarled. And with that, they left.

* * *

The young brunette opened the door, the little bell above it tinkled, announcing her arrival. She made her way to the telegrapher's desk. The older man looked up from his paperwork and smiled at her. "What can I do for you madam?" he asked cheerfully.

"I have to send a message, " she stated coolly.

"What do want it to say?"

"Have reached destination---please send correspondence information ASAP. KdL." She finished sharply.

"Ah—madam we must put down the sender and receiver's name—you know, to make sure it gets to the right person," the older man informed her as he pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. She glanced around the room, not seeing anyone who looked like they would know of whom she was addressing the telegram to. She took in a shallow breath and continued, "Address it to Naraku Hamilton, sent by Kikyo duLoncre. He's at the Semiramis Hotel."

"All right, that'll do. It'll be one pound six pence, please." She forked over the paltry sum, having been suitably compensated for her work.

"Can you have it sent on the half hour? It's rather urgent, " Kikyo said hurriedly.

"Will do."

"Thank you sir, " she replied. She was out the door before he could say, "you're welcome".

* * *

"Sesshomaru old boy! I haven't seen you in ages! What the devil have you been up to in foggy old England for so long?" Sesshomaru shook hands with his old cricket partner, Joseph "Bimbashi" MacPherson.

"I should like to ask the same of you, MacPherson, what is it I hear now, that you've gotten out of the Ministry of Public Instruction and started fighting crime?" Sesshomaru smiled heartily.

"Why yes, I was recently transferred to the underground police operations, how did you know?" MacPherson sounded a bit surprised that Sesshomaru was so up-to-date on the new position appointments. "So, what brings you to the Turf Club? Did you just get into town?" Sesshomaru stared at the luscious emerald lawn dotted with palm trees and tropical flowers.

"I have a couple of hours to kill before I meet with my chief archaeologist over supper, and I thought I'd come down to see if the old crew was still in top form," Sesshomaru answered nonchalantly. MacPherson didn't seem to be so convinced. He tweaked the end of his moustache and let out a chuckle.

"You can't fool me old boy, the Sesshomaru I know has _never_ been one to casually drop in on anyone—so why did you want to see me again?" The two men walked over to a wicker table and chairs and sat down, MacPherson stretched his legs. A handsome young man in a _tarboosh_ came over and Sesshomaru ordered two scotch and sodas. The young Egyptian walked briskly away to carry out the order, stopping briefly to pick up some empty glasses left on a nearby table. Sesshomaru waited until he was gone before answering MacPherson's question.

Sesshomaru? Did you hear me?" MacPherson asked, afraid that he'd been dismissed.

"Yes, I heard you. I was waiting for the waiter to leave—never underestimate the lingual capacities of the natives—they sometimes know English better than we think they do, and news travels faster in Arab circles," Sesshomaru said cautiously.

"Hmm, interesting observation. Are you implying that this isn't a safe zone?" MacPherson said in a low voice as he leaned in closer.

"Yes, the gossip around here is horrible, and it's even worse among those who work here. The reason I came looking for you is that I need a favor, a big one."

"My services are yours, old friend. What do you need?"

" I need a help with an investigation. You know I worked for a time with the Antiquities Service, and I am having a problem with some of the digs that I'm financing…" he stopped just as the young Egyptian waiter set down their drinks. Sesshomaru slipped the kid some baksheesh and he walked back to the club—slowly.

"Do go on," MacPherson insisted.

"It seems as if the sites have already been robbed and set up to look as if the robbery was done in antiquity, or at least a long time ago. I've been sent reports on several sites in Beni Hassan, Saqqara, Aswan, Dra Abu el Naga, and all of them follow the same pattern! I think the thugs are being instructed by someone in Parliament, I believe you know of whom I speak. I need a background check on him and a few who have been associated with him in the past." Sesshomaru explained seriously.

"Who do you need investigated, besides the obvious?"

" A man named Daniel Forth who was murdered in his home around 1890; a toady-looking fellow named Smith, who's in Hamilton's employ; and a woman named Kikyo du Loncre—I have a feeling that this is her alias. I need to know of any forgeries the British Museum and the Egyptian Museum have received from anonymous sources between 1890 and the present, any sites Hamilton has requested _firman_s for, and check out any local Egyptian contacts dealing in _antikas_ in the Khan el Kahili." MacPherson had pulled out a note pad and was writing fervently.

"So what's so important about the Forth chap?"

"He was a master forger for Hamilton…his wife was Hamilton's old mistress and courier. Hamilton is after their daughter, Sango. Apparently, Forth was trying to leave Hamilton's employ and tried to indict his employer by selling two original pieces to the British Museum and requesting amnesty. Hamilton thinks Sango has a valuable burial mask and has threatened not only her life, but another lady's life in the process. I'm keeping the two under my protection until my chief archaeologist is able to ascertain the value of the artifact Sango carries."

"That is a tall order indeed, old boy. You've sparked my interest. Seems that the antiquity trade has been flourishing in the Cairo underground in recent years, since the Khedive has loosened restrictions on the foreign community. I'll check with my people and get back to you on it. Where can I get a hold of you?" MacPherson replied, knocking back the last of his drink. He wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

"As of the moment I'm staying at Shepheard's, but I shall be in my property in Ismailia by the end of the week." Sesshomaru answered. "You don't know how much I appreciate this, MacPherson."

"You've always had a soft spot for old things, Sessh old boy. I heard about your proposed legislation in Parliament—it's brilliant. Antiquities will rejoice if it gets passed! Speaking of which, have you spoken with Weigall yet? You know he's been working with Petrie lately? There's talk that he'll replace Howard Carter in Upper Egypt." MacPherson never failed to get the all of the Anglo-Egyptian community's inside dirt.

"Really? I should talk to Arthur and see how his stomach's faring—I heard Petrie forgets that tinned food expires both men start to laugh…I'll look up Carter and see what he's been up to in Luxor-Thebes. I'm sure he's having more trouble than I am what with some of the King's Valley tombs being opened and all…" Sesshomaru let his voice trail as he noticed their waiter returning for their glasses. He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time—it was getting close. He took his leave from MacPherson and left for Shepheard's.

* * *

A/N: Whew! What a long chapter! Inuyasha and Kagome have finally met! Ok, there's a whole bunch of explaining to do for the words (and some historical figures and places) in this chapter. I think this is the longest one I've written in a while! Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, push that lil button right down there and leave a review!

TERMS

antikas—antiquities, or reproductions of more famous antiquities.

baksheesh—tip, or gratuity.

firman—a legal concession required before a dig takes place.

tarboosh—a fez.

reis—A word that refers to a captain of a ship, foreman of a work crew; the word is now used to refer to presidents.

suffragi— a servant or laborer in the employ of a hotel or a person.

Sitt—honored lady

dahabiyah— a houseboat; a favored means of travel on the Nile by 19th & early 20th century wealthy travelers & officials. Some dahabiyahs were more elegant than others, depending on the owner.

gahwa/ gahwa mazbuut—originally "kahwa mazbuut" but the Egyptians don't pronounce the K. It's basically Turkish coffee.

fakir—an Islamic holy man, an ascetic and beggar.

muezzin—The person who chants the prayers from the minaret of a mosque. Nowadays, the muezzins use loudspeakers to amplify their voice's reach.

abaya—A loose, long robe. Much like a burqa or a shadoor.

PLACES

Sharia Clot Bey-- The principle street of the northwest corner of Cairo, which starts at the central train station.

Shepheard's Hotel—Famous Cairo Hotel. It was built in the 1840s and was the most favored by English and American tourists and the Anglo-Egyptian community. Was one of the first hotels to have electric lights installed & was famous for its Moorish Hall, the life-sized statues of Nubian maidens, as well as its terrace, which was a popular meeting place. Unfortunately, Egyptian Nationalists protesting British rule burned down Shepheard's in the 1950s on 'Black Saturday'. It was rebuilt, however, but not in the same place.

Ismailia—An area of Cairo, built by the Khedive Ismail, in an attempt to rival the elegant districts of Paris. Much of the city's fashionable hotels and businesses were in this quarter.

Khan el Kahili- The medieval bazaar of Cairo, which began as a trading center and later expanded to include cafés, hundreds of shops, mosques, fountains, and living quarters for the merchants. This place is massive! If you ever go, plan to spend a whole day here, and remember which way you came in because you will probably get lost! I almost did!

Beni Hassan— Approximately 170 miles south of Cairo on the east bank. Noted for the rock-cut tombs of the princes of the Middle Kingdom, which display vivid painted reliefs depicting scenes of daily life.

Dra Abu el Naga--Part of the cliffs extending from the temple of Hatshepsut to the road leading to the Valley of the Kings. It's the site of many tombs of 17th dynasty royalty and nobles.

The Turf Club—Another popular establishment of the Anglo-Egyptian community. Was located not far from Shepheard's Hotel and the adjoining Ezebekieh Gardens.

PEOPLE

Arthur Weigall-- Worked with Egyptologist William Flinders Petrie; joined the Antiquities Service in 1905 and replaced Howard Carter (discoverer of Tut's tomb) as inspector for Upper Egypt. Made Valley of the Kings more accessible to tourists and protected the tombs. Wrote a number of popular books after retiring from Egyptology.

Joseph "Bimbashi" MacPherson—Head of secret police in Cairo (1902) after teaching in the Ministry of Public Instruction for a few years.


	13. AlLayl fil Qahira Part 2

Chp. 13 Al—Layl fil Qahira Part 2 

_Approximately 6:00 pm In Kagome's Suite—Before Sunset_

Kagome admired the lush garden of Ezebekieh before her as she leaned on the iron balcony rail. _'This must be what the Garden of Eden looked like, ' _she mused to herself. It was hard to imagine that such a green place existed in such a sun-scorched land; it was as if Nature decided to concentrate all of her effort into creating this little paradise in the sprawling metropolis that was Cairo. She especially liked the fragrant jasmine vines that would send their scent every time she caught a breeze. Perhaps she would ask Sango to take a stroll with her to admire the swaying palms, the blood-red hibiscus, the grape-like wisteria that hung over bowers, and the shady sycamores that looked perfect for picnicking under. Kagome observed the couples walking arm-in-arm between the hedges, the groups playing at lawn bowling, and the Roman fountain, whose statue was indiscernible from the third floor. Out of the corner of her eye, something silvery white appeared. She directed her attention to it and saw that her object of interest was not moving in the same manner as before—it was staring right at her. She pretended to not notice his momentary gaze. _'Okay, maybe I'll give him one look—but that's all he gets! He should be lucky he's getting that much the rude little…'_ She shifted her gaze downward and met his. He looked away as his assistant came jogging across the lawn with a leather satchel full of notebooks. The assistant perchanced to glance upward and notice Kagome. He waved and she returned the gesture. He then said something to Inuyasha which must have hit a nerve, because Inuyasha thumped him on the back of his skull. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha dragged his now-injured assistant by the collar into the hotel. Behind her, she heard a door shut and promptly turned around to find Sango in the room.

"Sango, what time is it?" Kagome asked.

"About ten past six, and high time you got dressed Missy," the former replied.

"Don't you have to dress for supper as well? You are eating with us, aren't you?" Kagome inquired.

"Lord no! I'll be serving at your table---I don't believe I'm allowed to dress for dinner---that would undermine your position, wouldn't it? We've got to keep up appearances, don't we?" Sango exclaimed.

"I suppose you're right, as usual, " Kagome sighed, not happy that her friend had to miss out on all of the fun. "So what should I wear?" Sango shuffled around in her trunks and pulled out a cap-sleeved, empire-waist gown of deep crimson with a jet bead overlay (A/N: Think like Kate Winslet's dress in Titanic).

"How about this one?" she asked, holding up the dress. Kagome eyed it cautiously. "Don't you think it's a bit too low-cut?" questioned Kagome.

"Not for your purposes, me dear," Sango joked. Kagome relented and removed her tea gown that she had since changed into. After much corset hooking and cursing on Kagome's part, Sango finally helped her into the crimson-beaded confection. For some reason Kagome couldn't fathom, Sango was taking extra care with her toilette for tonight's dinner. She gave Kagome's hair a few extra strokes with the brush to make it shiny as she swept it up in an elegant coiffure, added an extra coat of mascara to enlarge Kagome's almond-shaped eyes, and took special pains with the rouge and lip varnish; even the jewelry was opulent: she chose a cranberry glass soiree choker that Kagome's mother had gotten at an estate sale a few years back. By 7:30pm, Kagome looked and felt more glamorous than she had ever felt in her life. She gazed at her reflection on the mirror and spoke over her shoulder to Sango, "Sango! You've outdone yourself! Why? Why now rather than on the ship?" Kagome gave her friend a perplexed look.

"Because now we are under the magnifying glass, and your chances of being found out are more obvious than ever---Shepheard's is crawling with wealthy and influential men who'll notice a new face. I had a chance to talk with some o'the other British staff here, and they say that this here hotel is _the_ place to be seen at. They said that most o' the Brits here are pretty familiar with each other, so that puts more pressure on you to maintain our image." Sango explained.

"Wow, I guess the heat is on, eh?" Kagome smiled. She glanced over at Sango, and said " Shouldn't you freshen up a bit, ol' girl? It wouldn't do for Mr. Miroku to see you all tuckered out, hmm?" Kagome insinuated.

"Whaddyah mean Mr. Miroku?" Sango was taken aback by that last question.

"Oh come on, like his lips weren't plastered to your hand for a good minute or so! I've seen him give you the eye no less than ten times!" Kagome teased. Sango blushed at the thought. Surely that assistant fellow wasn't interested in such a common piece as her! Although, he did let his lips linger on her hand and stole glances from his side mirrors….nah! _'He is just another womanizer,'_ she thought to herself as she selected a clean frock that she normally reserved for when Kaede asked her to serve during dinner back on the ship. It was a plain black muslin dress with a white lace collar; she had remembered to press her apron, which was also lace-trimmed. She stole a few moments in front of the mirror to pull her brown hair into a matronly bun before she took a peek at her pocket watch and noticed it was a quarter to eight and announced that it was time for Kagome's debut. Kagome left the room and made her way down two flights of stairs before she gracefully descended the Grand Staircase flanked by two massive Nubian statues.

* * *

"Where the hell is she? If we have to hold up dinner for _that_ broad—" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha, be patient! It's not like your food is going to run away on you if we have to wait another minute or two! Besides, I just sent word that we changed our seating from the Terrace to the Moorish Hall—she's probably on her way right—" Sesshomaru was interrupted by the sight of Kagome, accompanied by the very _suffragi_ he sent moments ago. As she walked by the other tables, Sesshomaru noticed that heads were turning in her direction—not a good thing if one was supposed to be under exclusive protection. Inuyasha didn't witness this, as he was concerned with the unwrapping of his silverware at the moment.

"Good Evening gentlemen, " she greeted in a soothing voice. Inuyasha's head shot up as she took the only other seat available—right across from him. _'Oh hell no! I have to hear her chatter all night?Waitaminute—is that the same girl? Damn, she cleans up nice!" _he observed. She cast Inuyasha a glance that he understood as a "don't you fuck this up for me" type glare. Sesshomaru cracked a smile at her. _'Sesshomaru? Smiling? This is rich! I've never seen that happen!'_ Inuyasha mused.

"Kagome, you are a picture of loveliness tonight, if I may say so myself. Don't you agree, Miroku? Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru was certainly forthcoming with the compliments--- which Kagome found sweet, and for some reason, odd; it seemed like he was playing the same game as Sango. In the meantime, she blushed underneath her rouge. Inuyasha hadn't noticed.

"Indeed, Miss Kagome, you look _stunning_, doesn't she _Inuyasha_?" Miroku's voice crescendoed as he elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs. Hard. He felt Kagome's brown eyes shoot proverbial flames as he winced from the elbowing.

"Yeah. Nice," he answered in a voice slightly higher than usual. Kagome smiled brightly. "Thank you gentleman…" she politely responded to the two who complimented first, then turned her head. "…And Inuyasha," she addressed him separately, as if he didn't fit in the gentleman category.

"Keh!" He scoffed at her effort to single him out for ridicule. Kagome noticed that they were short one person: Sango. Apparently, Miroku noticed too.

"Miss Kagome, was your maid to accompany you this evening?" He queried anxiously.

"I believe that she is probably with the rest of the staff, as is Jaken at the moment," Sesshomaru countered. Kagome nodded her head in agreement. Unbeknownst to any of them at the table, Sango had arrived late to the kitchen, as soon as she found a suitable hiding place for the heart scarab. She had a queer feeling about tonight that she dared not tell Kagome. Somehow, in the protection of Sesshomaru she felt more paranoid at the thought that Naraku would strike regardless.

After a succession of three waiters, Sango came out, bearing a platter of tilapia over rice, thus assuaging Kagome's inner fears. Inuyasha devoured his portion as soon as it hit the table, in an attempt to avoid participating in any conversation that didn't concern archaeology. As he continued to chow down, he felt three pairs of eyes on him, and glanced up from his plate.

"_What_?" he retorted, his mouth still half full.

"I would have thought that for once you could have left your bad manners at home, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru remarked.

"You sonofa—" he spat, as a grain of rice shot across the table and landed on Kagome's bosom.

"Please gentlemen, let's not fight! And Inuyasha, please try to swallow your food, before you speak, hmm?" Kagome reprimanded while she flicked the rice grain off of her chest. '_Of course, that would be the one action he chose to notice._'Kagome thought sarcastically as Inuyasha eyed her bosom. '_Oh, so _now_ he looks me over… 'bout time_. _He's actually not so bad looking when he's not enraged, " _she mused, smirking unintentionally.

"What are you smilin' about wench?" _'I guess I spoke too soon…' _she said to herself.

"Oh, nothing Mr. Tomuri, nothing at all, " she sighed. To avoid the onslaught of another possible argument, Sesshomaru cleared his throat and decided to speak up.

"How is the excavation going Inuyasha? Find anything of interest yet?"

"Actually, we have. Apparently the burial chamber was usurped," Inuyasha reported.

"Interesting…proceed, " Sesshomaru leaned forward in interest. Inuyasha continued on, "The mastaba originally belonged to an Old Kingdom noble woman named Munnefer, who was interred by her husband Djuhuty around the 6th Dynasty, possibly during Khafre's reign, we're not sure. We still have analysis to do on the visible statuary and it's gonna take us awhile to get all of the debris out of the burial chamber. We're convinced that some of the furniture, grave goods, and _ushabti_s may still be in the fill we removed from the chambers…"

"What are oo-shaab-tees?" Kagome asked innocently. Sensing that Inuyasha wasn't up for another round of 'impromptu Egyptology 101', Miroku jumped in before Inuyasha could answer.

"_Ushabti_s are miniature carvings or sculptures of servants that are inscribed with magic formulas so that they can work for the tomb owner(s) in the Afterlife. Sometimes a tomb owner has hundreds of _ushabti_s to make sure that he or she will not have to toil at all in the Afterlife. The owner just needs to invoke the spells on them and they do whatever they are told. " He explained to her.

"So the little statues are supposed to come to life? Really?" Kagome asked inquisitively.

"Well, figuratively yes; but in real-life, no. The _ushabti_s don't come to life for the deceased until the deceased tomb owner has reached the Afterlife. They're mostly symbolic." Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha, who was looking rather eager to continue the site report. He gave his partner a nod and Inuyasha continued.

"As far as the chambers are concerned, the _serdab_ chamber is relatively intact, and the offering slab was not removed. However, we found something odd—a wooden false door that was commissioned for a man from the 18th dynasty named Huy…" Sesshomaru looked rather perplexed at this development.

"I take it that Huy was the one who usurped the chamber? Or was he just stashed there for the time being?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We are dealing with the possibilities that one, someone put the body there in ancient times to hide it from any enemies he might have had, or two, he was too poor to afford a tomb to be commissioned, so he usurped one he thought was nice-- or both. The tomb was robbed probably no less than a decade ago by professionals. The only things they removed from Huy's mummy was the burial mask and the heart scarab—they left all of the jewelry and amulets in the linen wrapping…" Inuyasha trailed off as he saw Kagome's eyes widen in shock after hearing the words 'burial mask' and 'heart scarab' in the same sentence. She let out a little gasp and looked over to gauge Sesshomaru's reaction to the find—he looked as unaffected as ever. At the same time, Sango just happened to be picking up some of the empty plates near Miroku; when she heard the same two words, she nearly dropped the two plates she had in her hands. Thankfully, only Miroku, who was peeking at her out of the corner of his eye, witnessed her slip-up, as far as she knew. Sango got a better grip on the plates and hurried back to the kitchen. Kagome saw Sango's hands shaking as she held the plates—this was not good. Kagome tried to lessen her shocked appearance by adopting the same stone-like face of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on? Is there something I should know before I continue, or what?" Inuyasha barked. He could be quite perceptive when it came to situations like this, especially when people neglected to tell him important details.

"Do you have an idea of who may have robbed the tomb recently? Did it look similar to the robberies at any of the past sites that you've worked on?" Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was begging the question.

"Yeah, I think you know who did it. Same type of recovery work we saw at Sheik Abd el Qurna and Beni Hassan. Not typical of your regular village thugs—these guys were specific—a bit too specific, " Inuyasha answered.

"That's what I'd feared. I think someone left that mummy in the chamber intentionally---they knew they were coming back." Sesshomaru replied in a serious tone.

" The burial chamber was filled with broken furniture, and all kinds of debris in the fill; I think the wooden coffin was the only thing in tact. The robbers must have been in a hurry, from the way the wrappings were torn up, " Miroku offered. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow.

"Furniture, you say? Did it look like it had been there awhile?" Sesshomaru inquired, his brow still furrowed.

" We haven't cleared the chamber yet, but the furniture appeared to have been roughly handled—probably when the coffin was brought in or when the thieves ransacked the room, " Miroku hypothesized.

"Why would you ask _that_, Sesshomaru? Do you know something we don't about the site?" Inuyasha interrogated. Kagome's attention shifted from the men in front of her, to Sesshomaru.

"Because if the mastaba_ is_ in fact dated to the Old Kingdom, that room couldn't have possibly excavated far enough to find the burial chamber---"

"_What?!?_" both men said in disbelief. "Whaddya mean we haven't excavated far enough? Where the hell else would they have stuck a burial chamber? The room was sealed for Chrissakes!" Inuyasha retorted in shock. Sesshomaru continued on.

"It would have been considered a possible burial chamber if the tomb was usurped in the New Kingdom, as you believe…but if you date the mastaba as being built in the Old Kingdom, your purported "burial chamber", would have served as a storeroom for the owners' funerary equipment. The actual burials are probably underneath the chamber or the offering chapel."

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome were flabbergasted. Well, Kagome's shock was more or less due to volume of information she heard spewing forth from the men; Inuyasha and Miroku's shock stemmed from the notion that they assumed that most tomb styles hadn't changed much during antiquity. They had only worked on Middle and New Kingdom sites—Saqqara was new to them and, as they learned from Sesshomaru, much different from anything they've ever encountered.

"Your thieves were probably only specialists when it came to New Kingdom sites, and I'm willing to bet, that they honed their skills in the Theban necropolises—in the very areas I had requested _firmans_ for a few years in advance as a member of the Antiquities department." Sesshomaru reasoned. " I want to check and see if those sites were visited within recent years, and as I recall, you gentlemen are quite familiar with the West Bank. I want copious records of any damage that has taken place---especially in that tomb you two were barred from getting a concession on, you know where it is."

"So we're just supposed to drop what we're doing and go on some wild goose chase to satisfy yer suspicions? Hell no! Our site in Saqqara is gonna be left wide open for any sticky-fingered bastard to waltz right in and take whatever the fuck he wants—is that it?" Inuyasha declared vehemently. That was an archaeologist's nightmare—to leave his site and return to find that all his team's hard work is destroyed.

"Calm down Inuyasha! I'm sure he's not going to leave us in the lurch…at least I hope not," Miroku said. Inuyasha settled back into his chair and rolled his eyes.

"So…was that supposed to be the good news you couldn't wait to tell me?"

"No, not at all. You see, Kagome here has an object that needs your expertise. She also needs to make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Kagome, would you like to tell these gentlemen what type of artifact you possess?" Sesshomaru asked, his baritone voice dripping with honey. Two sets of eyes locked on their nervous target, waiting for her to speak. She took a deep breath and said, "A heart scarab. I-It doesn't belong to me, exactly, but to my maid, Sango---I guess you could say she inherited it."

Her audience's jaws dropped once again.

"Holy shit! Are you serious?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Completely. That's why we needed Sesshomaru's help," Kagome replied. Inuyasha was taken aback by the last remark.

"Help? What kind of help?" he asked skeptically

" Someone has threatened to kill us if we don't hand over this piece when he asks for it, and Lord Sesshomaru has offered us his protection and assistance, " She stated gravely. "It may very well be the scarab you seek—it was stolen about 12 years ago with a burial mask. Our assailant thinks we have that mask—he has no idea about the scarab," she explained, her gaze shifting downward.

"Miss Kagome, that is terrible. Are you suggesting that we help her and her maid, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked sympathetically.

"Precisely. They need to be as far away from Hamilton as possible, which is why I made arrangements for Kagome and her maid to accompany the two of you on my private dahabeeyah on your mission to Luxor. I have some investigations of my own to conduct here in Cairo, " Sesshomaru divulged. The two parties in question were at a loss or words.

"My lord! You cannot expect that Sango and I will be left alone with these…with these men! What of our reputations?" Kagome protested.

"Kagome, I believe you agreed to trust me on the arrangements I make for your safety, didn't you?" he countered. Kagome blushed at the thought of their 'negotiation', and nodded her head in agreement. "Your reputation will not be tarnished at all, I'll see to that, "he assured her. Inuyasha was struck dumb at the thought of spending days and nights with a woman he had only met that morning. Miroku looked pleased, which Kagome found a bit unnerving.

"Kagome, why don't you escort Inuyasha to the garden for some fresh air, he looks a bit sick, doesn't he Miroku?" Sesshomaru suggested amiably.

"That he does. I'm sure some air would do him good, " Miroku said as he eased his friend's chair out.

"I could use a drink, " Inuyasha stated.

"Nope! No whiskey and sodas for you tonight! A walk will do you wonders! Miss Kagome, will you take his arm and escort him outside?" Miroku instructed. Kagome rose from her chair and took the bewildered archaeologist out towards the Ezebekieh Gardens.

* * *

As they strolled along the meandering garden path, Kagome smelled the jasmine vines that she had caught a whiff of earlier on her balcony. She rested her small hand in the crook of his elbow. He waited until they had descended down the path far enough before he dropped her hand like a hot potato.

"I can't fucking believe this! We're stuck together! That bastard!" Inuyasha turned away and pouted.

"Well I'm just as surprised as you are! I was supposed to be on a Cook's Tour until I find out that my maid and I are embroiled in some deadly plot! I was supposed to _see _Egypt not _run_ from it! What am I going to tell my family when they find out that I was on a private boat with no chaperone and under the protection of a filthy beast!" she whined. Inuyasha abruptly turned around and got right in Kagome's face.

"Filthy beast? At least I'm not some ignorant chit looking for a husband!" he shot back, his fists balled.

"What did you say? How dare you---you have no right to insult me—you animal!" As she raised her hand to slap him, he caught it in mid arc. He heard some voices on the other side of the hedges—one of them sounded vaguely familiar.

"Let go of me! You're hurting my arm!"

"Shhh! Shut-up! Someone's coming!"

"I will do no such thing! Let me go!"

"They'll hear us! Shut the hell up wench!" He could sense the voices getting closer and Kagome wasn't getting any quieter. From what he remembered, the voice in particular didn't portend anything good.

"You have no authority over me! You think that you can just talk to me any way you---" He pulled her against him and smothered her mouth with his own in a fierce kiss. Kagome was stupefied at the sheer boldness of the action. He finally released his lips' hold on hers when he thought he heard the voice on the other side go away. "---want." She gasped as she found herself staring into a pair of glazed-over golden eyes.

"What in the devil was that for?" she raised her voice.

"Shhhh!" Inuyasha put his finger to his lips.

"Don't you Shhhoosh me!" Kagome spat back.

"You wanna bet?" he grinned.

"You wouldn't _dare _do _that_ again!"

"Oh wouldn't I? Don't test me wench!" Inuyasha heard a 'what was that? Is somebody there?' from the other side.

" You make another move like that and I'll---" He was rougher this time and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her so she wouldn't wriggle away or make more noise. Once again his lips crashed down on hers so passionately that she felt her legs melting out from under her. He was surprised at how impulsively he acted---but if he was gonna shut a woman up, he certainly might as well enjoy it. Kagome lost herself in his feverish kiss and clung to him with her non-restrained arm. His hand wandered up and down her back, unsure of whether it wanted to remain stationary or not. As the voices grew farther and farther out of hearing range, his kiss softened until he regretfully loosened his hold on her. _'She is beautiful. Annoying as hell but beautiful, ' _he thought as he eased his grip on her slender waist. She looked up at him with shining eyes and swollen lips and did the only thing a woman in her position could have done---she slapped him soundly across the face and headed back to the hotel.

"What'd I do?" he asked himself aloud.

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

**A/N:** This chapter was soooo hard to write! Had to pull out some of my old Egyptian art history books for this one! I think that someone who reviewed (Bacchus in Vines?) on asked me how I know so much crap about Egypt, the answer is that I have had a lifelong love-affair with the culture (ancient, for the most part) and I took some seminars and classes in art history. I have actually been there and seen a lot of what I'm talking about—with the exception of Beni Hasan because Antiquities has Middle Egyptian sites closed ! But if you ever get a chance—go! The ppl are soo nice and it's pretty safe—I felt safer walking through Luxor at 2am than I do walking in downtown ATL at 7pm! That's irony for ya!

Some of you may have wondered if EB was going to be a Sessh/Kagome—it's not! Although I think Sesshomaru is such a bishonen and a kick-ass character, I can't see him and Kagome ending up together. Inu/Kag or Kouga/Kag pairings are the way I swing—although there aren't that many really good Kouga/Kag fics out there—I might write one for the hell of it someday…

Last chapter's kiss: It was an impulsive move by Sesshomaru, who seems to be more passionate than he lets on. You what they say about still waters running deep…

Thank you all sooo much for reviewing!!! On both and ! For all of those who review gives big kisses!!! I Love You Guys! If you've read and enjoyed so far…Review! Reviews give me an incentive to write!

Terms

serdab- Small room in a tomb containing the statue of the owner; a narrow opening in the wall between the serdab and the room where offerings were placed enabled the spirit of the dead to receive offerings.

false door-Carved or painted doorway found in tombs through which the spirit of the deceased could pass through to receive offerings.

Old Kingdom- 3rd thru 6th dynasties, c. 2686-2181 BC

Khafre- aka. Cheops; Has the tallest of the Great Pyramids in Giza.

Al—Layl fil Qahira- A Night in Cairo; Qahira Cairo in Arabic

suffragi- hotel servant.

mastaba- A rectangular tomb of stone or mud brick. The word is Arabic, and means 'bench'.


	14. A Close Call

**Chp. 14 A Close Call**

_Meanwhile, while Inuyasha and Kagome were away…_

"Do you think it was a good idea to let those two alone after what happened this morning, my lord?" Miroku asked, as he dabbed at his chin with a napkin. Sesshomaru finished chewing his food before he answered.

"I think a little aggravation will do him some good. He needs to be taken down a few pegs and she's just the woman to do it." Miroku leaned in and placed his chin in his hand.

"So, this wouldn't have to do with the inheritance money, would it?" Miroku grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"He'll receive his share when I deem it necessary. He does have one strike against him though…" Sesshomaru trailed off.

"And what is that?"

"He has yet to find a wife that's suitable. Admit it Miroku, the bachelor's life becomes repetitive after so many years…and you two aren't getting any younger either." Sesshomaru explained with his trademark stoic conviction.

"Sesshomaru, how can you say such things? You're a bachelor yourself!" Miroku countered. Sesshomaru let out a chuckle.

"Not for much longer my friend…I intend to wed when I finish this investigation, I assure you. You have to consider Miroku, that I have been much more settled down than either you or Inuyasha have—-I have a ward to consider---and I manage my late father's estate, not to mention a seat in Parliament. So, inadvertently, I _can_ say those things." Sesshomaru sat back in his seat, looking as pleased as punch. Miroku had to admit he was right, however he reasoned it. As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to worry about Inuyasha and his love affair with his work. It seemed to him, that Inuyasha was burying himself with work not so much to complete it, but to avoid being lonely. Miroku secretly hoped that this mission to Luxor might force his friend out of his antisocial mentality. Not that work wasn't important, oh no, work was important—especially now when they stumbled on this windfall of an opportunity—but he felt that maybe having someone other than Inuyasha nurse his horrid hangovers wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Besides, that Sango girl was every bit as beautiful as Kagome, and he was almost willing to bet that that lovely bum wasn't due to a bustle. _'Maybe I'll test that theory out…when she comes back,'_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, a funny thought occurred to him.

"My lord, you aren't proposing that you purposely placed Kagome on the dahabeeyah with us so that Inuyasha would---"

"Precisely. I would like to kill two birds with one stone…although I might require your assistance and discretion on the matter. But remember, this mission is not a honeymoon—the safety of the girls and their artifact is paramount. And we must ensure that that area we have a _firman_ on has not been looted." Sesshomaru said with the utmost sincerity. "Can I trust you to keep the inheritance a secret until the proper time comes?"

"As sure as the grave. My lips are sealed." Miroku affirmed.

"Oh, and one other thing, you all will be sailing by the end of the week, so in the meantime, could you and Inuyasha show the young ladies what Cairo and Giza have to offer?"

"I will try. He's been itching to get back to the site, and we still have that room to clear. Just for the hell of it, we should probably show them Saqqara as well, you know, to make the necessary arrangements with Selim and the crew." Miroku suggested.

"They will be compensated for their work in your absence. Make no mistake about that. I will set up proper security around the site tomorrow. Believe me, Naraku will have no room to squirm in Cairo nor in London when I get done with him." Sesshomaru assured.

"I sure hope so. This cleaning up business is getting old. We want a site that isn't some thieves' leftovers for once." Miroku remarked sarcastically.

"If the site in Luxor is still intact, then you shall get your wish. I'm going up to enjoy a good cigar, care to join me?" Sesshomaru asked as he rose from his chair. Sango was nearing the table, which Miroku had noticed.

"No, I think I'll stay for dessert, " he responded dreamily eyeing Sango.

"If anything should happen in my absence, I will be in my suite. You can alert my butler," Sesshomaru said before walking away.

"Will do!" Miroku affirmed, making a mock salute. Sango was picking up the dishes from Kagome and Sesshomaru's side of the table, and felt someone's gaze burning through her. By default she knew whom the leering eyes belonged to. Still, she had to maintain her position as a maid, which did not allow time for idle conversation and starry-eyed stares. She motioned for one of the busboys to come over and help her load the dishes onto a kitchen-bound cart. As she crossed over to the other side to clear the remaining dishes, she felt a hand close over hers. Her eyes traveled up the length of the owner's arm and finally up to his inky eyes. He smiled at her.

"I had been hoping to catch you alone, " he said with a sultry tone, " I'm afraid I wasn't much of a gentleman at the train station, but I couldn't take my eyes off of you." The pink that filtered into Sango's cheeks quickly turned into red as she felt something touching her rear. She swatted the hand off of her behind.

" Seems like you can't be a gentleman here either! And if you touch me again I'll give you something to look at! You lecher!" She exclaimed.

"But Miss Forth, we will be spending an _awful_ lot of time together, and I just wanted to become better acquainted with you—it's about a two week trip to Luxor, " he said in the same tone as before.

"Well you can start by not manhandling me… just because I'm a maid doesn't make me a prostitute, for Gods' sake!" she shot back. Miroku was taken aback by that statement; he had never considered her to be a loose woman, not at all. He just had to test his hypothesis, which turned out to be mostly true…he'd have to test it again later to make sure he was correct. He smirked at the thought.

"Are you quite finished? I 'aven't got all night, I 'ave things to do," Sango said as she tapped her foot expectantly.

" I could never be finished with you, Miss Forth, " he sighed dreamily. Just as she was walking past him, he grabbed onto her skirt.

"What the—Mr. Hendsler are you daft? Get your grubby hands off o' me skirt!"

" I just remembered something—tell your mistress that we will be touring Saqqara and Giza starting early tomorrow morning, and to make sure that she has a pair of shoes she doesn't mind getting dusty." His hand had inched its way up to her bottom by the end of his sentence. Sango, whose eyes narrowed and jaw clenched, selected a serving spoon from one of the dishes and bopped Miroku on the head with it. His hand went to his now aching head to feel the damage, and as he winced at the pain the silver had wrought him, he smiled in accomplishment. He proved himself right after all.

* * *

Kagome lumbered towards the hotel, leaving a very confused Inuyasha in her wake. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her; a man she was perfectly content to classify as an enemy had kissed her! Not just once, but twice! What made it worse was that he seemed to enjoy it! She slowed her pace and let her thoughts wander. _'Then again, I kinda enjoyed it too…' _she blushed at the thought. _'That still doesn't change the fact that he's an arrogant bastard! How dare he call me out! But his kiss was so…full of passion—more than Sesshomaru's. He can't hate me too bad if he kisses me of his own free will, can he?If only he wasn't so bloody full of himself, ugh!'_ She stopped as she heard footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the very person she was trying to avoid—Inuyasha. 

"Keh! Haven't you gone inside yet wench?" he jeered.

"Oh leave me alone you brute! Haven't you caused enough trouble for one night?" she spat back, crossing her arms over her chest. The air had grown chillier since she had been outside.

"Me cause trouble? I'm not the one who couldn't shut up!" his cheeks grew hot at the thought of how he silenced her.

"Well, you could've at least not done _that_!"

"What the hell could I have done then? Huh? You tell me! I had to hear what was being said on the other side of the hedges and you, being the vicious wench you are, would've bit my fingers straight off if I'd put a hand over that trap of yers!" Inuyasha said adamantly. Upon hearing that, Kagome felt about two inches tall. She turned her gaze towards the fountain.

"Oh, I'm sorry you think that. And here was I thinking that you enjoyed it… what a fool I am!" she mumbled to herself. He heard every word and suddenly felt sorry about how he'd acted—only a little bit. She spoke again. " What did you hear?"

"Someone's voice I haven't heard in a long time—someone I had hoped that I'd never hear again." He sighed.

"Who was it?" she asked. He stiffened at the question. Certainly, he wasn't going to wallow in his past in front of a girl he barely knew.

"Don't worry about it, doesn't concern you anyway," he replied gruffily. Kagome let out a deep sigh.

"Well, I suppose I'll be heading up now. Good night Mr. Tomuri, " she said, her voice sorrowful.

"Call me Inuyasha. I hate formalities." He responded.

"Okay then, _Inuyasha_. Good—"

"I'll walk you up there." He muttered.

"You'll what?" she exclaimed.

"I said I'll walk you up there wench. 'Least I could do, " he repeated. Kagome hadn't expected this kind of treatment from him. But then again, today had been full of a lot of developments she hadn't expected…

"Fine. I'm on the third floor."

"I know."

"How did you—wait, nevermind." Her cheeks darkened, remembering the balcony incident earlier. The two of them made their way up the steps and into the Moorish Hall, where they found Miroku's hand on the bum of a very pissed Sango.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Stupid bastard never learns, " he said resignedly.

"That kind rarely does, " Kagome commented, finding the scene before them rather comical.

* * *

The two walked side-by-side as they ascended the Nubian staircase, absorbed in thought. Kagome's mind ran over the events of the day, repeating the infamous incident in the garden a countless number of times. Inuyasha was trying to concentrate on what he had heard, and if he heard correctly; of course the fact that the kissing episode kept derailing his train of thought didn't help matters much. He followed Kagome down the third-floor hallway, to room number 316. She put the room key in the lock and fiddled with it until the door creaked open and she heard a peculiar sound issuing from the suite-----someone was crying. Kagome nudged the door open and froze. 

"Oh…my…God! Someone was here!" she gasped in absolute shock as she surveyed the extent of the damage; trunks overturned, their contents sprawled all over the floor, drawers ripped out of dressers, ripped pillow casings and feathers scattered everywhere, bedclothes in a heap on the floor---in short, the room looked as if Genghis Khan had pillaged it. She walked cautiously into the ransacked room, Inuyasha followed behind her, closing the door. The crying sound became louder as she rounded the four-poster bed and saw Sango pitifully rocking back and forth, holding a box to her chest as she sobbed. Kagome flew to her side and hugged her.

"What happened Sango? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Kagome asked. Sango continued to sob. Inuyasha spoke up.

"Did they get the scarab?" he asked in harried tone.

"N-no. I got it. B-but they were close," Sango stuttered, her tears staining her cheeks.

"How close?" Kagome inquired as she rubbed Sango's back in circles to soothe her.

"Th-they left a note. It's on the vanity, " Sango pointed to the table near the window. Inuyasha went over and examined it. The note was scribbled on a piece of brown wrapping paper in pencil; the interlocutor's penmanship was hideous—a clue that the note was probably an afterthought. Kagome let go of Sango for just a moment to find a washcloth so she could wipe Sango's face. After she accomplished that, she turned to Inuyasha.

"What does it say?"

"It mentions a time and a place; it looks like a shop in the Khan el Khalili called Bassam's Antikas. It says that you must hand over the mask at this time, and if you run away, he will hunt you down and skin you alive! Rather gruesome fellow, isn't he?" Inuyasha commented dryly.

"He'll do it too! He never stops until he gets what he wants! No matter who gets in his way!" Sango cried. Kagome held Sango around the shoulders and stared down at the black lacquer box in Sango's lap. Inuyasha noticed it too. He and Kagome looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking---that box had to be opened.

"Sango dear, why don't you open that box and let us see what's inside? Is it the scarab?" Kagome asked sweetly. Sango's fingers reluctantly went to the clasp and paused. She glared at Inuyasha and looked around the room.

"Is it safe?You close the door?" She asked, her voice whisper-like.

"Yes, it's safe. No one's coming. Inuyasha won't let anyone in, will you Inuyasha?" Kagome assured her. Inuyasha nodded in response, his eyes glued on the box. Sango lifted the latch and tenderly pried the lid open to reveal a large carnelian scarab, with gold inlay on the legs and around the base, where the inscription was. Inuyasha's eyes went wide with awe. Never had he seen a piece like this. The blood-red carnelian stone was polished to the point of near translucence. He had to examine it more closely. He slowly made his way over to Sango and Kagome, who seemed to be just as shocked as he was. He cupped his hands as he kneeled in front of Sango and asked ever so meekly, "May I hold it?" Sango gingerly placed the artifact in his hands and Inuyasha traced his fingers along the carefully crafted grooves made several lifetimes ago. He turned the scarab over and observed the script on the other side. On the golden-edged base, he noticed that something may have been attached to it, like a broad collar for instance. He ran his fingers along the lines of text, his lips moving silently in tandem. The girls focused on his odd behavior. After another few minutes or so, he stopped, mouth wide open.

"What is it? Tell us what it says!" Kagome insisted.

"Even if I told you, I can scarcely believe it myself—it's impossible!" Inuyasha replied cautiously.

"Well, go on," Kagome urged. Sango sat up on her knees to listen. Inuyasha took a deep breath and read.

" _O heart which I had from my mother, O heart which I had upon earth, do not rise up against me as a witness in the presence of the Lord of Things; do not speak against me concerning what I have done, do not bring up anything against me in the presence of the Great God, Lord of the West. Hail to you my heart! Hail to you my heart! Hail to you my entrails! Hail to you gods who are at the head of those who wear the sidelock, who lean on their staffs! May you say what is good to Re, may you make me to flourish, may powers be bestowed when I go forth, having been interred among the great ones who long endure upon earth. Not dying in the West, but becoming a spirit in it. Commemorated in the name of the Golden Horus, The Great Bull, Nebmaatre, the Golden Truth of Re, in his thirty-seventh year of jubilee for the Osiris Maketaten." _

"I can't believe this! I can't fucking believe this! No wonder he usurped the tomb! Jesus Christ this is amazing!" Inuyasha exclaimed in awe. The two girls were confused.

"What's so amazing about it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took his eyes off of the prize for just a moment and looked at Kagome.

"This scarab, if you must know, has an inscription on it that not only proves that it was stolen, but dates the piece to the end of Pharaoh Amenotep III's reign, right before the religion changed in his son's reign. The person this scarab was commissioned for was a young princess, one of Akhenaten's daughters, who died very young while Amenhotep was alive. It also goes to show that Naraku is a bloody fool and doesn't know an antiquity's worth if it bit him in the arse," Inuyasha explained. Sango let out a nervous sigh.

"So this means that my father left me the most valuable piece? Surely he must have known what it was if he only took that and the burial mask," Sango inquired.

"He must have…smart guy your father was. So he forged several antiquities for Naraku?" Inuyasha asked as he moved to place the scarab back in the box. After the latch was secured he sat on his haunches, awaiting Sango's answer.

"Yeah, 'e did. I don't know where they was all from, but I knew that he did it for a long time—was one o' the best in 'is craft, me mum said." Kagome wanted to pay attention to the conversation, but something caught her eye—a curtain flapping in the breeze. She rose to shut the French-style balcony door.

"He left through the balcony, " Kagome remarked softly. Inuyasha and Sango swiveled to face her.

"What did you just say? He did what?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Left through the balcony." Kagome repeated.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice that from the get-go! The thief obviously left through the balcony door because he'd be caught otherwise!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"But doesn't the balcony door lead to the gardens?" she countered.

"What the hell do the gardens have to do with this?" Inuyasha shot back.

" Don't tell me you forget what you heard on the other side of the hedges! Remember? Before you told me to—"

"Of course I remember goddammit!" Inuyasha shot back, his cheeks glowing pink as he recalled the event in question.

"What did you hear, hmm?" Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stared down Inuyasha. He broke her gaze and suddenly focused on the floor. He didn't want the girls to be more paranoid than they already were. He wouldn't tell them yet, but Sesshomaru and Miroku had to know—and they had to know quickly.

"Well? We're waiting…" Kagome crossed her arms.

"It wasn't anything important, I just recognized the voice is all, " he played it off as if it were a natural exchange between two people. He stood up and scratched his head, which was spinning from the realization that somehow, he'd gotten in over his head this time. He took a few steps toward the door when Kagome's hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Tell Sesshomaru what happened—our lives depend on it! Give him this she stuffs the crude note in his hand and tell him what you saw—" Kagome pleaded.

"I know what to do—don't worry, you two will be fine. This was just a warning, so you'd know Naraku meant business—he wouldn't dare do anything too drastic in such a public place—it's not his style. Get some sleep, 'cause I have a feeling that you'll need every ounce of your energy for tomorrow." Inuyasha assured them. He undid Kagome's grip on his arm and was nearly out the door when…

"Inuyasha!" Sango called out.

"What now?"

"Thanks for your help. All these years and I never knew why that stone was so important to me Da. Thanks a lot." Sango mustered up a weak smile on her tear-ridden face. Inuyasha was struck by the words of gratitude and stammered back a "you're welcome" before shutting the door.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

He sauntered down the hall to Sesshomaru's suite and knocked heavily on the door. He was met by Sesshomaru's speck of a butler, Jaken.

"What are you doing here this late? Lord Sesshomaru doesn't wish to be bothered!"

"Oh I'm sure he'll want to be bothered about this! Let me in dammit!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He hated that little bugger that Sesshomaru employed; he was so damn annoying and had a serious attitude when it came to Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru is far too busy to care about your trivial matters!" Jaken said with an upturned nose.

"Who in the hell said this is trivial? This is pretty fucking important! You better let me in before I pound you into next---" Inuyasha pushed up his sleeves.

"Let him in Jaken," a droll voice sounded from inside. Jaken reluctantly let Inuyasha pass; they exchanged sneers as he approached the high-backed chair where Sesshomaru sat. Inuyasha could see the small billows of cigar smoke waft into the air.

Sesshomaru extended a hand towards the chair in front of him.

"Do sit down Inuyasha. Now what was so urgent that you had to disturb me so late at night?"

"Kagome's room was ransacked by Naraku's thugs. They were looking for the burial mask and nearly found the scarab. The bastards left no stone unturned—it was a mess," Inuyasha explained as he took a seat. Sesshomaru leaned forward in his chair.

"Is she alright? Is Sango?" he asked earnestly.

"Yeah, they're fine, but their luggage ain't. Crap was tossed from one end to the other. Thank God that the scarab wasn't found!"

"Yes, indeed. Did you—"

"Yeah I saw it. It's a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, and is worth a helluva lot more than that burial mask Naraku thinks they've got. I couldn't believe it when I saw it—it must've came from the pharaoh's jewelers themselves!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"And what drove you to that conclusion?" Sesshomaru asked as he let out a puff from his cigar.

"The piece was inscribed with a spell from the Book of the Dead-- the heart spell. It was commissioned during the end of Amenhotep III's reign, during the transition period when Akhenaten was said to be co-ruler; the scarab was to guard the heart of Akhenaten's young daughter, Meketaten, who died before Akhenaten got full kingship priviledges. That's how I know it came from the royal workshops." Inuyasha stated proudly. Sesshomaru ashed his cigar, appearing as indifferent as possible; in truth, he was giddy with the knowledge that he may have trumped Naraku for once, but the giddiness subsided when Inuyasha put the written threat before him.

"Kagome found this on her vanity table—whoever trashed the place decided to leave us this sweet lil' calling card, nice touch huh?" Inuyasha remarked sarcastically.

"What the devil is this? A threat? Bloody hell! Under no circumstances are Kagome and her maid to go to the Khan el-Khalili!" Sesshomaru raised his voice, something that Inuyasha had the rare occasion of witnessing only one other time in his life.

"Why the hell are you telling _me_ this? I'm not her damn babysitter! I thought _you _were going to do the bloody Cook's tour! The only part I'm responsible for is on the dahabeeyah!" Inuyasha protested vehemently. Sesshomaru shook his head and let out a deep sigh.

"Inuyasha, this situation has become a little too dangerous too fast, and I need to count on you to keep Kagome, her maid, and the artifact out of harm's way until this investigation has mounted enough evidence to indict Naraku. I will compensate you and Miroku for your time and effort---rest assured. Your crew will report exclusively to me and the site at Saqqara will be under the strictest of security, so you will be able to devote your attention to the task at hand…"

"B-b-but my work! My research! I can't even take _that_ with me?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Unless you have a death wish for your notes, I wouldn't suggest it. Who knows what Naraku's next stunt may be?" Inuyasha scowled. All of his blood, sweat, and tears went into his work, and now that he was essentially stripped of it—what would he do? Hopefully the site in Luxor would offer something to sate his addiction to his work. His eyes wandered the room, seeking solace from Sesshomaru and his fake nonchalance, when he finally rested on the balcony door, which reminded him of what he had heard in the garden. He cleared his throat.

"Sesshomaru, did you happen to see anyone in the garden besides me and Kagome? Anyone at all?" he asked.

Why, of course. There were several people wandering about, why do you ask?"

"Because I heard two people talking on the opposite side of the fence---about Kagome and the scarab." This immediately sparked Sesshomaru's interest. He urged Inuyasha to continue.

"Who was it? A male? Female? Both? What did they say?"

"If you'd let me finish, I was just about to tell you it was a woman and a man. She was saying something about not finding what she was looking for, and he scolded her about it and told her that he received information about the whereabouts and that whoever was holding the prize would be severly punished, and the one with her would serve nicely for him. I couldn't make the rest out except for the drop-point that was put on that crappy note you've got there—whoever wrote that thing didn't have it planned out beforehand, otherwise it'd be neater. The note says that if the girls don't go to the Khan el Khalili, they will be hunted down and skinned! The sick bastard!" Inuyasha conjectured. _'So the fool left a clue for me, how thoughtful! No doubt the Khan is crawling with his mercenaries…" _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Well, all the more reason to make sure Kagome and Sango never leave yours nor Miroku's sight, hmmm? Why don't you show the girls the site in Saqqara, maybe the pyramids at Giza if you have time? That should at least throw Naraku off their track for a day or so, don't you agree?" Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a stern look.

"Keh!" was Inuyasha's gruff reply as he rose from his seat. There wasn't much he could do at this point: Sesshomaru had him backed into a corner, demanding that he play the hero—or else he could kiss his archaeological career goodbye—it was a tragic situation indeed for Inuyasha. As Inuyasha tried to make his way towards the door, Sesshomaru called out to him (a/n: poor guy! He can't even get out the door before someone stops him!).

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha let out a sigh of annoyance and turned around to face Sesshomaru once again.

"Whaddya want now? Can't a man leave in peace?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Do try to get along with Kagome, will you? She's a lovely girl when you get to know her…it might prove to be an opportunity to fine-tune those horrid social skills of yours. The boys at Oxford were quite miffed when you brushed them all off after that last lecture series you gave---it was quite a sad state of affairs really…."

"Can we _not_ get so condescending _Lord_ Sesshomaru? Let's face the facts:their feigned interest in Egyptology was sadder than my brush-off. Bunch of spoiled little brats if you ask me!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You still haven't given me your word on whether you will be amiable towards Kagome or not! Well?" Sesshomaru asked, a small smirk crept across his lips.

"I can stand the wench if she doesn't get in my face all of the time," Inuyasha said haughtily. Sesshomaru stifled a small chuckle.

"You forget, that she _will_ be 'in your face' as you call it, _all _the time. All Naraku needs is a spare second of neglect to make his move, no matter where you'll be. You can choose to make this as hellish as you want, Inuyasha---but if I hear that Kagome or Sango are being mistreated, your funding goes, bye-bye. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Yeah, I'll try—but don't expect me to lay out the red carpet for her! I don't have time to waste on stupid broads who hold up my work! I'm not a goddamned nanny you know!"

"Yes Inuyasha, I am quite aware of that. Just think of this as a small favor in the name of scientific inquiry—when this is over and done with, you can go back to life as usual and you won't have to worry about any money for your digs. Have we a deal?" Inuyasha let that last part sink in---'_ So if I put up with the wench for maybe a month or so, me and Miroku can keep the site and not have to worry about any dough…hmmm…if I can deal with the snobs and the academic elite I sure as hell can stomach _her_ presence. Not too bad…_'

" Fine. I'll be 'nice' to the wench and her maid. Hell, as long as I can keep the dig and the _firman_, I'll be nice to whoever you want," Inuyasha answered cockily.

"Glad that we see eye-to-eye on this one. Good night, tomorrow's going to be a long day. Just remember to meet with me as soon as you return---I may have some news about what our friend Naraku's been planning." Inuyasha nodded and left the suite. He was not looking forward to the next day—at least that's what he was telling himself. Sesshomaru allowed himself a contented smile. '_This should be interesting…' _


	15. Oh! What A Beautiful Morning!

**Chp. 15 Oh What A Beautiful Morning!**

Inuyasha made his way down the Nubian staircase, finding Miroku waiting down in the lobby for him.

"What took you so long, old boy? Give her a kiss goodnight?" Miroku teased.

"Oh piss off you! Nothing of the kind! Unlike you, I'm not some love-sick Casanova!" Inuyasha replied, rather pissed at his friend's sickeningly correct assumption.

"Well, we might as well get back to the house…. although we could just get a room for the night here and get our things in the morning," Miroku suggested.

"No chance, let's get back to Ismailia while we still have our notes-we _do _still have them, don't we?" Inuyasha narrowed his gaze on Miroku. Miroku grinned and offered the large leather satchel like a child shows off a good report card. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief.

"Now if I could remember where I parked the car…" Miroku trailed off.

" Oh Christ! Here we go again!" Inuyasha said, once again sending his curses heavenward.

_

* * *

_

_The Next Morning_

Sleep had not come so easily to Kagome and her companion, who was more shaken by the intrusion than she was. Fleeting bits of dreams came to her, and they all involved those kisses in the garden; she couldn't even get away from him in her dreams! After he had left, she and Sango managed to clean up the wreckage and repack the scattered items; this of course, tuckered out the already emotionally-taxed girls, and Kagome allowed Sango to sleep in her room, for fear of what might happen to her if she were victimized in the servant's quarters. Kagome rolled over and looked at Sango, who was curled up on her side of the bed. She saw the traces of freshly cried tears on Sango's cheeks and felt sorry for all the girl had gone through. _' No one should have to go through that much pain in their life-poor girl, she's been through so much, and yet she still remains strong…I wonder if she cries every night…'_ Kagome thought. It wasn't right to Kagome that Sango should have to bear not only the pain of the loss of her father, but also the nerve-wracking possibility that both of them could end up as crocodile food in the Nile if Naraku ever caught them. Kagome rolled over and glanced at the clock on the wall-it was 8 o'clock. She decided that a few minutes of sleep probably wouldn't hurt…that was until she heard some loud banging on her door.

"Kagome! Are you ready yet? Hey! Someone open up! Come on, daylight's burnin'! We've got lots to do today, so I suggest you-" the door swung open to reveal a very pissed nightgown-clad Kagome.

"Suggest I what, Inuyasha? I'm sure the whole bloody hotel woke up with that horrid racket of yours!" Kagome snarled. Inuyasha was taken off-guard by the fact that she was not fully clothed, or made-up for that matter. This was obviously a side of Kagome he didn't want to see again, or did he?

"Why the hell aren't you dressed?" He demanded, cocking his head.

"I had no idea that you would be giving us a wake-up call so early!" She countered sarcastically.

"Woman, do you know what a damn clock is?" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Of course I do, what kind of a stupid question is that?"

"Well, then, I suggest you use the goddamned thing! It comes in handy sometimes!" Inuyasha held his temper as best as he could. '_Think about the money, think about the money…you want to keep the dig don't you?'_ The mantra filled his head as his fists balled at his sides.

"Well! If I had been properly _informed, _none of this mess would've happened, now would it?" Kagome needled.

"Keh! You two just get ready-Miroku and me'll be waiting in the lobby."

"But we haven't even had breakfast yet!" Kagome whined. Inuyasha's patience was growing thinner by the minute.

"The hell with breakfast! If you would've gotten yer sorry butts out of bed in time-oh forget it! Just hurry up!"

"Fine!" Kagome slammed the door-right in his face. '_That wench is going to be the end of me, so help me God! Sesshomaru better give me a big reward for putting up with this crap!'_

* * *

Miroku sat on one of the regally upholstered sofas that lined the walls of the lobby and waited for his good friend to come down the imposing staircase with two of the most loveliest ladies he had ever seen, arm-in-arm and smiling. But when he heard Inuyasha's bellowing, the sweet little thought vanished, and was replaced with a grim reality-that Inuyasha and Kagome were in for a battle of the wills. And while the two of them were appointed as the girls' protectors, it was _he_ who would have to babysit and smooth things over when it got rough. Of course, the "cover-your-ass" game was symbiotic; when Inuyasha got in a scrape or blurted out something he shouldn't have, Miroku would use his charm and distract the angry party so much that they would forget why they wanted to wring Inuyasha's neck in the first place. Inuyasha would save Miroku from the father or brother (or uncle) of a deflowered maiden (most of the maidens Miroku got into trouble with had already lost their prized virginity, unbeknownst to their male relatives). But with this Kagome girl, Inuyasha had met his match-and Miroku saw no reason to interfere on this one. No, Miroku had his sights set on her companion, the lovely, plucky Sango.

As Miroku was lost in his thoughts, and Inuyasha was raising hell upstairs, a woman approached the concierge desk.

"Good morning Mademoiselle! How may I assist you?" The bubbly concierge entreated. She gave the tubby man a half smile and continued her inquiry.

"I have come to check out and pay my bill, " she said plainly.

"Your key Mademoiselle?" the concierge tweaked his already curling moustache as he flipped through the reservations. She produced a brass key with the numbers 2-1-6 engraved on the matching metal tag.

"How did you find your stay? Was the service acceptable? Was your room to your liking?" The concierge asked in a habitual way.

"Yes, the service was…excellent. The room was very nice, I especially enjoyed the view of the gardens, quite lovely, " she replied. At that moment, the shouting from upstairs had reached its climax, and now all of Shepheard's heard the words 'clock' and 'goddamn' in rapid succession. The concierge rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"What on earth is going on up there? A lover's spat, I suppose?" the woman inquired.

"No, mademoiselle, sorry to disappoint you, but that ungodly sound you just heard was none other than Mr. Inuyasha Tomuri-he is quite rough around the edges, but we've learned to deal with his unsightly behavior over the years." The concierge said resignedly.

"Why would such an upstanding hotel put up with such nonsense? Why not bar him from entering?" she asked.

"Because he and his brother are, well, rather influential around here. Their work attracts dignitaries and officials. Many of the Oxford and Cambridge set winter in Cairo just to get a glimpse of Inuyasha's work. His older brother has made use of Shepheard's for many of his parties and banquets…" he put up a hand to hide his mouth and said lowly, "only the _best people_ are allowed to attend, you do understand, of course."

"Oh yes, completely. So, what does the foulmouthed one do?"

"He's an archaeologist. You wouldn't know it from his awful behavior, but they say he's brilliant," the concierge tweaked his moustache into place once more.

"I see…" the woman said as she adjusted her hat over her dark hair.

"All that aside, your bill is seventy-five pounds total." He announced in monotone. The woman reached into her purse and pulled out a hundred pound note, folding the bill into her hand.

"Do you have any idea where this Inuyasha chap might be digging this season? It would be interesting to see a real archaeologist at work." She hinted.

"I'm afraid I can be of no use there, madamemoiselle, "

"Perhaps if I overpaid my bill, by oh, say twenty-five pounds, and made a few good comments to your superiors, you might have an idea…" she smirked. The concierge gave the lobby a quick glance around and took a deep breath.

"Saqqara. He's at Saqqara this season, but you never heard it from me!" The dark-haired woman smiled and handed over the large bill with her key.

"Your help is much appreciated, Mister…"

"Stewart. William Stewart, mademoiselle. You have been too generous," he slightly bowed his head in appreciation.

"Indeed…" she replied as she fiddled with her hat once more before she left.

Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku caught a glimpse of the woman, who strangely enough resembled Kagome. When he turned to get a better view, she was gone; and he found a flustered Inuyasha standing in front of him.

"So? Are they ready yet?" Miroku asked innocently, not letting on that the whole hotel had heard Inuyasha's outburst.

"Of course not! Stupid wench was still in her nightclothes when she answered the door!" he slumped down onto the couch. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with surprise.

"Really? Nightclothes, hmm? My, my… and you've only known each other for a day! What next? Midnight rendezvous?" he chuckled.

"Can it Miroku! It's nothing like that! She's a bloody hellcat and that's all there is to it!" Inuyasha hated when Miroku made those insinuations of his.

"I'm sure she is, Inu. But isn't that what they say about all women: lady in the street, tiger in the bedroom, or something to that effect?" Inuyasha could feel his face getting as hot as the noonday sun. At this point, he could only stare at the marble floor of the lobby-he could tell Miroku was having too much fun with this. Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha and was thoroughly pleased with his work.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Kagome didn't happen to come down early or anything, did she?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Because I swore I saw her in the lobby just a minute or so before you came down," Miroku said.

"I don't think so, when she slammed the door in my face, I swear that she was still in her nightgown," Inuyasha answered back.

"Hmm, I must have been imagining it then," Miroku discarded the nagging vision as he saw the real Kagome descending the stairs, with Sango in tow. He stood up and took her hand.

"Miss Kagome, I am truly sorry for the mishap this morning, Inuyasha is most impatient whenever it involves sticking to a schedule," Miroku apologized, kissing the said hand.

"I see, Mr. Hendsler. Will Lord Sesshomaru be accompanying us this morning? " Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was making every effort to avoid Kagome's gaze.

"No, ma'am, I'm afraid that he is occupied at the moment with his investigation— you understand, he is a busy man."

"That I do not doubt in the least, Mr. Hendsler. However, I would ask that we be informed when you and Inuyasha over there, come to call. You must know how awful it is to answer the door in your pyjamas in front of a stranger!" Inuyasha stood up at Miroku's side. He could almost see the visions of half-naked women dancing through Miroku's head.

"Don't you _dare _answer that you pervert!" Inuyasha warned.

"Why, Inuyasha, I couldn't _possibly_ answer such a question…but I'm sure _you _could!" Inuyasha clenched his fists and reminded himself to punch Miroku later. Kagome felt her cheeks warm up.

"Enough of this garbage! Let's just get outta here! It'll be as hot as hell before we get to Giza!" Inuyasha commanded as he led the group out of the hotel. Kagome and Sango fell slightly behind the men, and Kagome turned to Sango.

"Do you have it with you?" she whispered.

"Yeah. It's safe. Don't want a repeat of last night!"

"That's for sure."

"Oy! Quit giggling back there, and hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

"Impatient sod, isn't he?" Sango observed.

"You have _no_ idea, Sango. No idea at all. More of a brute really," Kagome replied. They giggled at their observations as they both slid into the back seat of the Daimler.

**A/N: **A BIG Hug to everyone who gave me a review or more! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often as I should, but I've had a case of the "fuck-it" syndrome. I'm about to graduate soon and I'm soooo burned out! Not to mention the idiots I deal with at work (retail sucks, kids, just so you know) on a daily basis! So, the personal life has been a bit harried as of late, and the updating has been…well, late. But I am working on some new chapters and trying to sort out all of the plot in my head! But good news minna! I got accepted to the field school in New Mexico that is sponsored by my archaeology professor! YAY! I've been waiting to go for 4 long years! Now I have to save up …that's gonna be a challenge in itself! Wish me luck! Just remember: my willingness to write depends on how many reviews I get-and those who are faithful reviewers get major props from me….Oh yes, and a shameless plug: Read Sabichan's "Bus Stop Fairytale" and "Metamorphosis" by Sueric-these stories are AMAZING-you will not be disappointed!

For all of you fluff addicts out there-it's coming (cue Jaws music) soon!


	16. The Pyramids, Camels, andA Shootout at S...

**Chp. 16 The Pyramids, Camels, and …a Shootout at Saqqara?**

Miroku twiddled his thumbs as he waited for the onslaught of pedestrians and carts to cease. If anyone was familiar with the morning traffic in Cairo, it was him, seeing as Inuyasha never expressed an interest to driveuntil this morning. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was going to be one of _those_ days when he and all of Shepheard's witnessed Inuyasha's attempt at a wake-up call. Now, he wished more than anything that maybe God would grant Inuyasha more patience…and quickly.

"Miroku, we'll be here _all day_ if you wait for every damn _fellah_ to cross the street! " Inuyasha complained. Miroku stuck his nose in the air.

"Hmph! I don't want to run the poor buggers over Inu! At least have some respect for your fellow man!" Miroku replied snottily.

"Just let me drive for once! Then we can get this sight-seeing bullshit over with and check out the site!" Inuyasha insisted.

"Ah, let me think…um, no."

"Oh c'mon, it is _my _motorcar, " Inuyasha whined.

"You'll kill us all! No! Absolutely not!" Miroku stood his ground.

"Have I ever told you how much of a great assistant you are?"

"Flattery doesn't become you, Inuyasha," Miroku said sarcastically. Inuyasha began to pout.

"Are we gonna sit here all day and roast? 'Cause the two of us back here are about to die!" Sango fanned herself with her hat vigorously as she shouted from the back seat.

"Just a moment my lady!" Miroku called back. He squeezed the horn and started moving slowly, causing the masses to part way. Inuyasha was appalled.

"How come you can move the car when she whines, but not me?"

"Because, " Miroku's lips curled into a grin, "she whines much sweeter than you do, Inuyasha."

"Bull!" Inuyasha spat out.

"You of all people know I can't resist a damsel in distress, " Miroku's grin widened when he saw Inuyasha's initial reaction.

"Keh! You and women!" Inuyasha turned his back to Miroku and rested his arm on the door. Maybe the scenery would calm him down a bit.

* * *

Outside of the Cairo area, one begins to realize that there are three features that stick out in the landscape: sand, rocks, and the Nile. There aren't any palms scattered about, unless there is irrigation; but when you pass the villas of the wealthy and the fields of the _fellahin_, a strange feeling may pass over youthat this place is unearthly, that no one in their right mind would want to live out here, let alone toil on monuments in this barren desert, where the traces of life have eroded away over the years. As the foursome reached the point where Cairo suddenly blended into Giza, they saw the unmistakable outlines of The Pyramids on the horizon. Kagome gasped as she saw them; but of course, who wouldn't? The structures are so imposing—it's no small wonder that some people refused to believe they were built by living, breathing men. As the carload rounded the bend to the Mena House, Kagome had managed to fix herself on her knees get a better look at the Sphinx. When Miroku put on the brake to stop in front of the last modern convienence before the Pyramids, Kagome lost her balance and plunged forward into the back of Inuyasha's head.

"What in the Hell?" Inuyasha yelled as he felt Kagome slam against him.

"Ouch!" Kagome shrieked before the world turned black.

"Goddammit Miroku! Who taught you how to drive?" Inuyasha screamed furiously. Miroku immediately noticed the jumble that was Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha moved his hand back to assess the damage and felt something soft behind him—really soft. He turned his head just enough to see that his hand was currently resting on Kagome's left cheek. Little electric shocks ran through his fingers. He immediately pulled it back; and as he retracted his arm, he noticed something weighing down his neckKagome's arms. He tried to peel them off before Miroku and Sango noticed…but…

"Kagome! Are you okay? Kagome wake up!" Sango coaxed her semiconscious friend.

"Huh?" Kagome said weakly as Sango shook her into conciousness. She slumped even more forward onto Inuyasha.

"Can't you shake her awake or something?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"I'm trying to! It wasn't like she fell into a pillow or anything!" Sango shot back angrily. Then Sango had an idea. She said something softly into Kagome's ear and Kagome shot up immediately.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha looked at her and pulled out a handkerchief.

"What's that for?" She inquired innocently as she took the pro-offered hanky.

"Your lip is bleeding, " Inuyasha said in an uncharacteristically caring tone.

"How did it—"

"You slammed into his hard head when Miroku put on the brake,"Sango explained as she narrowed her eyes at a certain driver who was looking quite sheepish at the moment.

"Ahh…Sorry?" Miroku meekily apologized.

"Sorry's not gonna repair her lip dumbass! Let's get her into Mena House before she faints again!" Inuyasha shouted as he moved to help her out of the car. Before he got so much as a leg on the ground, Sango had beaten him to it. She gave him a look that said _'I was here first asshole!'_ and as the two women headed toward the hotel entrance, he decided that Sango wasn't a woman he could boss around so easily. Instead, he directed his attention to Miroku.

"Oy! Go see if we can't get any canteens!"

"Aww, but don't you want to hang on to Kagome a little longer? You didn't want to let her go, did you? That was some moment back there!" Miroku teased.

"What 'moment'? Nothing happened! If your dumb ass hadn't decided to brake so hard she wouldn't have busted her lip!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Admit it! You _liked _it! Otherwise you wouldn't be defending yourself, would you?" Miroku had him there. Although he wouldn't admit it, having her that close to him sent sparks through his system like he never felt before.

"Keh! You're so full of it! Let's just get the damn water and be done with it!"

"If you say so, Casanova, " Inuyasha resisted the overwhelming urge to strangle his best friend as they walked towards the hotel.

* * *

After about a half an hour or so of Kagome being fussed over by the nurses in the small infirmary (A/N: I'm just assuming that since the Mena House was also a type of officer's club where outdoor games were played, that there were nurses on staff for that as well as tourists who suffered from heat exhaustion or dehydration, etc.), and arguing with the waterboys over the cost of the canteens and whether or not their services would be needed, Inuyasha was quite fed up. Thankfully, the bleeding had stopped and swelling had gone down on Kagome's lip, which meant that they would not be forced to endure the solicitations of the Anglos and the army at teatime. Once again, they were on the road.

The pyramids grew larger as the Daimler chugged up the gravelly path and Miroku pulled the brake as soon as he found a safe spot to park.

"Okay, it's all uphill from here!" Miroku chimed cheerily.

"Does this mean we're walking the rest of the way?" Kagome asked.

"Of course we're walkin'! Why do you think I told you to bring yer walkin' boots or whatever it is you women wear?" Inuyasha sarcastically remarked.

"You did? When was this?" Kagome seemed thrown aback by this new development.

"Let me guess, you aren't wearing them are you?" Inuyasha turned around and gave Kagome the same type of look a mother gives when she's caught her child red-handed. Kagome's face started to heat up at his accusation.

"I..uh..no. I'm not wearing them." She half expected him to blow up at her again, but the imagined explosion never came. He just sighed and said, " Well, don't complain to me about any aching feet or nothin', 'cuz it ain't my fault you didn't listen!" He got out of the car and opened Kagome's door. She took in the picturesque scene before her:

Men in _khafiyya_s leading a few camels and donkeys laden with tourists across the landscape, more men and children hawking their wares, a small group of tourists huddled around a guide at the base of Khufu's pyramid…and off in the distance, a moron attempting to climb to the top of Khafre's pyramid.

Kagome clasped her hands together at her breast and gave Inuyasha her best pair of doe-eyes. "Inuyasha, could we…"

"No!"

"Oh why not?" She fixed her mouth into a cute little pout. '_Dammit! Why does she have to look so…' _he thought. He couldn't quite figure out why that little gesture ruffled his feathers so, but he had to stand his ground. He'd be damned if she'd pull one over on him this time.

"Because I said no! What part of that don't you get? How the hell am I supposed to give you the grande tour on camelback, hmm? You don't want to leave Egypt as ignorant as you came do you?"

"No, but I can't leave without having rode a camel either," she replied, her lips still in a pout. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, which Miroku took to be a sign of uneasiness, and decided to act as the peacemaker once more.

"Look Inuyasha, you said yourself that we haven't got all day,so why don't we just take a vote as to who wants to do what? Besides, we have to make it to the site today too, and we don't want these ladies getting heat stroke," Miroku reasoned. He looked straight at Sango as the words left his mouth. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine! We'll vote on it!" Inuyasha conceded. The camel-riding proposition won 3 to 1, and against his better judgment, Inuyasha went off to find someone who would rent them the beasts.

* * *

While Inuyasha could be seen on the Giza Plateau arguing a price with a camel owner, Kagome asked Miroku, " Is he always this volatile?" Miroku chuckled and replied, "Not always, Miss Kagome. He does have a gentle side, believe it or not. Maybe it's because he's not used to dealing with women."

" That's one thing for sure," Kagome remarked.

"Well, you two didn't get off on the right feet either, "Miroku added. " Perhaps if you had, it might have been different."

"Perhaps," Kagome stared at the pyramids.

"I agree with Mr. Hendsler, Kagome; maybe he is a nice guy underneath that gruff exterior, but you'll never know if you don't stop provoking him," Sango said.

"_ME_? Provoking _him_? Hah! That's quite funny!" Kagome laughter died as soon as she saw Inuyasha approaching with two camel men.

"Ahem! Hate to ruin your party but, are we getting on these bloody things or not?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Oh, absolutely! But why are there only two, Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired.

"Don't ask."

"So… who's riding with whom?" the assistant inquired once more.

"You take Sango, I'll take Kagomewouldn't want them to fall off on their first try, now would we? You know how camels are, now come on," Inuyasha motioned for the three to follow him and the camel men (more like boys really) to the grounded camels. Both of the large beasts were decorated to the teeth with bells, colorful tassles, and woven blankets. Camels are aptly named, 'the ships of the desert' because they adapted so well to the harsh desert climate and the lack of water or green pastures; and to Kagome, they looked like the prows of the mighty Viking ships in the Nordic myths she read about when she was a child. Apparently, Inuyasha was comfortable with this camel-riding business, as he spoke lively with the camel boys as if they were old friends. When it came time to mount, Kagome's nerves jumped as he drew her close to him.

"Uhh, Inuyasha, what're you…" she stuttered.

"So you don't fall off. Camels stand up hind legs first and most people get jarred about and fall off or grab the camel's tassels—which makes for a very pissed camel. They're very temperamental animals—they spit when they're mad," he explained suavely. Kagome looked over to see how Sango and Miroku fared, which wasn't too good considering his cheek had a red handprint on it, but at least they hadn't fallen off their camel.

"I suppose Miroku didn't give Sango that speech, " she giggled. Inuyasha glanced over and started laughing.

"I suppose he didn't, did he? Oh well, that horse's ass has gotta learn sometime! Oh here we go!" The camel bowed to the front, which startled Kagome. Inuyasha held onto her tightly as the camel's front end came up, sliding the two around in the saddle. The camel boy communicated to the beast in a series of oral clicks and whistles that it was time to carry another load around the pyramids.

* * *

The pyramids are at their most amazing up close, when one realizes that the Ancients lugged blocks around that were much larger than they were. Kagome's breath caught at the sight of their sheer magnitude. She found Inuyasha to be an informative guide, for here, he was in his element. He explained how the pyramids all had massive valley and mortuary temples connected to them where ceremonial activities took place; how there were rooms inside of the pyramid, and how awfully claustrophobic the Grand Gallery of Khufu's pyramid made him feel. He informed her that a colleague of his suggested that these pyramids and the necropolis that surrounded them were situated just so that they would line up with the North Star or some other constellation. He also told her that the smaller pyramids belonged to the queens or mothers of the pharaohs, and that those lesser pyramids were in the same style as Djoser's (pronounced Joe-zer) pyramid in Saqqara. As the hour passed, she noticed that his hand hadn't moved from her waist (very much), and that sometimes as he talked, he inhaled deeply, as if smelling a flower. It was almost as if she had met a different person than the loud, uncouth barbarian she had encountered earlier. At least she thought so until she heard a cry for help coming from a quarter of the way up Khafre's pyramid.

"Somebody help me! I'm stuck! Help!" The voice was male, that was for sure.

"Inuyasha? Did you hear that? Someone's stuck on the pyramid!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh Christ! Not again! Don't those stupid bastards know they have to come down sometime?" Inuyasha commented.

"Can't we help him get down?"

"He has a guide, don't worry."

"But what if he's hurt?" Kagome asked sympathetically

"That's his tough luck! He was stupid enough to climb the damn things, serves him right!" Inuyasha countered. Kagome turned her head slightly and gave him her trademark doe-eyes.

"Please Inuyasha? Let's help him out; he's not _that_ far up!"

" He's far up enough to get his ass killed! Why should I risk my neck for an idiot?" He huffed.

"You're risking your neck for me and Sango, aren't you? If you rescue him, I could offer you… _something_ for your valiant efforts…" she smiled seductively. He gulped loudly. It was enough to be as close as he was to her, but for some reason his imagination ran scenes of their garden kisses through his head. He reasoned that the likeliness of _that_ happening again was probably nil. Hell, he'd even settle for her to not argue with him for the rest of the week.

'_But then again, what if her offer is really something worthwhile? Maybe I shouldn't help that idiot up there—maybe she's just playing mind-games with me, that's all. Besides, her reward would probably be something stupid anyway and I'd end up looking like some romantic fool! No, I can't do it. I won't do it! I won't let her win!'_ he thought.

"Pleeease Inuyasha? Won't you be a good Samaritan and help that poor man? I promise I won't provoke you anymore this week…please?" Kagome pleaded.

'_Holy shit! This might be a better deal than I thought! A whole week without her being a nuisance, hmm? Interesting…' _Inuyasha played with the idea in his head. It didn't sound bad at all, but he had to be sure of the terms if he was going to such lengths for a person he didn't know.

"You won't provoke me for a week, hmm…So I suppose that if I save this buffoon you will not argue with me, question my judgment on matters, ask stupid questions, or try to boss me around…am I correct?"

"Uh… I guess so, " Kagome replied hesitantly.

"Good. But remember, if I risk my neck to go and do this 'good Samaritan' deed, or whatever the hell you call it, you will do everything that we agreed on, no questions asked?" Inuyasha stared straight at her, his face as serious as the grave.

"No questions? At all? About anything? Surely you can't be serious, Inuyasha," Kagome was a bit confused. How on earth was she supposed to know what was going on if she couldn't ask questions? _'It's not like he's a mind-reader or anything…I wonder why he would insist on something so impossible?' _she thought.

"That guy up there is inches away from possible death and you want to know if I'm serious? Jesus, woman what is wrong with you? Am I saving him or not, 'cuz I haven't got all day…" Inuyasha said impatiently as he sat back in the "saddle" with his hands on his hips, awaiting Kagome's reply.

"Yes! I agreejust save the poor fellow and I'll do what you said!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha grinned and shouted down at the camel boy, who lead them closer to Khafre's pyramid. As soon as they reached the base, Inuyasha jumped down from the "saddle" onto the sand. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled " Hey you! Yeah you up there! Don't move! I'm coming to get you!" The young man's face was shadowed by the pith helmet he wore. He waved back at Inuyasha to acknowledge that he heard him—of course, who _didn't_ hear Inuyasha when he bellowed?

* * *

The young man had climbed up quite a ways, as Inuyasha soon found out; how he had managed to scale blocks that huge in such a short time baffled Inuyasha. It was at least another twenty minutes or so before Inuyasha reached him.

"What wheeze the hell wheeze possessed you wheeze to climb this fucking pyramid cough? Huh?" Inuyasha was quite out of breath and notably irritated. The young man took off his pith helmet and looked down at the sweaty, out-of-breath man on the block below him.

"I—I just wanted to see what it was like, if it was as grand as they say it is, that's all." He explained.

"Did 'they' ever tell you that once you go up, you have to come down sometime? Well, _is_ it as grand as those others told you?" Inuyasha's voice dripped with sarcasm. The young man looked dreamily out on the landscape before him, the morning wind caught his brown hair and blew wisps across his face; he said softly, " Yes, it is."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.' _Damn romantic tourists!'_ he said to himself.

"Well, now that you've made your little discovery, it's time to get off of this damn thing. Come on, I haven't got all day so listen up: when I tell you, scoot to the edge of the block and ease your way down, okay? Make sure you can feel something stable underneath your foot so you don't fall and create a mess down there in front of Kagome—got it?" Inuyasha explained carefully.

"Is she your wife? Fiancè?" the young man asked. Inuyasha blinked twice at the suggestion.

"Hell no! She's my…um…she's a…someone I'm helping out. Like a friend…or something," Inuyasha felt a blush coming on underneath his already flushed cheeks.

"Is she pretty? 'Cause she looks lovely from up here," the young man said innocently.

" Hey kid, do ya wanna get down or what? You can thank her when we reach the bottom, she's the reason your ass is getting saved in the first place." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Oh," the young traveler said sheepishly, "I suppose we must hurry thenkeeping a lady waiting in this heat is awfully rude, don't you think, Mister—"

"Tomuri. Inuyasha Tomuri. And you are…"

"Akitoki Hojo at your service!" He gave a mock bow. "Most people just call me Hojo!"

"Nice, but the formalities can wait until we hit the sand, okay?" Inuyasha felt that he was talking to a child, given the playful demanor of the victim. Hojo nodded his head and the two started climbing down the pyramid block by block.

* * *

Kagome sat upon her camel watching this whole debacle and found it quite amusing. She sincerely believed that this was the most selfless deed Inuyasha had ever done in his life, and was happy that she had a 'one-up' on him. She remembered the flustered look on his face when she'd mentioned giving him a reward—could it be that he really wasn't so annoyed with her as he claimed? Maybe he was warming up to her since their cataclysmic meeting…or not, since he expressed a desire for her to keep her mouth shut. She was confused; his words were the polar opposite of his actions, which made her wonder if Inuyasha was trying to be distant and make her dislike him on purpose…

Kagome was shaken from her thoughts by her gurgling camel, who decided that he was tired of standing up, which threw Kagome off balance and nearly out of the saddle!

"Aahh! Omigod someone help me!" Kagome exclaimed as she felt the legs of the camel go out from beneath her. The camel boy scolded the beast, who spat to show his master how much he really cared. The camel boy (who was probably close to sixteen years old) started to apologize profusely to Kagome.

"_Ana asif ya Anissa! El Kamel ghabi! Ana asif 'awi! Enti alhamdulillah?_ (I'm sorry Miss! The camel is stupid! I'm very sorry! Are you alright (thanks be to God))"

Kagome understood that the boy was trying to be apologetic, but she had no idea what he had said. So, she answered him back the best way she knew how—in English.

"I'm fine, really. Just a bit of a shock. May I have some water? (makes drinking gesture)" she replied. The boy handed her the canteen and she let the now warm water spill over her lips into her open mouth.

" I see you're enjoying yourself theremind saving some of that water for a Good Samaritan?" Kagome almost choked on her water. A very dusty and sweaty Inuyasha stood before her, with Hojo in tow. Kagome dismounted the grounded camel and tripped on the hem of her skirt. A pair of arms rushed to steady her—and they weren't Inuyasha's. She raised her eyes to meet her savior's and blushed.

"It's true, you really are as beautiful up close as he says!" Hojo gasped.

"W-why, th-thank you, uh Mister—" Kagome stammered.

"Hojo, Akitoki Hojo, ma'am."

"Surely you don't mean it Mr. Hojo, " Kagome snuck a glance at Inuyasha who looked as if he were about to explode. "And— as _he_ says? Who would say such a thing about me?" Kagome looked straight at Inuyasha as Hojo helped her to her feet.

"Oh, Inuyasha told me, " Hojo was definitely stirring the pot now.

"I didn't say a damn thing!" Inuyasha defended himself.

"You see Mr. Hojo, Inuyasha isn't terribly fond of me, so he could have _never _said such a nice thing—it just isn't his nature!" Kagome ventured. She swore she could see steam coming from Inuyasha's ears.

"Well, even if he won't say it, I'll say it then—you are absolutely lovely Miss Kagome, and I can't tell you how thankful I am that such a beautiful woman would ever think of saving me—"

"From what? Your sheer stupidity?" Inuyasha interjected.

"Inuyasha! How rude of you! Here this poor gentleman is trying to—to—"

"To what? Flatter you with a flowery speech? We haven't got time for this crap!" Inuyasha couldn't figure out why, but for some reason, Hojo's romantic entreats made his skin crawl.

"Well, it isn't every day that a person compliments me, so stop your nonsense!" Kagome shot a dirty look at Inuyasha, who was still sulking.

"Inuyasha! How can you speak that way to a lady! If she were my companion, I would be the happiest man alive! Any man would die to be seen with such a beauty and yet you take her presence for granted! For shame!" Hojo scolded. He turned Kagome's way and smiled. "You see Miss Kagome, not all of us men are savage brutes, " he consoled. Inuyasha had reached his limit. '_Hmph! If I'da known the little shit was going be so goddamn annoying, I would've left his ass up there!'_ He grabbed Kagome by the arm and started stomping off.

"Wait! Inuyasha! What are you—"

"Just shut up! This is fucking ridiculous!" he shouted to the pyramids.

"But I didn't—" Kagome started.

"Oh yes you did! Turned a simple rescue mission into a goddamn circus! If you'da kept your part of the bargain, but oh nooo! You just _had_ to flirt with that stupid sonofa—" Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" she accused as he whipped around toface her, his eyes burning.

"Me? Jealous? Wench, believe me, if I was the jealous type, you'da known it! I'm not jealous! If it was up to me, I'd have been working on my site, minding my own damn business instead of playing a fucking babysitter for Sesshomaru! I've got too much shit to worry about to be jealous over some lovesick sap's poetry!" Inuyasha exclaimed vehemently. Kagome felt the bitterness of his words and fought back a tear.

"I see, " she muttered, her eyes downcast. "I guess I'll just stay out of your way then if you think I'm just going to make a circus of everything." She sniffed and shuffled back to where the camel was. Inuyasha sighed heavily; for the first time in his life he wished he could take his words back. He watched as Hojo helped Kagome onto the camel. He walked alongside with the camel boy as they headed back towards the Daimler.

* * *

Sango had never felt so relieved in her as life as when Miroku finally let her off of their camel. It was bad enough that the little pervert had used a myriad of excuses to touch her on her bum, hips, and waist over the course of the pyramid tour. Most men would understand the words "no" and "stop"after the first time, but not Miroku—he had to have it beaten into him. It was a brand of attention Sango wasn't used to. Sure, men had flirted with her on the ship—but only verbally; being violated by touch was another animal entirely. '_I can't let my guard down for one second with this guy!'_ she exclaimed to herself. Other than that, he wasn't too bad of a companion. He spoke about the history of the main pyramids, the Sphinx, and the other subsidiary pyramids, which she found very interesting. She discovered that he and Inuyasha had went to university together and when Inuyasha was commissioned to dig for Sesshomaru, he turned down all offers of assistance offered by Sesshomaru, and specifically requested Miroku as his research assistant. Sango decided to ask about their current project, which concerned her the most.

"So, Mr. Hendsler, why is my scarab so important to your project? I'm sure you've told Kagome, but I was not at liberty to join in the conversation."

"Well Sango, your scarab concerns us because it provides some possible information on why the occupant of our tomb may have been put there. It gives us a time and place, which is important, since we now know that the man in the burial chamber isn't the one who had the tomb built; the tomb itself is none like we've ever excavated before! You see, we've never worked in Saqqara before, only around Thebes, which is a completely different areayou'll understand what I mean when we get there." He smiled warmly at her.

"But I want to know why it's so important to Naraku! Inuyasha said that it might have belonged as part of a necklace—that some pharaoh had it made for a young girl…" she trailed off as she saw Inuyasha and Kagome approachingand they didn't look too happy. "I wonder what happened?" Sango asked her companion.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look too good, " Miroku observed as the camel boy helped Kagome off of the beast. Inuyasha paid him, sauntered over to the Daimler, and plopped himself into the front passenger seat. Kagome sat down quietly in the back seat. Miroku and Sango looked at each other quizzically and then followed suit.

"To Saqqara," Inuyasha grumbled as Miroku cranked the vehicle.

* * *

The ride to Saqqara was a very quiet one, with each member of the car lost in their own thoughts. The sun had reached its zenith, and the desert sands were growing hotter by the second—the only evidence of water or shade was in the scattered thickets of date palms that lined the road . It wasn't long before they reached the mammoth step pyramid complex of Djoser and the outlying necropolis of Saqqara. Miroku pulled to a halt 100 feet outside of the main entrance portico. Outside of the entrance porico sat two _gaffirs _sitting on squares of carpet. Miroku had never seen these men before in all of their time at Saqqara—and by the look on Inuyasha's face, he hadn't either. Inuyasha jiggled the handle to the glove compartment and took out a pair of pistols that they had stored there in the past, just in case they encountered thieves. He passed Miroku the pistol silently, the two in silent agreement as they concealed the firearms in their pant legs. They had done this on several occasions, each one in tune to the other's suspicion. If Naraku was going to strike, it may be here, Inuyasha reasoned to himself. He had a sinking feeling about the presence of the two _gaffirs_—if they were locals, he might've recognized them or even been recognized by them, but they remained quiet and did not move. The group got out of the car and approached the entrance. Inuyasha greeted the guards. They nodded their heads, but said nothing as the group passed into the columned room. Miroku took it upon himself to explain that this site was still being excavated for the time being. He explained to the girls that some of the buildings were probably meant to mimic palace structures that Djoser may have used in his lifetime, and the others were for mortuary worship or had ritual significance. Kagome stared up at the centerpiece of the whole complex, the step pyramid, and waited for Inuyasha to say something. He didn't have to, his empty stare said more than enough for Kagome.

'_I bet he's not even sorry for what he said—he didn't have to be so mean! It's not like I accused him of a crime or anything!I just wanted to know if he felt anything…oh who am I kidding, the only thing he cares about is his damn site! He is what he is—a rude, uncouth, barbarian that I shouldn't waste my time on! That Hojo chap was rather nice—at least for a change…" _Kagome was lost in her thoughts as she followed Miroku around the pyramid.

"…And here is the serdab chamber, where we can expect to find a statue of Djoser when you peek through these little holes. This serdab was important for the pharaoh's soul to be able to recognize his body, because the ancient Egyptians believed that statues could be homes for the souls of the dead…" Miroku lectured as they rounded the pyramid. Sango listened intently, while Kagome let her mind sort out the details of her blow-up with Inuyasha. The group was nearing the wall around the enclosure when Inuyasha heard a bullet whiz by his ear.

"Shit! Get down! Everybody down!" he yelled as he dodged a second one. Miroku grabbed Sango and fell to the ground. A shot rang out and would've hit Kagome had Inuyasha not lunged for her, pinning them both to the sand. "Miroku! Crawl over to the pyramid! We've gotta get them out of this! Hurry dammit!" Inuyasha ordered as he drew his pistol from his pant leg and began returning the shots. Kagome lay still in the sand, her arms shielding her. Inuyasha pulled her against him and started crawling toward the pyramid.

"What's going on? Why are they shooting at us?" Kagome asked, her voice shaky.

"Naraku must know we're here. Don't know how the bastard found out, but no one else would've sent mercenaries unless he was sure!" Inuyasha stated as he scoped out the courtyard.

"I don't wanna die! " Kagome cried.

"You won't, not as long as I'm here," his eyes found hers. His voice softened" I didn't mean it—back there—so don't think I hate you 'cause I don't. It's justoh shit!" He rolled them to the side to dodge another few bullets. If there was a time for romance, it sure as hell wasn't now—but what would you think if an ruggedly handsome man was straddling you and apologizing (albeit in his own awkward way) for his mistakes? If this were happening in another time and another place, Kagome would have swooned—but at this moment their lives were on the line, and swooning wasn't an option. The volley of gunfire stopped, and left a pregnant pause in the air. "Kagome!"

"Yes?"

"You see that corner of the pyramid? Where Sango and Miroku are?"

"Yeah."

"Crawl over there as fast as you can and don't stop for nothin', you hear me?"

"But what if they start shooting again? Won't I be safer with you?"

"Hell no! The safest place for you is over there with your friend and Miroku, now go before they finish reloading!" Not knowing if she was going to make it or not, she gave Inuyasha a squeeze for good luck. She wriggled out from under him and began her crawl to safety.

* * *

Inuyasha scoped the large ceremonial court that separated him from the assassins. Judging from the path of the bullets, he reasoned that they were either fired from the _Heb-Sed_ court directly across the courtyard, or from the enclosing wall near the South Tomb. It seemed odd to him that whoever these marksmen were, that they would choose to engage him right before the group reached the private necropolis of Saqqara.

' _I hope to God that Sesshomaru has that tomb under full guard like he promised—'cuz if we don't get outta here safe…' _He continued to scan the area and saw very little in the way of movement. He checked to see if Kagome had made it to Mirokushe was crawling like a baby, cautious and slow; it was still another 20 or so feet to the base of the pyramid, which gave the marksmen that much more time to load another round. He could see Miroku and Sango trying to encourage Kagome from the corner of his eye, a slight comfort in this unsightly situation. He checked his pistol's chamber'_I got at least six shots left—hope those bastards don't get too trigger happy,'_ he said to himself. Something stirred in the distance across the courtyard, and Inuyasha readied himself for whatever was coming next. He saw the turban of one of the _gaffirs_ rise above a stone ruin. The assassin's rifle caught the light of the sun and Inuyasha saw that it was pointedat Kagome. Inuyasha rose from his position in the sand and ran quickly towards Kagome, as the shot rang out. He grabbed her by the waist and ran faster than he ever had in his life. He felt the bullet graze his left arm, but he ignored it as his main objective was to get Kagome to safety. He dodged another as he dove into the sand (with Kagome in tow) behind the pyramid.

"You okay Inuyasha? Kagome? You two almost got killed out there!" Miroku exclaimed as Sango began to tend to Kagome.

"Miroku, we're gonna just start shooting at the fuckers—they're on the wall & in the _Heb-Sed_ court hidin' behind the ruins. Hit'em with all you got—we gotta make it outta here before Naraku decides to make this a full-out war!" Inuyasha gasped for breath.

" I get it—Sango! You two stay behind and don't move until we say the coast is clear, got that? " Miroku ordered. Sango nodded in compliance as she unscrewed the top to the water canteen. Miroku readied himself. "Okay Inu, on threeone, two…three!"

The duo lunged from their safe position and started shooting out in the open. One of the riflemen dropped from the wall, and hit the sand; the other attempted to run for the main entrance, unsuccessfully, as he was hit in the leg twice. Inuyasha caught him in range and fired the deathblow. The _gaffir_ stirred for a moment and then went still.

"Shit. That's it? That's all he brought?" Miroku exclaimed.

"Looks like they were just a distraction. Wasn't it funny that as soon as we got near the exit, they started to shoot? Like they were tryin' to keep us from the necropolis?" Inuyasha ventured.

"Huh, I guess I wasn't the only one thinkin' that way…let's get to the site before they any of their buddies get wind of this," Miroku suggested, scanning the courtyard. Inuyasha walked over toward Kagome and Sango, who were sitting backs against the pyramid.

"You girls okay?"

"I suppose we should ask the same about you, Inuyasha, you're the one who's bleeding, " Sango pointed out. Inuyasha looked at the hole in his jacket and poked his finger around it. He then took off his jacket and noticed the blood stains from where the bullet grazed his upper arm.

"Shit! Another shirt ruined!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"Let me bandage that for you, it could get infected—wouldn't want you bleeding all over the place would we?" Sango offered.

"Nah, it's okay, just a scratch that's all. But we need to get to the site and see if any damage has been done and alert the authorities…Tell me you still have that scarab Sango," Inuyasha ventured.

"I do. It's in my—"

"Okay, as long as you have it on you. No telling what kind of scheme Naraku's got cooked up next," Inuyasha said. Miroku spoke up.

"But Inuyasha, shouldn't we check and see if she _really _has it on her? I mean, anything can get lost in a woman'sgets smacked by Sango Ow! What was that for?"

"My hand was itching," She smirked.

" If we sit here long enough we'll all be itching from sand fleas, so let's go, " Inuyasha hinted. Sango helped Kagome stand up and the four continued on their previously interrupted path to the private necropolis outside of Djoser's complex.

* * *

The site was not too far away from Djoser's pyramid, as the group could see the bustling activity from the path leading from the complex. Sesshomaru had held up his part of the bargain, as Inuyasha could see a portion of the army and police force on the perimeters of the site.

"Looks like the old boy held up his end, eh? Wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't poking around here himself," Inuyasha commented.

"Too bad they weren't around earlier, we could've used some help. It's not like Cairo—a gun going off here would be heard for a mile or two, at least," Miroku sneered as he saw Sesshomaru's snowy head pop out from underneath the tarpaulin that served as a sunshade. The four continued down the small slope until they were stopped by the police.

"What's your business here?" one of the uniformed men asked gruffly. Inuyasha looked the man straight in the eye and said, " This is my site. _That_'s my business."

"Identification?" the man asked again. Inuyasha was getting irritated.

"See that guy with the silver-lookin' hair over therehe's my brother, Sesshomaru," he gestured. " He's the one who's paying for you and all the other little tin soldiers over here to guard my site, understand? That means I'm head archaeologist and my name's on the _firman_ so I come and go as I please—got it?" Sesshomaru walked over and greeted them cheerfully.

"Hello, Kagome, Miss Forth, Mirokuand Inuyasha. What seems to be the problem here?"

"This mercenary you've got here is refusing me access to my own damn site!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh well, this won't do! Cummings, remember these people—they have special clearance here. They don't have to give papers, understand?" Sesshomaru informed the guard. The guard nodded in compliance as the motley crew filed in. Kagome noticed a surprised look on Sesshomaru's face when he saw the miserable state they were in. "Good God! What happened? Why are you all dirty and bleeding?" he exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you couldn't hear the racket from all that gunfire up there," Inuyasha gestured towards Djoser's complex.

"No! I thought that the men were shooting at jackals or something of the sort! So Naraku figured out you weren't shopping in the Khan today, hmm?" Sesshomaru defended.

"Jackals? That's the most ludicrous excuse for not helping someone in danger! How the fuck did Naraku know? Did you let something slip when you were bullshitting with your old friends at the Club? Huh?" Inuyasha accused.

"Now see here Inuyasha, is that any way to talk to the man who saved your site from vandals this morning? No, I suppose you haven't heard about that, have you? I doubled the guard when your _reis_ sent word about having to chase a couple of blackguards (blaggards) off last night with the help of some of your men. Now who's doing the bullshitting?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped at the news.

"You're not serious," he said astonished.

"Oh, but I am—completely. Now what happened at the pyramids?" Miroku took the opportunity to tell Sesshomaru about the assassins who tried to masquerade as guards.

"Interesting…I suppose there's only one thing to be done now," Sesshomaru rubbed his chin in interest.

"And what's that, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome inquired. Sesshomaru looked at all four of them and sighed.

" I suppose you'll have to depart for Luxor as soon as possible."

"How soon? " Inuyasha asked.

"You'll have to have your belongings on the dock by eight o'clock tonight, before Naraku gets wind of your activities," Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly.

"Tonight?" The group exclaimed.

"When are we sailing?" Kagome asked.

"At sun rise tomorrow. You almost met your deaths today, we can't tarry any longer! Naraku must've had an informant track you—now you understand that he's not the type who's open to negotiation," Sesshomaru said gravely.

"But what about the site?" Miroku asked.

"What about it? I have everything under control here, don't worry. All of the regular workers have been given identification, and as you can see, the perimeter is secured. Now I suggest you figure out what arrangements will be suitable for you all on the _dahabeeyah_, as there are only three rooms and one bath," Sesshomaru stated.

"One bath?" The group groaned.

"Yes, one bath, and I suggest you use it wisely."

"Oh dear God!" Sango rolled her eyes in dread. The next few weeks were going to be very interesting indeed…

****

**

* * *

**

****

**A/N:** It's been a long time, hasn't it? February has been very hectic for me, and I have been battling a yucky case of writer's block, which has delayed this chapter's debut. Plus, writing an action scene is HARD—so if mine sucks, it's because I'm still cutting my teeth on this web-publishing /writing thing. Anyway, I want to give a shout-out to everyone who has reviewed—because there is nothing better than checking your email and finding out that your readers are showin' you some love! So thanx for being so patient and keep reviewing—because how good the plot gets, depends on YOU!

_Here's the forecast for the next chapter:_ Fluff and sexual tensionand some pretty heated arguments…sounds pretty good to me!

**Lady Orion**: I'm actually going to a site in Thoreau, NM called Blue J with Dr. Kantner on behalf of GA State University. His website is or sipapu. or something like that. That is sooo cool that another Anth./Arch. student is reading this! We're supposed to be working on a Chaco Anasazi site, and I'm not really familiar with Southwestern Archaeology. Maybe you could help me with my archaeological theory class? Please? Postprocessual theory is killing me!


	17. Insight

**Chp. 17 Insight**

Afternoon found Kagome and Sango gathering their belongings, which were due on the dock at 7:30pm that evening. After Sesshomaru's decree that they board the dahabeeyah immediately, and after the long, silent drive to Shepheard's, Kagome was extremely exhausted. Inuyasha and Miroku had gone back to their home in Ismailiya to tie up some loose ends and be briefed by Sesshomaru later on. Sango, being the observant person she was, saw Kagome haphazardly folding her clothes into the large trunk while stifling a yawn, and decided that Kagome needed some rest. She tucked away the shirtwaist she finished folding, and called over in Kagome's direction. Kagome drowsily looked across the room.

"What is it Sango?" she asked.

"You look like you're about to fall over, go take a nap sweetheart---it'll make you feel much better, trust me," Sango insisted.

"But we have to be ready when Inuyasha and Miroku get here! They said they're coming at six," Kagome yawned.

"Don't worry, it's not even one o'clock yet—we have plenty of time. I'll wake you in a couple of hours. I might even lie down for a spell myself!" Sango's plan sounded wonderful to Kagome, since the both of them barely slept a wink the night before. Kagome plodded over to the bed and nearly fell in. Sleep overtook her within seconds.

The morning had been emotionally grueling, to say the least. She had been shouted at, shot at, and saved all in a few hours; which would have thrown a normal person into a more confused state than she was in at the moment. But Kagome was not what you would call normal; she had become accustomed to a life of high pressure, her mother made sure of it. After her father died in a fatal accident at the textile mill, her mother had changed—for the worst. She had always been a resourceful woman, making ends meet as best she could, but it seemed to Kagome that making ends meet just wasn't enough.

She knew her mother had come from a fairly well-to-do family, not rich but not poor either, and that her father's family was of similar caliber as long as they could work. After her father died, her mother proclaimed her authority absolute over the whole household, which included the finances. Everyone who was fit to work, did to make up for the drop in income; everyone but Kagome, whom she had plans for. Kagome was plucked from playing in the street at the tender age of eight, and given a private tutor, which cost her mother a good chunk of her earnings each month. Kagome never forgot her last day of "freedom", it would be ingrained in her memory until the day she died.

_" Why can't I play wit' de other chil'ren Mummy?"_

_"Because, they're not suitable for you. They're beneath you Kagome. Always remember that. You'll become a lady when that lot's writhing in the gutter, mark my words. Nothin' good'll come of them that's fer sure."_

_"Why do I got to do these 'les-sons' and Souta don't have to?"_

_"Souta is different from you, Kagome. He and Granpa are tryin' to help keep us afloat—I can't do everything by myself you know."_

_"What about Da?"_

_"He's dead Kagome, he can't help us. He left us to carry his burden, the feckless bastard! So you have to work extra hard at your lessons so that you can help the family when the time comes. Do you understand Kagome? We're all counting on you! So don't screw it up!"_

From that day on, Kagome learned what ladies knew, and could not share her knowledge with another living soul. Her mother was a hard mistress, and saw that she had no friendswhatsoever, because she believed that her old friends would pull her down into the gutter with them, and her precious investment would have been for nothing. As Kagome got older, she felt like a canary in a gilded cage, and longed for someone to share her sorrows. Over the years, her brother seemed to resent her very presence in the house when he returned from a long day at work. He seemed angry whenever she tried to talk to him, because he knew there was no way that she could relate to his struggles. But that didn't stop Kagome from trying, even though their mother had separated them on purpose. Her only companion was her tutor, Hazel, who was a kind soul, but not friendship material. So essentially, Kagome was her own best friend.

Leaving Manchester was the best thing that had ever happened to her, really. It made her realize how much of an innocent she was, a past that she was eager to put behind her. As much as she just wanted to forget it, she couldn't; she was under a heavy obligation to find a wealthy husband. The man her family chose turned out to be a far cry from who they expected him to be--- he was a ruthless brigand who would think nothing of sending the Higurashis' most precious jewel to her death. She dreaded what would happen if she didn't produce a well-to-do husband when she returned to Manchester.

Now that she was separated from the Cook's Tour (by no fault of her own), her options were severely limited. She liked Sesshomaru, but pictured him as more of an uncle than a husband; and then there was Inuyasha, who could have wrote the book on rudeness and impropriety and…how to save someone gallantly. Kagome couldn't pin him; he was both rude and gentlemanly at the same time---a regular Jekyll and Hyde. She decided that it would take a lifetime for anyone to figure Inuyasha out, let alone her. _'There's got to be something that makes him tick besides digging, I just know it. He's been acting so oddly these last two days, I wonder why…'_ she pondered.

* * *

Inuyasha took a moment to stare out the window of his room in Ismailiya. It was a nice break from the chaos he had been a party to earlier that morning. He had been gathering up his papers, books, and excavation logs since he and Miroku got home after 2 o'clock. Sesshomaru had requested for them to meet him for lunch at the Mena House to brief them for their impending journey to Luxor. 

Apparently Sesshomaru's informants had come up with some interesting leads, one involving a woman Inuyasha had made his mind up to forget several years ago. She had been married to Inuyasha's mentor, Dr. David DuLoncre, a prominent archaeologist whose insistence on detailed methods won him both acclaim and criticism in academic circles. Dr. DuLoncre was also a good friend of Sesshomaru while he was in the Department of Antiquities. His wife, on the other hand was a different story. Kikyo, whose family was also academically inclined, met Dr.DuLoncre at her family's yearly soireè in London; the match was engineered by her father, who was interested in funding an excavation in Egypt, which was quite fashionable for a wealthy family to do in those days. The two were smitten and enjoyed a six month courtship. Their marriage was another matter altogether.

Kikyo tired of Dr. DuLoncre's academic obligations and resented that he spent more time on his research than her. Although her husband was quite handsome in a sophisticated way, his research assistant was by far the most handsome man Kikyo had ever seen in her short 18 years. She began to make herself more visible during Inuyasha's visits, outwardly playing the perfect hostess, and inwardly fantasizing about him. Her fantasies didn't come to fruition until her husband insisted that she accompany him in Egypt for a season. She had tried to stop herself from becoming obsessed with her husband's research partner, and made attempts at rekindling her marriage before it dissolved into bitter quarrels and nights spent alone in her apartments. David claimed that she had been too immature and impatient about his research, and reminded her that it had been with him much longer than she had. He pleaded with her to understand, even bought her expensive gifts to placate her, but it was no use. The fights worsened during their first month in Luxor, a place where a person used to the pace of life in London became bored very quickly. She hated seeing the same people everyday, dining with the same set night after night at the Winter Palace Hotel, but most of all she resented having the freedom that a man had. It drove her crazy, although Inuyasha didn't notice at first. After the second month, she decided to pursue her attraction to the young assistant, just to spite her husband.

One day Dr. DuLoncre had to attend to some business in Cairo, the Museum had acquired a wooden coffin from the New Kingdom-- his specialty—and needed someone to translate some of the spells on it. Inuyasha was instructed to stay behind to supervise the excavation, which proved all too convienient. The good doctor was away for three weeks, and Inuyasha was asked to look after Kikyo because she had been under the weather as of late, or at least that's what she told her husband. Inuyasha never forgot the day she approached him in the library.

She came in with a tray of cucumber sandwiches like she usually did on the nights when he and the doctor had their noses to the grindstone. As she set the tray down, their eyes locked for a moment. She asked him if he'd like a drink--since it had been so hot that day-- he replied, " whiskey and soda". She poured herself one as well and kept pouring until she was drunk enough to leave her inhibitions behind. She began to make advances on him, like stroking his thigh and caressing his cheek. He was attracted to her and she had fueled his fantasies more than once, but he knew that no matter how hot and bothered he got, she was the wife of his mentor. Period. Kikyo welcomed the challenge of seducing this straight-laced boy, and after another round he admitted that he shared her attraction.

Looking back, Inuyasha felt that he should've had more control and shouldn't have given in to her wiles---but who can resist their fantasy staring them right in the face?

The affair lasted for a little over a month, until the doctor walked in on them and had a fatal heart attack. Knowing he was half of the cause of his mentor's demise, Inuyasha broke it off with Kikyo. He couldn't stand the sight of her, even at the funeral in England. It wasn't until he ran into a colleague of his that had been present at the autopsy that he found out the real truth---Kikyo had been poisoning Dr. DuLoncre bit by bit over the years they were married. The poison of choice was undetermined, but its accumulation, plus the stress of work and witnessing his wife's infidelity was enough to put him into cardiac arrest, so Inuyasha's colleague reported. Inuyasha felt that it was his duty to confront her, and he did, but was met by protestations of love and anger on Kikyo's part. It was a bitter farewell. Over the years, he heard that Kikyo had latched on to another rich gentleman, who died a natural death from influenza. Inuyasha lost track of her whereabouts from then on…until Sesshomaru reported that she had been in league with Naraku for at least five years. How they met, he wasn't sure of, but the fact that her late husbands were knowledgeable about artifacts intrigued Naraku. Sesshomaru also noted that her fortunes were dwindling, aanother factor that may have attracted her to Naraku.

As Inuyasha's painful memories resurfaced, that voice he heard in the garden could have been none other than Kikyo's, though he didn't want to admit it. Miroku recalled seeing a woman matching her description at the concierge's counter earlier that morning. Sesshomaru deduced that she could have only known of their intended itinerary if she had asked the concierge that morning, which meant that Naraku's network was much more coordinated than was previously thought. Sesshomaru also informed the two archaeologists that Naraku had been attempting to court Kagome prior to their arrival when he found out through an informant that Sango was her ladies' maid and the possessor of Daniel Forth's stolen artifacts. Naraku also had extensive underground networks in the Khan el Khalili and in the major hotels and sporting clubs; not to mention rings of contrabanders, thieves, and muscle for the jobs that required it.

"We already know that the _gaffir_s were told in advance to expect us, " Miroku deducted, "Kikyo probably alerted Naraku as soon as she found out."

"Sounds logical. My informants also told me about Bassam's antika shop; it's a front for a forgery ring. The owner, Bassam, apparently does some trading on the side—in flesh." Sesshomaru sounded grave at the end of his sentence. Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Y-y-you mean when he got the artifacts he was gonna---"

"Probably so, Inuyasha. I'd hate to admit it, but Sango and Kagome could have very well been forced to work in the Red Blind District; but from your account, I think Naraku was more likely to force Sango into that despicable profession due to her father's sins than Kagome. You said yourself that he clearly desired Kagome and would be happy to 'off' the one with the prize, didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That's what I heard … that sick bastard! " Inuyasha shook his head in disgust.

"So, Sesshomaru, what's our next move? If his informants are so good, how can we be sure that he has no idea that we're leaving in the morning?" Miroku inquired.

"I've already arranged for 'Kagome' and 'Sango' to be staying at a private residence that I happen to own, and when Naraku gets wind of it, he'll try to find them; and when he does, I assure you that the Cairo police will be there to greet him," Sesshomaru smirked.

Inuyasha looked at his brother skeptically. "So, where, pray tell, is this fictional house you own?"

"You're _in_ it." Inuyasha's heart nearly stopped. He surely wasn't going to hold a brawl in _his_ house and destroy the research material that Inuyasha and Miroku had worked so long and hard to collect…was Sesshomaru serious? The look Sesshomaru gave him told him he was.

" What the hell? What's gonna happen to our research material, our artifacts, our…"

"I suggest that you find a safe place to put it all. I think there's a hidden closet or something of the sort in the _harim_. Whoever comes into the house besides me will have no idea where it is, I assure you." Sesshomaru suggested.

"I think I know what you're referring to, it's in my apartments, "Miroku said. "Luckily, I've already stashed some of my site notes and things in there, so I can help Inu with his."

"That's good to hear, Miroku. Now, on to the second order of business: the tomb. You know where it is, in Dra Abu'l Naga-- that noble's tomb. I want you to see if any of the Gurnawis have looted it or if there's been any activity out at the site at all. Check Sennedjem's tomb in Deir el Medina too, I want to know if any of those lovely wall paintings have been hacked out. You all will stay at the field house on the West Bank, I've already sent word warn—I mean, letting the servants know you'll be arriving soon. Don't fret, the house is well guarded by some of your old acquaintances; I'm sure you remember Jafar, Walid, Ahmed, and the two abd el Rahim boys, don't you? They were on the team a season or so ago," Sesshomaru said reassuringly.

"What if we happen to find any 'activity' as you call it, around the tombs? What are we to do then? Block it off? Alert the authorities?" Miroku inquired once more.

"I want you to alert me as soon as possible and find out who's been poking around the area—it could be some thieves on Naraku's payroll or some Gurnawis for all we know. Do a preliminary survey and get back to me on it. I've sent my old _reis_ Muhammad down there to recruit some sort of a team for you—Muhammad is an excellent judge of character, and he is kin to half of the villages in Luxor. If anything has happened, he'd be the one you'd want to send off with inquiries," Sesshomaru instructed.

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.

"Is that everything? No surprises when we get down to Luxor? I hope to God you keep us informed of any developments in Cairo." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Other than telling you all to behave and not kill each other, I think that that covers it, Inuyasha. Oh, and allow the girls to see some of the temples, will you? Luxor has a dreadful habit of becoming monotonous after a while for ladies," Sesshomaru remarked wryly. Inuyasha knew about his brother's last statement all too well. He stretched his arms and let out a sigh.

"I suppose we should get packin' Miroku, we have to pick up Kagome and Sango at around six." Sesshomaru turned toward the door of the room and informed the two archaeologists that he expected them on the pier at 7:30pm sharp.

* * *

He was _so _close to it that he could almost hold it in his hands. He remembered the way it shone when Daniel had brought it to him the first time, the light illuminating the molten features of the mask…yes, it was the work of a master. Its companion pieces paled in comparison. He was sure she would've led him to it, if only that bastard Sesshomaru hadn't gotten in the way and muddled things. Daniel Forth's daughter was too smart for her own good---just like her father, whose work was so good, that even he was unable to tell if it was real or not. Naraku stewed in his thoughts as he held the lithe form of a woman in his arms. He was far from satisfied after she had tried to placate him. Her information was precise, it wasn't her fault that they wriggled out of his grasp again, but whoever suggested those two blockheads to him was going to be eating from a straw. 

'_That bitch has ruined everything---huddling for protection under Sesshomaru's wings, keeping Kagome away from me, stealing what should have been mine----I'll make her and everyone around her pay! Mark my words! Those fools should have been killed today at Saqqara—if it wasn't for those gaffirs' shoddy marksmanship I'd have had the damn artifact by now. Sesshomaru's got the whole bleeding Khan crawling with his informants--- they know about Bassam's. Damn it!' _Naraku scowled.

"Mmm…Naraku?" a feminine voice asked sleepily.

"Yes my dear?" He pulled the covers to his chest.

"Is everything alright? I did well, didn't I?" she turned on her side and looked at him. He could feel her gaze on him. She was always trying to make small talk after they'd had sex. She was like a pet that sought approval for every little trick; he only kept her because she was a good informant…and not so bad in bed. She was content to stay in the background, and that's where he decided she would remain---until he got what he wanted, of course. And he would get it, no matter how much blood was on his hands in the end.

* * *

Sango woke Kagome at a quarter to five to bathe and have a decent meal before they were to meet Inuyasha and Miroku downstairs at six. Although she was quite worn out herself, Sango had finished the necessary packing and ordered tea to be brought to the room while Kagome was busy with her toilette. _'I'm too bloody efficient,' _she sighed to herself. The morning had taken a toll on her, too. It was quick thinking on her part that kept the scarab safe on her person---who would notice an extra pocket sewed onto her undergarments? Except for someone who was looking—like Miroku, for instance. Just the thought of him touching her bum and stroking her side made her boil with anger. 

'_How dare he do that to me? Does he have no shame? What him think that he has the right to…to…make me feel like---'_ Kagome's voice derailed Sango's train-of-thought.

"Sango? Could you help me with this corset? I can't fix the stays!" she pleaded.

"I'll be there in a second," Sango said tiredly.

* * *

Inuyasha was not too happy with the situation thus far. After Sesshomaru had dropped the bomb about using their house as a way to lure Naraku out, Inuyasha almost gave up. Before this season, life was easier, more predictable; now, the pace of living was erratic and bordered on chaos. Not only did he have to put his research on hold, but he had to watch out for two females that brought nothing but distraction into his and Miroku's lives. Now he was forced to be in close quarters with one of the most infuriating women he had ever met! _'The gods must be crazy, '_ he thought as he kept an eye on the donkey cart (for the luggage, of course) that followed the Daimler through the dusty, winding streets of Cairo. _'There's something about her that I can't put my finger on…something just doesn't seem right…she annoys the hell outta me and I don't know why! Why the hell did Sesshomaru arrange it just so she'd be in my way, huh? Does he have a death wish for me? How am I gonna get through this? One bathroom, for all three of us---I bet the old boy is laughing his ass off knowing that I'll probably be losing that funding he promised. I'll just stay away from her as much as possible—can't screw it up when I'm not around, can I? Just need a little will power that's all…'_ Inuyasha's thoughts came to an abrupt end when the mini convoy reached Shepheard's. In order to avoid the embarrassment they had experienced earlier, Miroku decided to have the concierge send a _suffragi_ to fetch the womenfolk. Inuyasha stayed in the car. The concierge was still the same one from earlier, of that Miroku was sure; he decided that asking a few questions wouldn't hurt. 

"Excuse me, but I am looking for someone by the name of Kikyo DuLoncre, has she checked in by any chance?" Miroku played dumb, hoping that he could glean some information on where Kikyo or another mercenary of Naraku's might pop up next.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid that no one by that name has checked _in_ recently," the concierge bluffed. Miroku made his face into a mask of concern.

"Not even in the last day or two? That's a shame! Here I 'd thought that my dear cousin had given me the right address---" Miroku leaned on the side of the counter and gave the concierge the most bewildered face he could muster, " to meet her for supper! I never believed that a woman could be so rude! Surely she has been here and left a note---or _five_ or _ten_?" The concierge's double chin quivered slightly and his eyes searched the room, knowing he was pinned, but still, he denied ever seeing her. Miroku decided on more direct tactics---accusation and bribery.

"I _know_ she was here because I saw her this morning. How much did she pay you to keep this quiet, huh? Were you the one who told her about Saqqara?" Miroku accused.

"I swear I didn't think there was any harm---" the chubby man stammered.

"Any harm? Were you aware that you could've killed four innocent people by taking her bribe? You Shepheard's people were strictly informed by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Tomuri to not reveal the site to any person, tourist or not unless otherwise noted a long time ago! Our survey is very involved and we cannot be inconvenienced by bloody tourists and the occasional few _gaffirs_ who want to put a couple of rounds in us! So let me ask this again—was it _you_ who told her our whereabouts?" Miroku asked angrily.

The concierge nodded his head.

"How much did she pay you?"

"Ah-About twenty-five pounds," the clerk stammered out.

"Were there any notes for her from a man named Hamilton, by any chance? You had better tell me, or you can kiss your job goodbye," Miroku threatened. The chubby concierge was sweating bullets by this time.

"There—there was a note by someone saying to return to the Semiramis after work," the fat man offered.

"That's it?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. She checked out this morning and had her bags sent to a private address, that's all I gathered." The fat man offered.

"Just where is this 'private residence'? In Cairo?"

"Yes, in Old Cairo near the Ibn Tulun Mosque, I believe—that's what I heard the porters said," the fat man grinned nervously. Miroku caught sight of Kagome descending the Nubian Staircase and straightened up. He shot the concierge a deadly look.

"You had better be right buddy, because if we find out otherwise, you'll be enjoying the fine accommodations of an Egyptian jail; and I'm quite sure the kerbash is still in use there, " Miroku sneered as he turned to greet the ladies. "Good evening Kagome, Sango," he tipped his bowler hat.

"Hello again Miroku, is everything alright?" Kagome asked, as she saw the bewildered concierge dab his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Oh, everything's peachy, Kagome, we were just having a chat to pass the time, weren't we—uh mister…"

"Stewart," the concierge answered quickly.

"Yes, Mr. Stewart and I were having a nice chat about how Shepheard's has decided to take care of your bill as recompense for all of the unspeakable incidents that have befallen you and your companion over the past two days…isn't that right Mr. Stewart?" Miroku smiled, observing the chubby man sweat profusely.

"Well, that certainly is nice of them, but I'm afraid—" Kagome started.

Miroku pinched Stewart's arm hard and gave him a murderous look if he were to argue with him. "Don't—" he squeaked as Miroku's blunt nails dug into his fleshy arm, "Don't worry about it, madame, the manager wouldn't want a guest to go away unhappy! It's the least we could do for your troubles!"

"Yes, the _very _least, " Miroku mumbled as he removed his hand.

"Well, if you insist Mr. Stewart, I certainly wouldn't want to cause any trouble with your manager, " Kagome smiled, unaware that she was reaping the fruits of Miroku's persuasive techniques. Stewart dabbed his forehead once more as Miroku slipped him a card with Sesshomaru's address on it.

"If your manager has _any_ complaints whatsoever, tell him to forward them to this address, and the matter will be settled. Come on Kagome, Sango, let's go, shall we?" Miroku tossed the key at the concierge and escorted the two ladies to the car.

"Miroku, what was that all about?" Kagome asked as Miroku held the door for her and Sango.

"Oh, let's just say he owed us one, and leave it at that." He looked down at his bare wrist and declared, "Oh would you look at the time! We've got to get down to the dock before the dahabeeyah sails without us!" And with that, he started the vehicle and drove off towards the harbour, with the donkey cart behind them.

**

* * *

**

**Terms Explained:**

**Dra Abu el Naga- **Part of the cliffs extending from the temple of Hatshepsut to the road leading to the Valley of the Kings. Located on the West Bank of Luxor, the hillside is honeycombed with tombs, including those of the royalty of the 17th Dynasty.

**Reis-** A word that can refer to a captain of a ship or the foreman of a work crew.

Kurbash/Kerbash- A whip made out of hippopotamus or crocodile hide. 

**Suffragi-** Hotel servant.

**Dahabeeyah- **Essentially a houseboat; the favored means of Nile travel for wealthy tourists & officials in the 19th century, varying in size and elegance depending on the means of the traveler. They were sailing ships, using the north wind to travel upstream (south) from Cairo. When the wind failed, the unfortunate crewmen had to row or tow the vessel. On the return voyage downstream, the current served as motive power.

**The Semiramis**- One of Cairo's best hotels on the riverbank; it's still around today.

**Gaffir- **Guard

**Blanket Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha nor any information published by Elizabeth Peters ( Amelia Peabody's Egypt : A Compendium). I merely use the latter as a resource for terms and relevant cultural information.** **

* * *

**

**A/N: **OMG it's been a while hasn't it? I have been suffering from a case of writer's block and have had a lot of drama in the past month or so. Plus, I've gotten sick again & that has complicated things. Not really any fluff in this chapter, but a bit of background & plot info. I'm still working on chapter 18 & the forecast for fluff looks pretty good. But, I want the readers' input on this one : **Should there be more Inu/Kag fluff or more Mir/Sango fluff ? Review & cast your Votes! **

Also, I'm going to put the story on hiatus from May 15-June 28 because I'll be in New Mexico for 6 weeks, so I'll try to get as much out between then as I can. You know the drill : **READ & REVIEW!**


	18. The Dahabeeyah of Re

  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so just enjoy the chapter!_

****

****

****

**Chp. 18 The Dahabeeyah of Re **

_"O you who are great in your bark, bring me to your bark, so that I may take charge of your navigating in the duty which is allotted to on who is among the Unwearying Stars…"_

"_Chapter for going aboard the Bark of Re_" Spell #102 in the Book of the Dead, Papyrus of Ani (New Kingdom).

The harbour at Boulaq was bustling with men hauling every sort of produce or material imaginable from the small water-bound crafts. Some sailors were tending to their nets or sails, others were trying to hawk felucca rides from the tourists walking by. And in the middle of this dockside hub-bub was the Dahabeeyah of Re, proudly moored with the other private dahabeeyas. The body of the house boat was stained a light mahogany color with a golden wadjet eye painted on the sides along with the boat's name _'Ain el Re_ (Eye of Re) in Arabic and English. Selim, followed by Hamza and Daoud and a few cousins of theirs were loading the luggage onto the vessel, which was no easy task. Sesshomaru stood regally on the dock, observing the careful handling of luggage and foodstuffs. The sun was growing low on the horizon, bathing the Nile and the Dahabeeyah of Re in shades of gold, orange, and pink. Inuyasha and the other three approached Sesshomaru on the dock.

"Ah, good, you've all arrived. Listen, Inuyasha, the plans have changed: you are to sail tonight before Naraku finds out that you're all gone. If we'd have waited until morning, that would've given Naraku enough time to act." Sesshomaru explained.

"After the incident today, I think that is a great idea, " Miroku answered for the group.

"Ah, well then, I suppose Inuyasha will introduce you ladies to the crew later, so I bid you farewell, and as the Egyptians say, _Allah yisallimak_, may God protect you." Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and kissed it, then followed up with Sango's. Kagome's cheeks went red, which did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha huffed at the scene and started down the plank. "Bloody hand-kissing nonsense," he mumbled to himself before Sesshomaru called out his name.

"Inuyasha, come here for just a minute, I have to discuss one more thing with you," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Make sure Selim brought the guns I sent with him, since you may encounter some trouble. I'm going to see if I can keep Naraku locked up here in Cairo, but I can't promise you he won't send his minions once he finds out you all are gone," Sesshomaru said seriously.

" I don't doubt it, he'll try something, we just don't know when. Thanks for the guns, we'll probably need them. And while we're gone, don't burn down my house goddammit! And if ya find anything on the site—"

"I'll let you know. And for the record, you're renting the house from _me_, dear brother. Nothing of that sort will happen I assure you." Sesshomaru extended his hand for Inuyasha to shake. Inuyasha was hesitant at first, but then shook his brother's hand.

"You know Sessh, I've seen more of you in these past few days than I have in years, ironic isn't it?" Inuyasha said frankly.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Sesshomaru agreed as he saw the captain, Hassan signaling that he was ready to sail. "Remember what I said earlier about Kagome, Inuyasha. Be nice to her if you want to keep your---"

"Concession, yeah I know," Inuyasha interrupted. "I'll watch after her, but I'm making no promises, understand?" Sesshomaru let out a light chuckle.

"Send me a telegram when you reach Luxor, and I'll keep you informed of any new developments, " Sesshomaru stated.

"Will do. See ya in a few weeks, _insha'allah_." Inuyasha started down the plank and boarded the dahabeeyah. The deck hands untied the moorings and guided the boat away from the dock. Sesshomaru watched from the dock as the sails were brought out to catch the wind. "_Insha'allah_, a good phrase indeed," Sesshomaru said to himself.

* * *

Kagome was settling nicely into her cabin, which had a porthole that let in the waning sunlight. She felt safer here than she had during the last few days, although she couldn't fathom why. She decided to kill some time and explore the lovely houseboat. Her room was one of two on the left side of the short and narrow hallway, Inuyasha's and Miroku's was across the hall on the right. At the end of the hall was the bathroom. She followed the hall into the salon/ dining area, which was furnished quite nicely. In the corner by one of the porthole windows, was a small pianoforte. Built in bookcases lined a whole wall, filled with various volumes of fiction and Egyptology. She supposed that some of the books belonged to Inuyasha. Seeing that she was the only one inside, with the exception of Sango, who was resting in her room, Kagome sat down at the pianoforte and started to play. And as her fingers tickled the ivories, she began to sing softly.

Inuyasha was on deck finishing up his debate with the cook, who passionately insisted on a heavy dinner of chicken and rice, which Inuyasha thought was much too formal. It was decided that they would dine on mezza and fuul before the vegetables went bad. After dealing with that business, Inuyasha started downstairs into the living quarters. Half way down the steps, he stopped as he heard someone singing and playing the piano. He peeked around the corner and saw that it was none other than Kagome. Her voice was clear and embraced every note it sung. Inuyasha hadn't heard a voice like that since his childhood; he remembered that his mother used to sing as she played. He stepped quietly into the salon and continued to listen until she stopped—which happened to be precisely when she heard the floorboards squeak and reveal Inuyasha's presence. She looked up at him like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Don't stop on my account! If you want to play then play, that's what it's there for, isn't it?" he insisted as he sat down on the plush sofa.

"Surely you came in here for some peace and quiet…I –I won't bother you anymore, " she said shakily as she started to close the piano. Inuyasha got up and flipped the cover from the keys, which surprised Kagome.

"I said, you can play if you want, it doesn't bother me. I haven't heard a piano played decently in a while, " Inuyasha said as he rested his hand on the piano forte. "Do you know any Chopin?" he asked as she met his gaze. It was then that time stopped for them both.

When Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he could've sworn that her face was never so soft looking as it was now. The last remaining rays of sunlight from the porthole shined on her ebony locks, and illuminated her delicate ivory face, making her appear ethereal. His gaze dropped lower to her lips, which were still slightly bruised, but to Inuyasha, the bruising and puffiness made her lips form an effortlessly sexy pout. He could see her thin, wispy arms outlined by the light that shone through her blouse sleeves. He felt his heart throbbing like a large drum inside of his chest. Suddenly, his mouth went dry and all the words he had stocked up inside refused to come out. He was so intensely concentrating on the angelic creature before him that, although he saw her mouth move, he heard nothing of what she said until she repeated it much louder the second time around.

"I said, yes, I am familiar with Chopin, what would you like me to play?" she asked. Inuyasha blinked himself back into reality.

"Oh, uh …how about Piano Nocturne in E? Do you know that one?" he asked hesitantly. She smiled warmly and readied her fingers on the keys.

"It was one of the first full pieces I learned, " she remarked and set into playing. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her as he stood beside her. Not that she minded, of course. He was actually being cordial for once, and not the prickly brute that he normally was. A moment ago, when their eyes met, she swore that in those golden depths she saw something that resembled desire. It vaguely reminded her of the look he gave her when he saved her life in Saqqara, and it gave her butterflies. She wanted nothing more than to be in those arms again, as close to him as she was while ducking in the sand in Saqqara; but the question was, did he feel the same? His smoldering gaze said yes, while his general attitude said no---what was she to believe? Her heart felt heavy in her breast during the four minutes she played Chopin's Piano Nocturne, and even the air seemed much thicker than it had before Inuyasha entered the room; almost as if were electrically charged. Her fingers felt the weight of his gaze as she rounded out the last few notes; she looked up at him to see if her performance met his approval, and apparently it had: his eyes were still locked on her. She decided before she did anything stupid, she should try to clear the air first.

"Um, do you know any duets? You can play, can't you?" she said nervously. To Inuyasha, she didn't sound nervous; her voice was low and sensual. He hated feeling like he was in limbo—should he make a move or play it safe? She was practically inviting him to come and sit beside her on the small bench… to smell the perfume of her hair…maybe even touch the soft skin of her hands…or if she was particularly adventurous, maybe she would let him taste the sweetness of her lips again…'_What am I doing? Here she is, like an angel, giving me carte blanche to sit beside her! Why isn't she arguing with me like usual? Why does she keep staring at me like she wants me to do something? I mean, _I_ wouldn't mind…but would _she_? Goddammit this is driving me nuts! _She_ is driving me nuts!'_ Inuyasha's inner voice screamed.

"Yeah, do you know Chopsticks?" he said shyly.

"I think so…maybe if I heard it once," Kagome replied.

"Well, scoot over then! I'll take the low keys and you take the high keys. You just follow my lead, okay?" Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. There wasn't enough room on the bench for him to sit properly when he noticed her bustle took up most of it.

"Hey, don't those things hurt when you sit down?" he asked.

"What things?"

"You know, that thing underneath your skirt. Why do women wear those bloody things if they just get in the way?"

"You mean my bustle?" she asked.

"Yeah, that thing. Do you have to wear it all the time? Can't you just take it off?" Kagome blushed and replied, " I can't take it off. My dresses won't fit correctly if I do."

"So what's the point of getting dresses that don't fit? I mean, does it have any real purpose other than holding up your dress?"

"The idea behind the bustle, is to make my waist look smaller compared to my hips, haven't you seen the Gibson girl prints?"

"No. But I don't understand—your waist is fine—you're not fat or anything!"

"Thanks. I'm glad to know that one person in this world thinks I'm not fat!" Kagome replied sarcastically.

"I'm only telling you the truth. You have a nice bod—er, you cut a nice, um---well, you don't need it to make you look good!" Inuyasha stammered, having turned ten shades of red by the end of his exclamation. Kagome smiled.

"Why Inuyasha, that's the first compliment I have ever gotten from you! Are you sure you don't have heat stroke or something? We should celebrate this momentous occasion!" Kagome exclaimed, clasping her hands together in delight.

"How's about we just play Chopsticks and be done with it? Eh?" Inuyasha suggested. Kagome sat near enough to feel the heat coming from his cheeks. '_This is a first, I've gotten him all hot and bothered…wonder what would happen if I turned it up a notch? Hmm? I'd like to see him squirm for just a little while longer…just for fun,' _Kagome mused.

"Alright, we'll play your Chopsticks, then, " she curled her lips into a wry smile as he began to play. She caught on fast, once she remembered the tune. They were both doing fine until her hand accidentally caressed his while crossing over the keys, causing both of their faces to look like a pair of tomatoes. They stopped. Inuyasha's heart was pounding so hard in his chest he couldn't stop his face from moving closer to hers. Her brown eyes were focused on his lips; before she could stop herself she leaned in, his lips less than an inch away from hers…. When they heard fastly approaching footsteps, they immediately sat up.

"Oh man! I'm sorry! Were you two in the middle of something? Because I could come back later," Miroku said. They didn't know that he had seen them sit up abruptly. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Uh, no! Not at all! We were just—"

"Playing Chopsticks," Kagome finished Inuyasha's sentence.

" I didn't know you played piano Inuyasha! You sly dog, keeping secrets from me all this time! Was Kagome teaching you?" Miroku asked, knowing fully well that they were playing patty-cake instead of Chopsticks.

"Yes I was! Inuyasha mentioned that he was a bit rusty and—" Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"And I heard her play and thought she could teach me a few pointers!"

"Sure Inuyasha, I'm sure she did," Miroku teased. Inuyasha kept his cool, despite the fact that his assistant was long due for a strangling. "Well, anyway, dinner is ready and should be here in a few minutes…where's Sango?"

"She's resting in her cabin. Poor thing let me take a nap earlier, so I'm letting her have the night off," Kagome explained.

"Oh, well how nice of you! But she'll probably be angry she missed dinner," Miroku conjectured.

"Well then, why don't _you_ wake her up, Miroku?" Inuyasha teased. Miroku feigned a look of shock.

"Why Inuyasha! Do you honestly believe that _I_ would creep into a lady's bedroom like a thief in the night?" Miroku shot back.

"Never stopped you before…although usually you got thrown out by the girl's father or brother…. once a lecher, always a lecher!" Inuyasha said wryly. He loved to tease Miroku, plus the old boy had it coming to him. Miroku, being the dramatic chap that he was, took it as an assault on his character. So, he appealed for sympathy from the other party: Kagome.

"Ugh! Can you believe the effrontery of that man? Certainly you don't believe that dog do you, Kagome?" Miroku made a show of his best puppy eyes. Inuyasha grew irritable at the mention of his being a dog. Kagome giggled at Miroku's dramatic antics.

" Why Miroku, you haven't given me any cause to refute your claim! Both Inuyasha and I were witness to you giving Sango the feel at Giza this morning! Isn't that right Inuyasha?" Kagome remarked. Inuyasha gave his accomplice a grin.

"Yeah Miroku, as I recall, she slapped you pretty hard when your camel finally got up. Didn't give her the camel warning, did ya?" Inuyasha's grin grew wider as Miroku was attempting to stifle his blush.

"Oh, you saw that? Damn! Never miss a beat, do ya Inu?"

"Someone's gotta keep you on the straight and narrow when it comes to women," Inuyasha replied.

"His hands do tend to roam where they shouldn't, don't they?" Kagome said, agreeing with Inuyasha.

"Hey, if you choose to wake up Sango, go ahead—but whatever happens is not our fault, right Kagome?" Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine, I will accept your challenge and raise you one; if I wake up Sango without any violent results, then _I_ get first dibs on the bathroom tomorrow morning and both of you have to take 2 shots of whiskey each. If she does beat me up, it's up for grabs and no one takes the shots. Deal?" Miroku wagered.

"Alright, sounds good to me. But I think the odds are in our favor…what about you Kagome? " Inuyasha answered.

" I'm in!" she chimed. Miroku stepped lightly to Sango's door, turned the handle, and crept inside, closing the door.

"I wonder what on earth he thinks he's doing, Sango will surely beat him to a pulp!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I don't know, he _is _a lady's man…he's charmed his way outta some sticky situations in the past," Inuyasha said. A minute passed as both Inuyasha and Kagome listened carefully for the impending uproar. Then another. And then another. The two looked at each other quizzically.

"Should we check on them? Things seem awful quiet…" Kagome asked.

"No, just wait for it. She'll blow up unless he's gagged her in there, " Inuyasha chuckled.

"But I'm not concerned about him, it's Sango I'm worried about. I hope he hasn't tried to molest her!" she exclaimed.

" I can't guarantee that he won't—he's already copped a feel twice as far as we know. And if he hasn't, can you hold your liquor?" he asked. Kagome had never tasted any kind of spirits before in her life, so she had no idea of how she would react to two shots of whisky.

"Uh, I don't know…I mean, I've never had liquor before, just wine with dinner, " she answered blushing at the fleeting fantasy of Inuyasha making a move on her.

"What are you blushing for? It's just two shots! They're tiny fer Chrissake!" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I just don't know if I'll get drunk or not, that's all. " Kagome's nerves were on end as it was, with her and Inuyasha being thisclose to kissing . She couldn't fathom what would happen if she was drunk! Inuyasha seemed to get uneasy as well and changed the topic back to Miroku. If Kagome knew what kinds of scenarios his imagination was churning out, she'd kill him.

"Hey, I haven't heard a peep from them, have you?"

"That's odd. Surely she would have screamed and smacked him by now, don't you think?" Kagome observed. Suddenly, they heard the door open and Sango shuffle out, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. A grinning Miroku followed behind her.

"Sonofabitch! You pulled it off, you little bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You and your partner-in-crime owe me two shots and bathroom priviledges! I've come to collect!" Miroku smiled like a Chesire cat. Sango looked like she had no clue of what transpired between the three.

"Who pulled off what?" she asked innocently.

" Miroku bet Inuyasha and myself that if he woke you up for dinner and you didn't beat him to a pulp, that we would have to take two shots of whiskey and let him take the first bath tomorrow morning," Kagome explained.

"Sounds like an interesting bet," Sango remarked.

"Oh I can hardly wait for the results!" Miroku chirped as the cook and a member of the kitchen staff brought in two platters of various dishes, flat bread, and a brown substance in four bowls. Another staff member brought out short glasses filled with a red liquid. Everyone sat down at the table, starting clockwise with Inuyasha at the head, Kagome to his left, Sango next to Kagome, and finally Miroku next to Inuyasha on his right. Sango surveyed the table (as was her habit) and something vital seemed to be missing. Miroku noticed Sango's quizzical expression as she continued her survey of the tabletop.

"Are you feeling well Sango? Don't tell me you're getting sea-sick!" Miroku jested.

"No, I'm fine Miroku, and I don't get sea-sick. Lest you forget, Kagome and I spent a few weeks on an oceanliner traveling to Egypt--- I think I'm used to being on a boat by now," she said.

" So why are you concentrating so hard on the table? I assure you that the food won't bite, " Miroku smirked. Sango rolled her eyes at his stupid joke and said, "The kitchen lads made a mistake! There's no proper silverware on this table! "

"Of course not, " Inuyasha interjected. " Middle Eastern food doesn't require formal utensils. See that dish of flatbread over there he points towards the middle of the table, _that_ is your silverware." Sango was shocked. To gauge her reaction, she looked over at Kagome, who was equally appalled.

"How horrid! Don't tell me that you expect us to eat like savages! What on earth are we eating, anyway?" Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha grabbed a circle of flatbread, tore off a piece and dipped it in the brownish-black substance in the bowl. Miroku did the same, only he dipped his bread in a bowl that contained a tan substance.

"Dish iz fuul," Inuyasha said while chewing. Both of the guys continued to grab and tear at their bread, using it to dip, scoop, and roll up various things out of the myriad of dishes on the table. Kagome and Sango were absolutely horrified at their lack of table manners. Inuyasha noticed their wide-eyed stares and swallowed his food.

"Are ya gonna eat or aren't ya?" he asked pointedly.

"Not until you tell us what all of this is, right Sango?" Kagome said.

"Right!" Sango affirmed. Inuyasha gave Miroku the "you'd better explain this" look. Miroku dabbed his chin with a serviette and cleared his throat. It was time for yet another lesson.

"Alright ladies, that brown concoction that you just saw Inuyasha eat is called _fuul_, which is like a thick bean dip. The bread he used is called _khubz_, and it's a type of flat bread. That mustard-looking dip in a bowl over there is called _hummus_, and its made from chickpeas and different spices, quite good actually. Those little things wrapped up in the green leaves over there are _dolmas_, which are a mix of rice and beef and spices wrapped in grape leaves; the small black things in the red sauce are olives in a spicy sauce, a Lebanese delicacy. That green salad over there is called _tabouleh_, and its made from parsely and tomatoes and bulgur wheat, which you cannot taste, it just gives the salad some substance. That white pasty-looking dish over there is _babaganoush_, which is made from eggplants. That plate of meat and onions over there is called _shawarma_, and that's made from a special mix of beef and lamb roasted on a spit. So, ladies there is nothing to be afraid of, it's perfectly normal, healthy food—actually healthier than what we'd eat in England, I'm afraid," Miroku explained. The girls seemed to be less skittish after he explained what everything was. Sango, now assured that the food on the table was in fact edible, was still wary about the red liquid in her glass.

"Eh, Miroku, what's this in our glasses?" she asked.

"Oh, that! That, is _karkhaday_, a cold hibiscus tea. It's actually fitting that we were given _karkhaday_ ,because it's a welcome drink; rather like when we serve tea for guests at home, I suppose," he replied.

"Oh, okay," Sango affirmed as she took a piece of _khubz_ and scooped up some hummus. Kagome, although she was dainty in her eating habits, found that she liked this new kind of food and was now full. She felt Inuyasha's eyes on her once again as she sipped her hibiscus tea. He pushed the _fuul_ bowl towards her.

"_Fuul_?" he asked.

"Oh yes I am. I couldn't possibly eat another bite!" she said naively.

"No, I wanted to know if you wanted any _fuul_, not _if_ you were full!" He chuckled at her _faux pas_, and soon Miroku and Sango joined him.

"Ahhh, what a lovely meal!" Miroku said as he patted his stomach. "Now, down to business! I believe that you two owe me two shots for my valiant effort. Time to pay up!" Miroku got up and sidled over to the sideboard. He opened one of the two large cabinets and pulled out a bottle of whisky and a shot glass. Kagome gave Inuyasha a pleading look. Sango witnessed the exchange and spoke up.

"Miroku, is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is. You and I both know that when one makes a bet they must pay up sooner or later." He gave her a wink, which she seemed to understand. "So, who's up first? Any takers? Inuyasha?" Miroku was grinning. Inuyasha stood up and walked a few feet over to the sideboard.

"Fine, I'll show 'er how it's done. Just pour the bloody thing and let's get this over with!" Miroku poured the golden brown liquid into the crystal shot glass and set it on the wooden surface of the sideboard. Inuyasha picked up the shot and downed it, slamming his glass down. He made a face at the potency of the alcohol, the aftertaste always got him. "Pour it," he demanded.

"Now, Inuyasha, let's not get too hasty, it's Miss Kagome's turn now, " Miroku needled. Inuyasha felt a flush coming on at the thought of his lips touching the same glass as hers. "Come on Kagome, you want to get this over with, don't you?" She rose from her chair sheepishly and approached the sideboard next to Inuyasha. Miroku poured another shot.

"Now just swallow all of it as quick as you can, 'cuz it tastes like the devil, " Inuyasha instructed. She nodded as she raised the glass to her lips, wincing at the noxious smell. "Don't smell it for Chrissakes, just suck it down! Fine, I'll count to three and you take the shot. Ready? One…two…three!" Kagome gulped down the awful stuff and felt a burning sensation in her throat. She hoped that her lovely dinner wasn't going to come up and greet her. She felt her face twist into a pucker at the aftertaste.

"Ugh, nasty!" she exclaimed.

"You did good, for a first timer," Inuyasha coached. Miroku poured shot number two for Inuyasha, who within seconds, slammed his empty glass. '_For some reason, the second one wasn't as harsh_—' he thought. '_Maybe because Kagome's lips were on it…' _He couldn't ever admit to anyone that that was the reason why he didn't mind using the same shot glass. He prayed that he wasn't wearing his heart on his sleeve. Miroku poured a rather large shot for Kagome's last one. Inuyasha couldn't help but think that he was doing this on purpose. And by the look on Sango's face, he gathered that maybe Miroku was.

Kagome stiffened her resolve as she brought her last shot to her lips. She was starting to feel slightly dizzy already from her first one. She gulped it down and let the whisky burn her throat once more before she put her glass down in the same manner as Inuyasha.

"Yuck! I don't know how you two can stand whisky! Such a devilish drink!" Kagome spat.

"Well, at least we know that we won't have to guard the liquor cabinet, eh Inu?" Miroku joked. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and let out a small laugh. Kagome didn't think that last remark was too funny, and stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"That wasn't funny Miroku, " she remarked. The party in question was currently guffawing at his own wit with Inuyasha.

"Sure it was, don't tell me you can't take a joke Kagome?" Inuyasha teased. Kagome stiffened up and replied, " Of course I can Inuyasha, only I tend to laugh _at _the village idiots, not _with_ them!" The chuckling stopped, with the exception of Sango, who was having a nice laugh of her own. Inuyasha bristled at that precocious statement.

"Cheeky wench, " he said underneath his breath. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. She began to feel unnaturally warm and could feel the new heat coming from her cheeks. Maybe the night air would cool her down.

"If you'll excuse me, this _cheeky wench_ is going to get some fresh air—it's quite stuffy in here," her eyes zeroed in on Inuyasha's and gave him an icy look. She then headed for the small staircase that lead to the deck.

* * *

Ascending the short staircase was not an incredible feat, that is of course, unless you're nearly ten sheets to the wind like our heroine, Kagome. The funny thing about alcohol is that it will hit you when you least expect it to, especially if you are mobile. Kagome did not know this and tripped on her skirt on the last two top steps. The others heard a hard thud and went to investigate. When they found her, she was trying to hold onto the doorframe for much needed support. It was a most pitiful scene.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, and suggested that Inuyasha go and help her. He was not keen on that idea at all and was quite enjoying the idea of the pot calling the kettle black.

"Why don't you just help the poor girl, Inuyasha? The poor thing'll be there until she recovers for God's sake!" Sango insisted.

"Yeah Inu, I'll bet she's never had a drop of liquor in her life and will probably be sick if she doesn't get any fresh air! The last thing you want is for her to be sick! Am I right or am I right?" Miroku needled. Inuyasha looked at the pitifully drunk form of Kagome clinging to the doorframe. He looked back at Miroku who was standing beside Sango, both with arms crossed.

"Why doesn't Sango do it? You're close to her, right? I wasn't the one who insinuated that she was a drunk!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"But you were just as bad! Plus, I believe your behaviour in the last few days towards Kagome has been rather horrendous, Inuyasha,and it would make things _much_ easier if the two of you didn't fight like cat and dog during this whole expedition! I'm a maid, not a nanny for God's sake!" Sango pointed out.

"She _is _right, Inu. I know that you're not a complete bastard, but Kagome doesn't, and it would do us all some good if you two weren't at each others' throats everytime you decide to open your mouth!" Miroku concurred. Inuyasha put up his arms in a huff.

"Okay! Okay! I get the point! Jesus! I'll help the poor girl out ! It'll be my penance for being such a horrible person!" Inuyasha gave up and went to help Kagome, who hadn't moved from her spot.

* * *

Kagome had no idea that a plank of wood had so many grains in it. Focusing on that was the only thing keeping her head from spinning off into space. _'What was in that stuff? My God! Who'd have thought that only two shots could put me into such a state?I'm so dizzy!'_ Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong hands grab her and lift her up from behind. She nearly fell backwards!

"Steady now! Don't lean back or we'll both go tumbling down these bloody stairs!" she heard a distinct male voice say as his hands were firm around her waist. '_Who would come and help me? It's not Sango…definitely not Miroku's voice…it has to be…omigod! Not him?' _her thoughts were running rampant at the conclusion that yes, that _was_ Inuyasha holding her tightly and close to him---just like in the gardens and in Saqqara. "Are you okay, Kagome? Do ya wanna get some fresh air on the deck? Hmm?" Inuyasha's breath tickled her ear, sending lovely shivers down her spine.

"Yeah, fresh air. I wanna get some fresshhh air, " she said. He helped her up the two remaining stairs and over to the railing on the deck. He placed his hands over hers and tried to secure them on the rail, which didn't seem to work since her hands kept slipping; so he held them in his own. Kagome looked down and saw exactly what she swore she felt, Inuyasha's hands holding hers. She grew flushed and dizzy again, even though the cool night air felt so refreshing against her skin. She rocked back on her feet and Inuyasha, seeing that she may fall, held her against him. Kagome let her head fall back onto his shoulder, and stared into the star-studded darkness.

"Uh, K-Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha stammered. She was too close, and it was doing things to him. Sure he'd been close to a woman before, but that was a long time ago, and not nearly as innocent as his encounters with Kagome. There seemed to be a sort of beguiling innocence about her, like a newly bloomed flower. He could feel that now familiar flush coming on as she settled into his shoulder. But what she said next really threw him off guard.

"So, you my knight in shhiining armour again?" she said dreamily as she looked up at him.

"Eh-excuse me? Again? W-what do you mean by that?" Inuyasha could feel her warm breath against his neck.

"You been savin' me a lot lately. Do you really hate me as much as you act like you do?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gulped as his eyes met hers. "Do you? I don't wanna like you and know you don't like me as much," Kagome said softly.

"I-uh-I don't know. I-we just met a few days ago and well…I don't _dis_like you—"

"Then kiss me. Show me you don't like me. I have to know since you've been so damn confusing. I don't want you to hate me, not when we're here together. I need to know so I don't make a fool of myself!" Kagome blurted out. Inuyasha couldn't believe that this was the same girl who acted prim and proper one minute, then turned into such a spitfire the next! He knew that some people needed some liquid courage to do things they normally wouldn't, but he never in a million years thought that Kagome would _order_ him to kiss her! If he kissed her, how could he act the same around her and still concentrate on his work? _Could_ he even concentrate? But here she was, telling him to kiss her, to do what he wanted to just an hour or so earlier. She licked her lips absentmindedly as she waited for his answer. He couldn't believe it---she _wanted_ him to kiss her.

" I don't hate you, Kagome. I told you that at Saqqara. And I won't let you make a fool of yourself either…because then I would be a fool too, " Inuyasha said in a low, sensuous voice. He shifted slightly, bringing Kagome close to his chest, and lowered his lips onto hers, tasting their sweetness. She returned his kiss fervently and felt his arms wrap around her tightly. Her lips were just as soft as they had been that night in the gardens, and Inuyasha had an inkling that this time he wouldn't get slapped afterwards.

* * *

Kagome was delirious with happiness when Inuyasha kissed her. Now she knew the answer to her smaller dilemma: that he really was as attracted to her as much as she was to him. The dizziness she had felt earlier, was transformed into euphoria when his lips claimed hers—and she didn't want him to stop. Not now, not ever. This time his passion was sweeter, and not as raw as it was in the gardens. His lips moved from hers and trailed smaller kisses on the corners of her mouth, her eyes, her cheeks, and down her neck. She felt as if she were on fire! Kagome let out a small moan as he kissed her neck. She cupped his chin with her hand and brought his face eye-level with hers. For a moment, they stared into the colored depths, and Kagome leaned in and captured Inuyasha's lips once more, not allowing him to get a word in edgewise, for once.

* * *

"Do you think he suspected anything? I thought we were a little too obvious, didn't you?" Sango asked as she sat down at the table. Miroku pulled up a chair to face her.

"Remember what we talked about? I told you that Inuyasha is dense when it comes to women, if we didn't spell it out for him, he would've probably left her up there!" Miroku countered.

" I understand about the inheritance part, but what is your real motive, eh Miroku?" Sango leaned forward, her eye brows raised.

" I want him to be happy. He buries himself in his work and doesn't get out much. I worry about him, especially if I were to ever get married—would he be alright on his own? He deserves for someone to really love him, he's spent too much of his life alone." Miroku sighed.

"So you wouldn't benefit if he were to inherit?" Sango looked at him skeptically.

Miroku just snickered. "Sure, I would benefit—I would get to work for another year and actually finish a site! But I think you misunderstand dear Sango— I will get no monetary gain from his inheritance—I have my family's money to inherit and any proceeds that come from the lectures I give or the books I write. I am a self-made man, Sango, and the only thing I felt that I haven't completely earned is my position here with Inuyasha. That was an offer of a lifetime." Miroku smiled at Sango.

"I didn't mean to make you sound like a criminal, Miroku, but when you're in a position like mine—"

"I understand completely. It is only right that you should be skeptical since you're the reason we're on our way to Luxor. Besides, if we get those two together, there'll be more time for us," Miroku said as he slid his hand over Sango's. She stiffened at his touch and snatched away her hand. She wasn't all too sure about Miroku's motives when it concerned her.

"Are you sure you didn't have a bit of that whiskey yourself?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not a drop!" he said proudly.

"Good, then I won't feel bad when I do this!" Within seconds, Sango was on her way to her berth and Miroku was rubbing his throbbing cheek in shock. "She's a fierce one—but I can take a challenge, " Miroku smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** The votes are in! And I have tried to deliver without compromising too much of the plot! It'll be interesting to see what's gonna happen the morning after, won't it? And yes, I know I have been slow updating, but I have been in final exam Hell and incredibly busy and tired. So I have tried to make my chapters longer to compensate for the length of time I haven't updated—this one is 12 pages long, believe it or not!

Oh yes, and while we're on the subject of chapters, what the hell happened to the reviews? I squeeze as much creative juice out of my brain as possible and only get 3 or 4 new reviews for it! My regulars (you know who you are) are consistent at least—and you have my utmost appreciation, believe me. But when I get reviews that complain about the lack of reviews—that's sad people. Really sad. How am I supposed to put out quality work if no one lets me know if I suck or not? So here is my final plea before this fic goes on temporary hiatus for a month (don't worry, I won't leave you guys in the lurch!) : **Review! Review! Review!**


	19. The Bitter Sweetness of a Kiss

I'm back! Sorry for the incredibly long wait, but as you all know I've been out of town for 6 weeks for a class and I have been insanely busy since I've gotten back! I made this chapter extra long (14 pgs.) because you readers have been so wonderful and supportive. I especially want to thank vtchachi for nominating me for the Inuyasha Fanfiction Guild Award in the action/adventure category. It really meant a lot for me as an aspiring writer. So enjoy and give me some feedback on how the story's going! Blows kisses to the readers 

**Chp. 19 The Bitter Sweetness of a Kiss **

"_If yet I have not all thy love, _

_Dear, I shall never have it all,_

_I cannot breathe one other sigh, to move, _

_Nor can entreat one other tear to fall._

_And all my treasure, which should purchase thee, _

_Sighs, tears, and oaths, and letters I have spent, _

_Yet no more can be due to me, _

_Then at the bargain made was meant._

_If then thy gift of love were partial, _

_That some to me, some should to others fall,_

_Dear, I shall never have thee all." _

_----John Donne, "Lovers' Infiniteness"_

* * *

He _wanted_ this moment to be imprinted in his memory forever; he _wanted_ to let her kiss his sad soul away, but something deep inside wouldn't _let _him give his heart away to the lithe creature in his arms. It was his conscious. '_I can't get involved, I don't want her to get hurt and lose her forever---not like Mother. I have to be cruel only to be kind-- if only to save her. Naraku would use her like a pawn if we ever ran into him, I just know it. Now I have to tell her----for her own safety, yeah…for _her_ sake I have to hold it in…when I get a breath of air…'_

He could feel his mind revolting against his body, but he had to do it—he had to nip this in the bud before he fell too hard and lost her to some unspeakable fate. He pulled his lips away from hers and brought his hands to her shoulders. She lifted her eyelids as if she had awakened from a trance, and met his sorrowful expression. She was confused---did he regret kissing her while she was tipsy? She thought to herself.

He finally spoke.

"We—we can't do this, Kagome. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you in the state you're in---it wasn't right of me to have kissed you, I'm sorry." He glanced down at the deck and let his hands fall to his sides. Kagome sensed the regret in his voice and felt an angry tension crawl up her spine. '_How can he say that? How can he be hot one minute and cold the next? Who does he think he is that he can just—that bastard!'_

"What are you talking about? You didn't _force_ yourself—I _told_ you to kiss me—how can you say you won't let me make a fool of myself and here you are, doing just that! You hypocrite! If it was so wrong, why did you kiss me so passionately? Hmm? Did you ever consider how _I_ felt? Or were you thinking only of what you wanted?" Kagome protested, her hands indignantly on her hips. Inuyasha's statement produced the desired effect---he wanted to push her away to keep her safe, or at least that was the rationale he fed himself anyway. Deep down, he was trying to cut his losses; the heart-related ones hurt the most.

" It's not right, Kagome, and you know it. You and Sango are in danger, just in case you forgot---and my job is to keep you safe, not seduce you. Like I said, I'm sorry—it won't happen again. We should just forget this ever happened---"

"Well _I _won't forget this! And I won't forget what you said earlier either! How can you say you don't hate me when you pull something as low as this? You weren't concerned about your 'job' earlier, now were you?" Kagome shot back. If she were a cobra right now, Inuyasha swore that she would be spitting venom at him. He was trying to save her from himself, why couldn't she understand?

"I don't hate you, I wasn't lying about that! Damn it woman! Don't you understand?" He was growing more irate by the second. Kagome felt her eyes begin to water.

"No, I don't understand! I don't understand why you did what you did, and I don't understand _you_! There has to be a reason for this that you're not telling me…there has to be! One minute you're a dream and the next a complete cad! Which is it Inuyasha? If you think playing games with someone's heart is the way to go, then be my guest; because one day you'll lose the one person who could've loved you for the rest of your sad, pitiful life and you'll be all alone---and I won't feel sorry for you---I won't!" As she started making her way to the cabin door, the tears streamed down her face in little rivulets.

"Sorry? You think I need you to feel sorry for me? I've been alone my whole life goddammit, and I sure as hell don't need you to tell me what I'm losing out on---I've lost enough already before you came along Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted at her back, his fist clenched. She had disappeared inside before he finished his sentence. He sighed, and looked up at the stars for guidance. "I guess I really screwed up this time, hmm Old Man? But at least you understand, don't you? Why I had to—I couldn't bring her into my life only to lose her—not like before. I hope she'll forgive me for this one day…"

The stars never answered back, they just listened, as they listen to all of the wishes and silent prayers people offer them. The words she spoke ran through his mind, making him feel like the cad he was. He only hoped that she would one day see why---if that day ever came.

* * *

Kagome ran past the small drawing room and into her berth, crying. This did not go unnoticed by Miroku, who was having a nightcap to recover from Sango's slap. _'What happened out there to make her so upset? What did Inu do this time?At this rate, he'll never get that inheritance from Sesshomaru. Better check on the poor girl…' _Miroku thought to himself. He walked down the little hallway to Kagome's berth and knocked softly. 

"Kagome? Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine. Just leave me be, okay?" she sniffled.

"Did Inuyasha have anything to do with it? Are you sure you're fine?" he goaded. The sniffling stopped for a moment.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, just leave me be, Miroku."

" Well, if you need anything, or want to talk, just let me know. I'll be around." He offered as he went back to his nightcap.

* * *

Inuyasha stared out at the river a little longer before he finally went back inside. It was going to be another long day of traveling, which meant that he and Kagome would be in close quarters---not a good idea after their latest quarrel. And if Kagome was mad, everyone else would be in sour spirits as well, which didn't bode well for Inuyasha. 

He walked in to find Miroku drinking some of the whisky they had had earlier. He sat down at the table next to his assistant and poured a bit for himself. Miroku, who was acutely aware of what had transpired on the deck, wanted to hear Inuyasha's side of the story.

"So-uh, what happened between you and Kagome? She was quite upset, from the looks of it," Miroku asked. Inuyasha responded with a sigh, and gulped down what remained in his glass before answering.

" We had a difference of opinion," Inuyasha's gaze drifted to the table.

"Well, I'll say you did! She was so distraught that she ran straight to her room! Now what could have possibly hap-----"

"It's none of yer damn business what happened! Got that?" Inuyasha raised his voice enough so that Miroku could tell he was irritated. Anyone could push Inuyasha's buttons, but only Miroku had the talent to get him to talk about what was bothering him.

" You like her, don't you?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha froze in his seat. Miroku knew he had hit the nail on the head. "No wonder you're so flustered," he sat back in his chair, grinning and anticipating Inuyasha's reaction.

"She's annoying, prissy, demanding…how could I possibly like a woman like that?"

"Because she's too much like you? Isn't she? Heaven forbid that you meet your match, Inuyasha!" Miroku guffawed.

"She's NOT my MATCH!"

"The hell she isn't! I don't know what the devil you two were up to on that deck but you'd better make it up to her quick! Or else me and Sango'll have to listen to you bloody lovebirds screaming at each other until we get to Luxor! You're in denial if you think you aren't in love with her---she's not Kikyo for chrissakes!" Miroku said vehemently. Inuyasha knew deep down that Miroku was right, but he refused to believe that he was in love with that formidable woman.

"So what? Huh? Even if I did, she would just be more of a target for Naraku and his friggin' mercenaries! Can you imagine the satisfaction that sick bastard would get outta that? It's better that I don't pursue anything with her---we'd both get hurt in the end. Now, Mr. Scotland Yard, if ya don't mind, I'll be off to bed. We've got some work to do in the morning concerning that piece of Sango's, so don't get too pissed," Inuyasha said gruffly as he rose from his chair.

"Inu, what if you don't get hurt?" Miroku inquired, staring Inuyasha in the eyes. Inuyasha was taken aback at the impetuous question. It certainly wasn't an outcome he thought about; he always assumed the worst in everything, ever since he lost his mother years ago.

"I—I don't know," he replied, staring at the floor. Miroku gathered that Inuyasha had never considered relationships to be fulfilling. He knew Inuyasha had been in love once, but not since he'd known him. Maybe there was something Kagome had awakened that Inu hadn't wanted to face? Inuyasha bid Miroku a good night and went to their berth.

Miroku silently congratulated himself for getting Inuyasha to confess that he cared about Kagome in a roundabout way. "Ahh… at least I get the first bath tomorrow morning…" he mused out loud.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile…Back in Cairo…_

Sesshomaru mulled over his letters and telegrams at home in Ismailia. As he flipped through the numerous invites and bills, one caught his eye; it was from MacPherson and addressed urgent in red stamped letters across the top.

Sesshomaru---

Must speak with you as soon as possible. Got new information. Meet me at Turf Club at 9:30 tonight. V. Important!

---J. MacPherson

Sesshomaru glanced at the Swiss cuckoo clock on the wall---it was 9:00. Whatever information MacPherson had, it required that he be there as quick as possible. Sesshomaru plucked his coat off of the coat hanger and told Gamal to ready his motorcar.

As he was about to leave he felt a tug on his coat---it was Rin.

"Rin? Aren't you supposed to be in bed by now? I haven't got time for games sweetheart, I have to leave immediately!" Sesshomaru said, exasperated.

" I don't want you to go, Sesshomaru! Rin is so lonely with you gone!" Rin exclaimed. Sesshomaru's face softened, and he took her chin in his hand.

"Now listen to me, young lady, this Sesshomaru has an important meeting to attend, and will be back as soon as I can, so be a good girl and go to bed. I promise tomorrow we'll go out and do some sightseeing, okay? Jaken will look after you until I return." Rin sniffed a crocodile tear as Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her forehead. He turned and exited through the door, leaving a teary-eyed Rin behind.

Sesshomaru met Gamal at the car. "Gamal, step up the security tonight, _min fadluk_, I have a bad feeling about leaving Rin in the house alone."

"_Na'am _Sesshomaru-_bey_, " Gamal replied as he held the door open for his employer. Gamal ran over to the guard on duty and explained the situation. The guard nodded. Gamal returned to the car and they drove off.

* * *

The room was smoky from the _shishas_ and dimly lit, but he found his man without trouble. He sat at his normal table, smoking a bowl of hashish from a water pipe and taking a sip of tea ever so often. There were many _effendi_s who frequented this den, because _el hashish_ was illegal in their homelands, and legality could be bought and sold in Cairo if one had the cash. The _effendi_ made eye contact with the visitor, who sat down at the table without even being invited formally. 

"I see you've come, Hassan," the _effendi _said, in between puffs.

"_Na'am_, I would never refuse an invitation from Naraku-_bey_, " the visitor replied graciously.

"Did he get on the right boat?"

"_Na'am bey_. It was the one with the painted golden eye in the Boulaq harbor, like the _bey_ said," Hassan answered. Naraku sneered in delight. He trusted Hassan's judgment in carrying out the dirtier affairs. Hassan glanced around the room to make sure no one noticed their meeting. It was lucky for them that the establishment provided many feminine distractions in addition to the hashish, otherwise their presence would not have gone unnoticed.

" Does he know his orders? I cannot fail, Hassan, the prizes I seek are far too valuable to lose," Naraku took another hit and let the sweet smoke creep out of his nostrils.

"My cousin Malek knows his duties, _bey_. He will not fail, I assure you. Is that all you called me here for?"

"I want you to ride to Asyut with my assistant and intercept the ship when it docks. I want the girls and the item they are carrying with them—my assistant knows what it is. Meet her here at this time." Naraku handed him a piece of paper. Hassan stood up from his seat.

"It will be done as you said," he affirmed. Hassan bowed his head slightly and left as mysteriously as he came.

_

* * *

_

_At the Turf Club…_

MacPherson drummed his fingers on the table, his head cradled in his hands waiting for Sesshomaru to arrive; normally, he was never late. He let his eyes wander around the room for the umpteenth time, just in case a face appeared that he didn't recognize. MacPherson was a cautious man; he didn't like surprises, which is why he had three plainclothes officers at arbitrary points in the Turf Club's lounge. The men blended in well with the crowd of officers that packed the pub and gathered in the lounge smoking Egyptian cigarettes, celebrating their return from the Sinai. The waiter had dropped by his table at least three times to fetch him drinks; he was circling around again to give MacPherson a refill on his gin and tonic when a tall, silvery-headed figure was making his way through the crowd of servicemen.

"Habib, make that two gee-and –tees will you?"

"_Na'am_ _effendi_, two," the waiter replied, removing MacPherson's empty glass and clearing his ashtray. MacPherson motioned for Sesshomaru to come over and join him.

"Sorry I'm late, Bimbashi, I just received your note within the last half hour---so what news have you got?" Sesshomaru removed his coat and hat and sat down.

Bimbashi MacPherson crooked his finger and Sesshomaru leaned in closer.

"He knows!" MacPherson said as quiet as he could, considering the noise.

"What? How is that possible? Goddammit! How did he---" Sesshomaru raised his voice enough not to attract too much attention. How could Naraku possibly have found out that Kagome and Sango were not at his house?

"He planted a spy on your dahabeeyah, is what he did. I suppose that he found out about those _gaffirs_ your archaeologists killed and thought that you'd try to hide those girls away---you know he's got an intricate network, Tomuri."

"But you put out the word that the girls were at my house---hell, even _I_ did---"

"He probably saw it as being too obvious and called your bluff, old boy," MacPherson wiped his brow with a handkerchief. The waiter set the drinks down on the table. Sesshomaru took a swig of his gin.

"Then how did you know he planted a spy on my dahabeeyah?"

" I had the _reis_ check and see if there were any crew members that he hasn't worked with before—there was one short guy who just signed on…said he needed the money because his farm wasn't doing so well. The other chaps teased him for being a _fellah_, you know how that goes…sounded like a plausible excuse at the time, but then your _reis_ noticed that he didn't bother to get along with any of the crew, just kept to himself---this was not a few hours before you boarded. Naraku must have found out you were sailing by the week's end—that's all I can gather. They're in real trouble now. God help them!" MacPherson exclaimed. Sesshomaru's grip tightened on his glass.

"So what can we do from here? How can we warn them? What if Naraku had that blackguard hired as an assassin? They're probably days from a decent port! Goddammit! If only I'd known he would pull something like this!" Sesshomaru's fist hit the table in anger. Never in all of their years of friendship had MacPherson seen Lord Sesshomaru Tomuri lose his cool—his face was usually like a stone statue; his feelings never surfaced. This was the first and probably the last time he'd ever see Sesshomaru visibly angry.

"I've never seen you so angry as long as we've been friends, Sesshomaru! Is there something on that boat other than the scarab that's precious to you? One of the girls perhaps?" MacPherson liked to push a few buttons to urge people to confess. "Would it be that Higurashi girl, by chance?" Sesshomaru nodded in affirmation.

"Did you find out anything about her that I should know?" Sesshomaru inquired.

" I don't know if you'll be too pleased with what I've had forwarded to me from London…"

"Just spill it MacPherson, I haven't got all night!"

" That money she's traveling with---it isn't hers." Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"What? Whose is it then?"

"Your old pal Naraku's."

"I don't believe you—she didn't meet him until she was on the oceanliner! He was trying to woo her for God's sake!" Sesshomaru refused to believe what MacPherson was telling him, even though his friend had never been wrong before.

"You're right, she had never seen him until she boarded that oceanliner, but _he_ had seen her several times before. Don't you recall telling me how odd it was that he insisted on her accompany him on several occasions? Wasn't it a bit strange to you that a virtual nobody was always seated beside him instead of a high-bred lady or someone of equal station? Or that she had no chaperone?" Bimbashi queried. It all came back to Sesshomaru as he remembered their first night on the boat.

"Hmm…now that you mention it, I wondered those things myself. I distinctly remember warning her about Naraku, thinking that he was trying to lead her on or use her against me. And she was always seated next to him at supper---I was scared for her so I attempted to get her to befriend Rin, to keep her away from Naraku---I couldn't bear to see another maiden ruined by him," Sesshomaru recalled as he took another sip of his drink.

"Naraku was expecting her. He set up the seating arrangements and everything. The only glitch was that you were in the way. You see, Kagome's family is indebted to Naraku, since he gave them some settlement money for Jim Higurashi's death and allowed Kagome's brother and Grandfather to work in one of his factories," MacPherson explained.

"How did her father—I'm assuming it was Kagome's father—die?" Sesshomaru asked.

" As ironic as it may sound, I only found out about this when I was conducting that investigation on Daniel Forth; Jim Higurashi's name kept popping up in the records. Apparently, they worked together for Naraku, Higurashi used the factory as a front for what he was really doing—smuggling in antiquities. There were reports of an explosion of some sort at one of Naraku's factories, and some of my colleagues spoke with the man who wrote the story for the Times; as soon as he was assured police protection, he told my colleague that he was paid to flub the story by an anonymous source. What really happened was Naraku found out that Higurashi _and _Forth were trying to sell him out by going to Scotland Yard and the British Museum. Higurashi was only an accomplice to Forth; he was the guy who actually switched the pieces on Naraku and helped Forth get the law involved. Naraku went out of town and had his henchmen take care of Higurashi in an abandoned mill he owned, then ordered them to torch the mill to cover up the crime."

"But if Higurashi was a nobody, why bother covering up the crime? Why do you think he went through all that trouble for just one gent?" Sesshomaru asked pointedly.

" It was around the time Parliament was debating some tax law and Naraku was one of the main politicians behind it---I believe that if he hadn't covered it up, someone would have exposed his illegal dealings. Plus, he had to make the family pay for the one sheep that went astray; so Higurashi's father-in-law promised him that they would work to pay off whatever he gave them as settlement, including giving him their first-born as an indentured servant to cover Higurashi's failure. Can you believe that?"

"Good Gad, that's despicable! So how is it that Kagome got to go to Egypt? That's what boggles me the most." Sesshomaru was aghast upon hearing the shocking news concerning Kagome. He wondered silently if Kagome had known anything about her family's real plans for her prior to Egypt.

"Naraku apparently decided that letting Kagome go to waste as a mere maid was a bad idea, and that what he needed was a pretty wife to clean up his image and give him some good press. My source told me that Naraku informed the Higurashi widow that he was going to court Kagome in Egypt on one of those Cook's Tours so that no one would question her background beforehand; the only caveat was that there was little left of their settlement money, only 700 pounds, and Naraku offered to give them a thousand pounds as her dowry when the time came. At the time, Kagome was not yet a teenager, and her mother used most of their settlement money to run the household, her dress-making business, and to hire a private tutor for Kagome." MacPherson conjectured.

" A thousand pounds? Did he think he was going to shut the family up forever?"

"I suppose so, Sessh old boy. Apparently Kagome was informed that she was supposed to get Naraku to notice her---and she's the only innocent in the whole mess. I don't know all of her story, so I'm going to leave all of that up to you. I'm just letting you know what I found out. Odds are, he won't kill Kagome since he has a lot invested in her—the others are in serious danger with that madman below deck." MacPherson lit a cigar and offered one to Sesshomaru, who gladly took it.

"Thanks, I needed something to calm my nerves after that news you gave me. Dear God, this is more involved than we thought isn't it?" Sesshomaru remarked.

" Right you are, old friend. But I want to see him put away as badly as you do. It's his brigands causing all of the trouble around the sites, looting and whatnot," MacPherson sympathized with Sesshomaru when it came to antiquities and legality.

"I just hope Inuyasha and Miroku can protect themselves and those girls when the time comes. God only knows what will happen—I can't send a telegram until they dock at Asyut as scheduled," Sesshomaru worried.

"At this point, we can only hope for the best, " MacPherson consoled.


	20. The Morning After

**Chp. 20 : The Morning After **

_8:30 am_

Miroku thoroughly enjoyed the hot, steamy bath he had won from the night before. He hated having to leave the porcelain claw-foot tub, but he realized with a sigh that he was not the only person on the dahabeeyah. He snatched a fluffy towel off the free-standing rack and proceeded to dry himself off. Miroku glanced in the mirror and noticed that his five o'clock shadow would become a ten o' clock if he didn't shave today. He slipped on his knickers and nightshirt and returned to the berth he shared with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was still asleep, which was a bit strange to Miroku, seeing as he was usually awake and raring to go at 8:30. Since there was no site to attend to, nor tons of artifacts to catalogue, Miroku decided to take advantage of this situation and go right back to sleep.

_

* * *

_

_9:30 am_

Inuyasha couldn't get her out of his head, no matter what he dreamed about. And her words from the night before haunted him.

"_One day you'll lose the one person who could've loved you for the rest of your sad, pitiful life and you'll be all alone---and I won't feel sorry for you---I won't!"_

He tossed and turned in his narrow bed as he relived the disaster of the night before. Did he love her? _'Nah, it's too soon to tell---you can't fall for someone that fast, no matter what you've been through---right?'_ he reasoned with himself. _'Surely things won't be too awkward---I explained my reasons to her; she should accept them and realize it's only for the best. Yeah, for the best.' _Since he could get no rest from his thoughts, he decided that a relaxing bath would get him in the proper mind to examine Sango's artifact. Noting that Miroku was not in his bunk, he collected a bath towel and a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

The light was still on, oddly enough, and he could hear some sloshing about in the tub. His hand gripped the door knob as he leaned his side against the door.

"Miroku! I'm coming-----" he stopped in mid-sentence to find that it was not Miroku sloshing about, but Kagome, who was naked from the waist up, "in?" he finished nervously.

Inuyasha just stood and stared at her---her body mesmerized him. Kagome's breasts could have snugly fit in his hands, and were ivory white, with perky rose-colored nipples; her shoulders and neck were so graceful one would have thought them carved by a Greek master----he shouldn't have looked, but in the minute he did, her body was engraved in his memory forever. Kagome screamed and threw her bath scrub at him.

"AGHHHHH! GET OUT! GET OUT ! You pervert!" She ducked into the soap suds to salvage her dignity; he immediately blushed and turned around, not closing the door.

"I—I—I—'m s-s-sorry?" Inuyasha offered up. His mind was still reeling from seeing Kagome's flawless body.

"I said GET OUT! AND CLOSE THE BLOODY DOOR YOU LECHER!" she howled in a pitch that would shatter windows. Inuyasha turned around and shut the door, slumping against it as it closed. Now, he would never get her out of his mind.

Kagome slid down into the tub, trying to get a hold of herself. He had seen her _naked_, not in her nightclothes, not in a bathing costume, but _naked_! How could she ever look him in the face again? It was bad enough he kissed her and then refused her tipsy declaration of love the night before---but _this_? '_Sesshomaru must be laughing right now—he knew this type of thing would happen! That bastard!'_ Kagome thought angrily. The only thing she could do now was to dry off and avoid Inuyasha for the rest of the day---if that was at all possible on such a small vessel.

Inuyasha remained against the door, still in awe of what he saw. It was different, much more different than what he experienced with Kikyo; their relationship was a rough-and-tumble affair, in which he never actually looked at her body, because their time together could end at a moment's notice. _'There's no way I could ever compare her to that awful woman---she's too innocent, too pure to be Kikyo…' _he thought to himself. Behind him, he felt the door budge, so he stood up.

"Hmph! This is a new low for you, isn't it Inuyasha? I should've expected as much! Pervert!" a familiar voice remarked bitingly from behind him. Inuyasha stood up and brushed off his pyjamas. He turned around to face her.

"I don't know, Kagome…last night I was a cad and now I'm a pervert, make up your mind, why don't you?" he smirked as he pushed past her into the bathroom and shut the door.

_'Oooh! Just you wait Inuyasha!'_ Kagome fumed silently as she balled her fists.

* * *

_In the meantime…_

Sango sat down next to Miroku as he examined her scarab on the dining table.

"So what do you think? Is is really inscribed for Amenhotep's granddaughter?" she asked eagerly. Miroku turned the gilded object over in his hand and examined the inscription on the back.

"The prayer is pretty standard, but unusually long for a scarab---perhaps that's why the size of this thing is incredible. The Horus name for the Pharaoh looks like it's put together correctly, no missed hieroglyphs---I'd agree with Inuyasha on this piece being genuine---I mean, look at the craftsmanship on this! It's amazing!" Miroku remarked. Sango studied Miroku's face as he critiqued her artifact; it seemed to light up like a child's when he spoke about the intricacies of the piece. She found it quite charming---for a guy that she supposedly had no interest in whatsoever. She leaned in for a better look at the piece.

"A good piece of jewelery should always shine no matter how old it gets! Here, feel how the master craftsman has turned a chunk of rock into a fine jewel, " Miroku said as he guided Sango's hand over the curves and edges of the scarab's body. Sango began to blush profusely at his touch and tried to snatch her hand away. Miroku held onto it tightly. "My dear Sango, do I repulse you so much that you can't even be taught to examine an artifact? Am I that hideous?" he asked. Sango felt her cheeks grow hot; of course he wasn't repulsive to her! He was one of the most handsome men she had ever come in contact with---and the most perverted. As much as she wanted to fall in love and make all her girlish dreams come true, in the recesses of her mind she knew that she and Kagome were still at risk---romance would have to wait.

"I-I'm not repulsed by you, Mr. Hendsler, it's just that we all have out stations in life and in mine, the luxury of falling for someone is just that---a luxury. I have a duty to my father and Kagome---you understand of course," Sango explained. Miroku raised an eyebrow and continued to keep her hand in his as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"So, you're saying that not all hope is lost? I still have a chance?" Miroku asked, his eyes bright.

" I'm not saying one thing or another, Mr. Hendsler. Call it dumb luck or folly, or whatever you want—you still have that in abundance. Now let go of my hand!" Sango stated.He let go of her hand after much shaking on her part.

"You realize that there'll be a day when you can't live without me, don't you Sango?" he smirked.

"Ha! If you believe that Hell freezes, then sure! But until then, keep your mitts to yourself!" she cajoled, sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed.

"I'm sure that somewhere in the Inferno it's frozen—if not, then blame Dante for his idiocy!" he joked. They both laughed as they saw Kagome enter the room and plant herself on the settee.

"Feeling any better, Kagome?" Miroku asked, concerned. Kagome looked at the floor and then raised her eyes. Sango noted a certain puffiness around her eyes that she could bet wasn't from a lack of sleep. She swore she saw Kagome wince slightly at Miroku's friendly inquiry. '_I'll have to ask her later what happened on the deck,'_ Sango reminded herself. Kagome curled her lips in a faux smile.

"I'm fine! The whisky didn't sit well with that foreign food, that's all," she replied, knowing full well that Miroku witnessed her bawling the night before. Miroku stood up and pushed in his chair.

"Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I'll see the cook about getting us some breakfast," he excused himself and headed onto the deck. Sango narrowed her eyes towards Kagome.

"Kagome, something happened between you and Inuyasha last night, didn't it? I'm not going to ask you about it now, because you still seem shaken up, but if you need a shoulder to cry on, let me know," Sango offered.

"Thanks Sango," Kagome replied. "So, what did Miroku have to say about the artifact?"

"It's an original all right, and a good one too. I think my Da made the right choice in givin' this to me –don't you?"

"Yes, I think he did---only I don't think he knew what kind of hoops we'd have to go through to keep it out of harm's way—or maybe he did?" Kagome said. Sango had never considered it that way, that maybe her father had some deliberate plan in mind---or maybe he didn't---who could possibly know?

* * *

His grubby hands were trying to get the fuse in place, it was almost done. He had been lucky so far. He was glad the rest of the crew thought him an ignorant _fellah_ not worth their time, it made his job that much easier. He loved the idea that he could command the power of explosives and get away with it. He hid the makeshift bomb under his bedroll—no one would bother with an ignorant fool like him, he reasoned. He looked out the porthole at the position of the sun over the mountains. He recalled his cousin's instructions.

'_When the sun sits on the Eastern high hills on the second day, before you reach the barrages, we'll be ready. Just give us the signal.'_ Malek slipped a dagger under his galabeeyah and into the waist of his loose pants, and grabbed his mirror from his ruckasack. He flipped the mirror glass side up and began to reflect the light of the sun this way and that, blinding the eyes of a crewmate coming into the room.

"Ah! What in the name of _Allah_ are you doing with that? This is no time for magic! _El Reis_ wants you to help out with _al fiTaar lil el effendiin wa'l el sayadet Inglizi delwa'ti _(the breakfast for the English gentlemen and the ladies now)! If you hurry up I won't say you were loafing again!" the crewman ordered. Malek smiled as he advanced towards the crewmember and shook his hand heartily.

"You promise you won't tell _el Reis_ about this?" Malek cocked his eyebrow.

"I promise. I won't say a word!" The crewmember affirmed. Malek curled his lips into a sneer and plunged the hidden dagger into the man's belly.

"That's right, you won't say anything, will you? Because a dead man can't talk!" Malek chuckled as the crewmember fell to the floor holding his wound and groaning that the dagger was still in him. Malek gave the weapon a good twist and pulled it from the now unconscious victim. He wiped it off carefully on the newly deceased's clothes and returned it to the obscurity of his waistband. A flash of light from the window caught his attention and he flashed back his signal. It was time.

* * *

Miroku was speaking to the cook about maybe considering a brunch, since it was too late for a conventional breakfast.

"So how about a few croissants and jam, eh Fuad? Could we go with that?" Fuad crossed his arms and looked at Miroku indignantly.

"_La, effendi_, it is much too late for that, but I will see what I can do without my kitchen help, have you seen a short _fellah_ about? Malek was supposed to help me, he's new, " Fuad trailed off as he saw the man in question enter through the door with a plate of raw beef cuts. "Ah Malek! _Mumtaz_! You brought the beef for the lunch! How kind of you!" Miroku looked at Malek and felt a vibe he couldn't put his finger on. He ignored it and thanked Fuad as he headed back to the deck.

Malek put the tray down on the counter as Fuad went to whip up a few croissants. He bent to get into the cabinets near Malek's feet to retrieve a pan, and saw drops of red sprinkled across his toes. He gasped quietly and paused. It was probably from the beef he was carrying, Fuad rationalized.

"Ya Fuad, is there something the matter?" Malek asked pointedly.

"_La _Malek, it is nothing but my old bones, " Fuad replied as he pulled out the pan he needed for the croissants. "Now if you would be so kind, can you fetch me the flour?"

Malek nodded obediently as he glanced once again out the galley window.

_

* * *

_

_About 30 minutes later…_

Miroku returned to the dining salon to inform the ladies that breakfast was on its way and went for a stroll on the deck. Apparently, he wasn't the only one, as he noticed a solitary figure leaning on the rail.

"Why the long face Inuyasha? Conscious catch up with ya?" Miroku joked.

"That's not funny asshole!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"I've heard that being in love is supposed to improve one's disposition, not sour it—" Inuyasha turned and grabbed Miroku by the collar, lifting him on his tip-toes.

"I'm not in love dammit! Get that through your thick---sniffs air hey, what's that smell? Did Fuad burn the food again?" Inuyasha inquired as he released his hold on Miroku's neck.

"Let's see what the problem is, I'm starved!" Miroku insisted. When the two arrived at the galley door, they noticed the smoke and paused in horror; there was a red smear on the glass.

"Miroku, I need you to go tell the girls to gather their valuables and get into the row boat on the side of the dahabeeyah—I'll check this out. Now go!" Inuyasha ordered. Miroku knew this was no time to joke around and set off to warn Kagome and Sango.

Inuyasha pulled the wooden door open only to find the owner of the handprint sprawled out on the stairs. Inuyasha picked up the man's head to see if he could identify him—it was Fuad. The smoke stung his eyes as he noticed the stove on fire and the galley floor littered with the bodies of three other men. He moved on to the control room and found two more bodies; then he went to the boiler room, carefully navigating his way between plank and dead flesh until he made out a figure near the coal burner. Inuyasha crept up closer to the figure and delivered a swift right hook to side of the man's head, knocking him down. Inuyasha heard a thud after the culprit hit the ground and saw a makeshift bomb roll across the floor to him.

"Oh. Shit!" he exclaimed as he felt his legs go out from under him. He hit the plank floor hard and felt someone kick him in the stomach. He kicked back at the figure, feeling his foot strike something soft, and heard a loud groan as he returned to his feet. He heard his opponent hit and knock over something with a loud clang; the smoke from the kitchen and the coal burner made sight nearly impossible at this point. He reached down and picked up the bomb, making his way toward what looked like a porthole. He was not three steps away when he was bowled over by his opponent. The explosive fell out of his hands and slid across the floor a few feet out of his grasp.

"GET THE HELL OFFA ME YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha kicked at the phantom figure on top of him. He kicked wildly to shake the guy off, but Inuyasha's opponent held on and tried to restrain him while reaching for the bomb. Inuyasha saw where the guy's hands were heading and tried to force him away from the round explosive. Inuyasha kicked him in the stomach with both of his feet and scurried toward the bomb. He could feel the heat closing in from the kitchen fire and the coal burner and the smoke was beginning to suffocate him. He grabbed the bomb and stood up to find his opponent. He heard the iron door to the burner being flung open and saw his phantom menace's silhouette against the glow of the coals. It was now or never.

* * *

Kagome and Sango grabbed what they could carry and stuffed it into Sango's valise, securing the scarab in its compartment. Kagome overturned her trunks and yanked out jewelery and her coat, which had her family's life saving in it. She tried to stuff it into the valise, but it wouldn't fit. Sango grabbed a blanket. Miroku grabbed some of his and Inuyasha's belongings, including the pistol on under his pillow. Sango saw Kagome trying to fruitlessly stuff the huge coat into her valise; they didn't have time for this.

"Kagome! Just leave it! Take what you need out of the coat and leave the damn thing! We don't have time!" Sango barked.

"But I need this coat! It's all I have—" Kagome whined.

"Then just wear the bloody thing then! We've got to get outta here!" Miroku shouted as he ran into the salon. Kagome looked at the coat and pulled it out of the valise, emptying her money from the pockets and shoving it into the small suitcase. She put the hulking coat on and ran with Sango and Miroku out to the rowboat. The flames were licking at the sides of the dahabeeyah as Miroku loaded them into the small vessel and lowered them down.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled over the screeching of the rope and pulleys.

"He'll be with us soon—don't worry, he's been in worse scrapes than this!" Miroku tried to assure Kagome, whose eyes searched the boat for any sign of him. Miroku lowered them into the river and handed the two of them paddles.

"Row as fast as you can! Hurry!" Miroku yelled. The three of them started paddling away from the now flaming dahabeeyah towards the marsh shore.

* * *

"You fucker! Who sent you?" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs as he approached the figure. There was no answer. "Who sent you? Answer me dammit!"

The assassin laughed wickedly, " You should know by now! _Ghabi_ (fool)! And so, to save you from your ignorance, I'll kill every one of you infidels! Now hand over that bomb!"

"The hell you will!" Inuyasha screamed back and hurled the bomb into one of the other burning rooms. Inuyasha ran towards Malek and pushed him into the boiler, lighting the man on fire. Malek howled in agony as the flames consumed him, and hurled himself to the floor to douse his burning body. Inuyasha groped around the room for something to break the porthole glass with. The last thing he heard was a huge blast and felt the force decimate the dahabeeyah walls and hurl him out into the river like a cannonball. He started swimming toward the shore as he felt the heat of another explosion from behind, raining debris all around him. He looked back briefly to see the skeleton of the Eye of Re sinking into the muddy depths of the Nile. He hoped the others had escaped before it was too late.

* * *

"Our job here is done, " Hassan informed his hooded companion as he prepared to turn his horse around.

"Shouldn't we check for survivors? Naraku said to make sure no one was alive except that wench Kagome, " Kikyo asked pointedly. Hassan's lips curled into a grin.

"I don't think she'll be a problem for you anymore, _Sitt. _If any of them survived the fire, we can at least hope the desert will finish them off, " He grinned again.

" Good. Naraku might not like that his child-bride is fish food, but I have ways of making him forget," Kikyo said confidently and pulled on her horses reins to lead him on the cliff path.

'_For your sake Sitt, I hope so, '_ Hassan thought to himself as he followed his companion.

* * *

Miroku steered the oar as Sango and Kagome paddled through the marsh grasses. They saw the explosions and prayed that Inuyasha got out in time; or at least Kagome did. The edges of her vision blurred with tears, and she wanted nothing more than to turn the rescue boat around and go search for him, no matter how dangerous it still was. She felt her arms cramp up with each dip into the muddy water. The murky water began to thicken into mud, making it harder to row for the girls; Miroku jumped out of the small rescue boat and guided the prow through the mud until they hit the shore.

"Everybody out of the boat! It's all on foot from here on!" Miroku called back to the girls. Kagome curled her lip at the unappetizing prospect of trudging through the icky-sticky mud and getting dirty. In the meantime, Sango had left the boat and was following Miroku's lead. Not wanting to be left behind, Kagome hurried out of the boat and found herself knee-deep in Nile silt.

"Hey guys! Wait up! I'm still back here ya know!" she shouted ahead.

"Well, hurry up before the crocodiles come for ya!" Sango yelled back. Frightened at the idea of becoming croc food, Kagome picked up the pace.

As soon as they reached dry land, Miroku surveyed the wreck from a distance and couldn't see Inuyasha. He sighed mournfully and stared at the noonday sun. The mud was starting to dry quickly on his boots---it was going to be a hot one, that was for sure, and if they didn't get some potable water or to a shelter by nightfall they would be goners. The only clothes they had were the ones on their backs, as far as Miroku knew, and he didn't thing the girls could've possibly packed any suitable gowns in Sango's valise. He lost his focus on the smoldering wreck when he heard a groan from behind him; it was Kagome.

"I should've never brought this coat! With all the mud on it, it must weigh at least a ton!" she complained.

"Kagome, I seriously doubt that. Come nightfall, you'll be ecstatic that you have that heavy coat with you, trust me, " Miroku replied sarcastically.

"Well what'll happen if Inuyasha doesn't show up? Do we still continue on, or do we wait for him until we rot?" Sango inquired.

" Right now, the most important thing is to get water and some food in our stomachs if we want to make it through the day. We'll have to head to the village and get some supplies---Inuyasha, if he's still alive, will find us…" Miroku's voice trailed off. '_Insha'allah.'_ He thought to himself, sadly praying that his friend was still among the living.

_

* * *

_

_Sitt _–A colloquial term meaning 'Miss' or 'Ma'am'.

_Insha'allah_—"If God wills it"; used for any event in the future, because the cultural consensus here is that only God can control fate.

**A/N: **

God, where do I begin? I have been so incredibly busy what with graduating school, trying to find a new job, getting back into the swing of things as far as writing is concerned---it's been quite dramatic on my end, to say the least. But I have finally ! finished chapter 20 because you all have been waiting so long! After the last chapter I thought you all had forgotten about me b/c I only got 5 reviews out of both and Hopefully, this chapter hasn't disappointed you and there will be more action, intrigue, and romance to come in the future!

**This is how it works: The more reviews I get, the happier I get, and the faster I put out another chapter for everyone to enjoy, so the moral of this story is to review**; because your reviews have seriously helped me in the past when it comes to characters, plot, etc. And all of your support and reviews are the very reason I'm writing. So for those who review regularly, you have my deepest thanks and love----now for all of you newbies out there….I don't have to explain it, you know what to do!


	21. A Change of Plans

**Story-wide Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and probably never will because I'm so broke and he's still an animated character. But I can dream….**

**Chp.21 A Change of Plans**

>>means that the words are in Arabic.

Inuyasha trudged through the unyielding marsh; mud sucking at his boots with every step he took, and reeds caning him as he pushed through them. As it was, things had gone from bad to worse, and he hadn't had the luxury of time to consider a plan B, much less to find out if his companions got out alive. He continued to paw his way through the reeds until he saw something that put his fears to rest: the rescue boat. It had been left on the sandbank, slightly hidden by the marsh grasses. He approached it, seeing that only a few things had been left in it, namely a winter coat and a ruckasack that he had seen Miroku carry a few times; '_at least they're alive, '_ he sighed with relief. They were obviously going to come back to this spot, Inuyasha reasoned, so all he had to do was wait.

They were a motley crew walking down the main street in the village, half mud and half human, a man and his two women; probably his wives, the curious village women reasoned. Miroku knew that their presence would cause a stir in such a small backwater town, but cultural impropriety was the furthest thing from his mind at this point; food and supplies were of utmost importance.

The trio stuck out like sore thumbs among the crowd in the _suq_, three (mostly) pale faces in sea of swarthy complexions. And that, combined with the fact that the women were not (in the villagers' opinion) decently clothed, made it obvious that they were foreign…and probably rich. _Inglizis_ seldom paid in Egyptian currency, because the English pound was accepted everywhere by practically everyone----especially by those whose domestic currency was worth less. But Miroku knew this as he scanned the _suq_, searching for any vendor who had what they needed. He was keenly aware of the ruses pulled on naïve tourists and how the bargaining process worked. But what he needed now was to make all three of them disappear from Naraku's ever watchful eye.

Kagome turned to Sango and whispered, "They're all staring at us like we're animals…we must look a fright!" Sango stifled a giggle, aware of her foreign status.

"I don't doubt it. We probably look like demons to them, all covered in mud! I wonder why the women are in those black sheets with all of those shiny coins hanging on them. Aren't they dying from the heat?" Sango asked.

"That's traditional dress for Egyptian women, the _higab_ and _tob_. This way they can keep their chastity and not invite any unwelcome advances. I had Selim explain this to me when I first came to Egypt. You shouldn't think so harshly of their clothes, Sango, because that's exactly what you'll be wearing." Miroku explained with a smirk. Two jaws dropped.

"You can't be serious, Miroku," Kagome said in disbelief. Miroku's menacing smile returned. "Oh, but I am Miss Kagome. Serious as the grave. Because as you see, dressed like this, we'll be recognized in a crowd or on the road by Naraku's mercenaries faster than you can blink an eye; now if we were dressed like natives---" All three stopped walking.

"I understand your point very clearly Mr. Hendsler, but I---"

"But you what Kagome? I don't believe we have any choice in this matter! If I know Naraku, he won't let us go by just blowing up the dahabeeyah—he will hunt us down until he gets that scarab. Do you understand? We have very few options available to us now, and hell, I'm still in shock! So just trust me on this, okay?" To Kagome, it seemed as if Miroku was begging for her support. She nodded in agreement.

The trio continued on until they reached a shop that showcased the billowy garments and all of their acoutrements. A young boy stood in the doorway to the shop, blocking Miroku from entering. "_Memnooah lil rigaela, Effendi!" _Men are forbidden here, sir! . Miroku bowed his head slightly and put up the palms of his hands in surrender. He turned and looked at his female charges, then faced the boy.

"They need a translator, they don't speak Arabic," he informed the child in Arabic. The young boy scratched his head and shouted something to the women in the shop, who promptly shouted back a reply. The boy shrugged his shoulders and said in his best English, "Ookay!"

"Ladies first!" Miroku said as he ushered Kagome and Sango into the shop.

* * *

The whole bargaining process was a thorny one, as the proprietress was not comfortable conducting business in the presence of a man she was not related to. The young boy, who was called Ali, was sent to fetch an older male relative so as not to impune on anyone's chastity. This whole ordeal, which Kagome thought unnecessary (being from a culture where one's purity was not in danger from simply being around a man), took about half an hour. Of course, the older male relative brought his wife and a female cousin, because both were eager to see the foreigners who had come to the shop. A curtain that concealed the "dressing room" simply was not enough. So another curtain had to be constructed to keep wandering eyes away. Kagome was near tired of being fussed with and jabbed with fingernails and small pins as the women pulled and tucked the fabric. She could tell Sango was at her wit's end too. The women jabbered instructions and suggestions in Arabic, and Miroku dutifully translated them into English. It wasn't until another hour or so had passed that they managed to haggle over the price of the garments. Miroku handed the male chaperone the money and they left.

The rest of their _suq_ excursion wasn't so time consuming as far as shopping went. And thanks to Miroku's seasoned bargaining skills, Kagome's money went far. But remained the biggest question---where would they spend the night? It wasn't like this village had any inns for travelers. At the last vendor, Miroku asked, and was directed to a small Coptic monastery on the edge of town.

"Why must we go to a monastery to spend the night? Aren't there any rooms to let?" Sango asked.

"Because, my dear Sango, this village rarely sees any visitors, and we cannot stay in the mosque's extra rooms because we are not Muslims. I just hope that the Coptic fathers will let us stay there for the night. But first, we need to see if Inuyasha has turned up before we decide on any plan of action." Miroku said.

"I think that would be wise, Miroku. We still don't know if he's alive yet. Even if we did decide on a 'plan of action' as you say, he would still need to know where to find us." An _abaya_-clad Kagome stated.

"You're right Kagome. Let's go, it's getting late and I'm hungry, " Miroku replied.

* * *

Inuyasha was bored. Incredibly bored. He looked at the sun's position and deduced that it was probably around four in the afternoon. The water he had filled his canteen with was depleting and it was hot as Hell. Not exactly good conditions to be waiting for one's companions. His curiosity got the better of him as he explored the area around him. He found that there was a village about a mile down the riverbank, and clusters of small huts on the outskirts of the village where the date palm groves were. Much to his luck, the dates were ripe and edible, which kept his hunger at bay for a little while. He wasn't thrilled that he was in an unfamiliar place—he only hoped that his companions fared better. He returned back to the rescue boat… and found the site occupied.

Inuyasha crouched down low in the reeds and spied upon the interlopers. Surely none of the villagers knew about this spot—or did they? He strained his ears to hear the voices coming from the women in the billowy black garments, and only caught shreds of their conversation.

"…anyone can see in these bloody things is beyond me! But at least they're comfortable."

"…Can't believe I had to throw that dress away! What a waste! How on earth do you use the bathroom in these?"

Inuyasha chuckled when he heard Kagome's distinctive whine and thought how fun it would be to scare the living bejesus out of them. Somehow a comical vision of the girls flapping around in their _abayas_ like spooked geese kept appearing in his mind until he heard his name.

" I hope Inuyasha is still alive, Sango, I really do. I don't think I could forgive myself if he were floating dead in the river. I think I was too harsh on him, what do you think?"

"I don't know Kagome, you didn't tell me what happened between you two last night. All I know is that Miroku told me you ran to your room crying and refused to speak to him---I know you and Inuyasha must have had one hell of a fight for you to cry over it," Sango hinted. Kagome sighed heavily, her head in her hands.

"I confessed to him and he kissed me—I-I didn't even mean to do it! The words came spilling out! I… kinda told him that… I was in love with him," Kagome confessed shyly. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears! She was in _love_ with him? Inuyasha's thought ran back to the events of the night before. '_That's not what she said last night! She said she needed to know if I _liked_ her, not if I was in love with her! How could she possibly be—'_

"…in love with him? Kagome are you sure? I mean, he treats you like a child! It's obvious that there's some sort of spark between you two, but we've only known him for less than a week! And he _kissed _you? Talk about taking advantage!" Sango exclaimed.

"But he didn't take advantage of me! I told him to!" Kagome protested. Inuyasha couldn't believe that she was defending him.

"Let me get this straight: you told Inuyasha to kiss you and he did---so what's the problem? Why were you so upset?" Sango asked pointedly. Kagome sat down on a rock, realizing her defeat. She could keep very little from her friend.

"He refused me. Said he never should've kissed me in the first place, and that his job was to protect me and you, not seduce me---if I remember correctly. I'm such a fool Sango! A bloody idiot!" Kagome cried. Sango moved from her spot to embrace her.

"Oh Kagome! How could you have possibly known he would turn on you? He _was _kissing you, wasn't he?"

"Yes…he was. I just don't know Sango, I just don't know. I mean, I never intended to confess anything at all—at least not until I was sure of how I felt. I do like him, he's handsome—incredibly handsome---and he's quite amiable when he's not angry…and he has rescued me a few times…" Kagome said wistfully. Inuyasha's cheeks began to flush.

"He has seemed to make himself your unofficial guardian, hasn't he?" Sango said.

"Yeah, he has…but I know it will never be, Sango. That's the sad part: he doesn't feel the same, and I'm left with a one-sided love. Tragic, isn't it?" Kagome said.

"Well, it's really his loss, dear. If he's too pigheaded to realize that, then that's his fault. Besides, there are many eligible bachelors who would fall on their faces to be your husband!" Sango smiled.

As if he didn't feel like an ass already, overhearing the conversation between Kagome and Sango put the icing on the proverbial cake. '_Husband? She's looking for a husband? As if I didn't already screw up, she's ready to write me off… that lil'---hey, she still doesn't know I'm alive yet, does she? …And she thinks I'm… handsome?'_

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "I'm sure you're right Sango, but if I marry someone, I want to make sure that we love each other, or that there's at least some feelings there; I don't want an unhappy marriage." Sango turned Kagome's face towards her and looked her square in the eyes.

"Kagome, no one asks for unhappiness, it just happens. Maybe your knight in shining armour is clueless right now---or maybe you just haven't met him yet! Have a little faith, girl. You know, when I was working on that ship, I used to think that I'd never be able to go home and see my family, or touch land again; then one day, before I had to bring in breakfast to a guest, I snuck off to the main deck. For the first time in years, I got to see the sun rise, and I thought to myself, 'one day I'll get off this boat and see what life's really about'…and then the next thing I knew, I met you, and here we are!" Sango smiled softly and settled back on her rock.

"But Naraku is still trying to find us! Aren't you scared? I understand what you mean, but don't you ever worry about your future?" Kagome asked anxiously. Sango raised her _tob _to reveal her face.

"I've worried about the future since we stepped off that boat, Kagome. Don't you think I don't know what kind of tortures Naraku has in store for us? He killed my Da right in front of me for godsake! But I try to keep a clear head in spite of it all. Naraku is just waiting for us to get scared so he can just swoop in at the moment of confusion and steal that scarab!"

"Which he doesn't know we have… he still thinks we're hiding the burial mask, " Kagome added.

"True, at least we have that one over him. Hey…isn't Miroku back from getting water yet? It's getting late," Sango queried, her eyes scanning the area suspiciously.

* * *

Inuyasha remained still in the reeds, having heard more than he wanted from the two women, but enough to confirm the suspicions he had about Kagome and her companion since their first encounter. But if Kagome was close-lipped about her connections to Sango, what else could she be hiding? Inuyasha wondered to himself. He heard someone coming from behind him. He turned around and was eye-level with Miroku's boots. He thanked the gods silently that the reeds were tall and looked up at his old friend.

"I see you got out alive, huh? Man you turn up like a bad penny!" Miroku whispered loudly.

"So you were listening too?" Inuyasha asked.

Don't worry Inu, my lips are sealed." Miroku promised, making a zipper-like motion across his mouth. "Now let's make an entrance, they're already worried. I'll say I found you wandering around the date grove."

"Well, I was…earlier, when I was waiting for you guys to come back," Inuyasha confessed.

"Great! Now I won't have to make up a lie! Here, take a few of these and we'll be good as gold!" Miroku exclaimed as he handed Inuyasha a few dates. Inuyasha eyed Miroku's new galabeeyah as he received the dates.

"So, uh, where'd ya get this get-up Hendsler? Who's going native now?" Inuyasha joked.

"Oh, don't you worry my friend, Kagome bought one for you too, and a _kaffiya_ to hide that obnoxious-colored hair of yours!" Miroku replied, grinning.

"Obnoxious my ass! Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Right! We've got to get to the monastery before nightfall or we'll all freeze, just like that night in those tombs in Beni Hassan, " Miroku continued, as he started to push the reeds aside. Inuyasha fell into step behind him.

"Maybe I should let you make all the decisions next time, " he chuckled.

"Not a half bad research assistant, am I?" Miroku laughed back.

"Don't let it go to your head, now!" Inuyasha chided, waving his finger at Miroku, as the duo navigated their way through the seemingly endless marsh.

* * *

Sango heard something, or rather some_one_ making a racket in the reeds. She shot up from her perch on the rock and called out "Who goes there? Show yourself!" Not hearing any reply, she motioned for Kagome to get down, while she snuck over to the rescue boat to get Miroku's pack. She fumbled the contents around until she pulled out a small pistol.

"I SAID… SHOW YOURSELF!" she screamed, pointing the pistol at the reeds in front of her. The reeds shuffled once more as the interlopers came out from their hiding spot.

"Now Sango, is that any way to address your comrades? Now be a good sport and put that gun down for God's sake," Miroku smirked as he pushed the reeds aside. Sango looked rather sheepish as she lowered the gun barrel to the ground.

"How was I supposed to know it was you? For all I knew, you could've been a crocodile or somethin'!" Sango retorted.

"You're right, _we_ could've been man-eating crocodiles, but what would you have done if your gun was bullet-less?" Miroku asked.

"What do you mean by _we_, Miroku?" Sango asked pointedly, giving Miroku a nasty glare.

"Well, it seems that I've picked up a stray on the way here; you see, he was wandering around the date groves near here…" Miroku trailed off as Inuyasha stepped out from his marshy hiding place.

"Ohmigod! You're alive! Thank God you're alive! We were worried sick that you'd never come back! Weren't we Kagome?" Sango exclaimed. Kagome was frozen where she stood.

"Is there something the matter Kagome?" Miroku asked, noticing her silence. Kagome brushed the dirt off of her _abaya_ nervously.

"I…uh..no…it's good to have you back, Inuyasha. We all missed you," she replied politely. Inuyasha stared at her, trying to find any trace of emotion behind her face veil, and came up empty. Miroku, noticing the pause in conversation, decided to speak.

"Well ladies and Inuyasha, we ought to get going before it's too late! The monastery is on the outskirts of this village, and we have very little time before the monastery locks up for the night," Miroku informed the group.

Everyone packed up what goods they could carry on their backs, and hiked up to the one dirt road that ran through the village.

* * *

The monastery was a small cluster of mudbrick buildings surrounded by a thick mudbrick wall with a wrought iron gate. Outside of the gate was a brass bell with a rope cord for pilgrims to ring. Inuyasha and the group approached the gate and rang the bell. A stocky monk waddled up to the gate.

"What is your business here?" he asked bluntly.

"We are seeking shelter for the night, father. We suffered a cruel misfortune that has brought us to your doorstep, will you help us?" Miroku pleaded. The stocky monk examined all four of them and huffed.

"I will have to ask my superior's permission. Wait here until I come back, " the monk waddled into the largest of the mudbrick structures visible from the gate.

The group waited patiently for approximately fifteen minutes; Sango and Miroku made small talk while Kagome and Inuyasha tried very hard not to look at each other . The stocky monk came back and opened the gate.

"Have you all eaten yet?" he asked.

"No, father, we haven't had any food all day, " Miroku replied.

"Well, let's get you situated then, am I right to assume that these two women are your wives?" Inuyasha choked.

"Wives?" Inuyasha gasped.

"Yes… these ladies are… _our wives_… my cousin is weary from traveling please forgive him," Miroku explained as he gave Inuyasha a look that would kill should he act otherwise. Inuyasha bit his tongue.

"Very well then, follow me, the rooms are not as elegant as you might expect, they are for the humble who care nothing for material gain in this world. Our food is not much, but it keeps the hunger from our stomachs, " the monk said, locking the gate behind him.

Inuyasha felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. "What?" he asked.

"What did that man say?" Kagome whispered loudly in his ear. Granted, if they were in a different situation, he would given in to the way her breath caressed his earlobes…but he had to keep a stiff upper lip and deny his unwholesome cravings.

"We can stay the night and we're getting fed. But don't expect too much!" he whispered back curtly. _'At least_ _he's spoken to me; I didn't expect him to ignore me for long,'_ Kagome thought hopefully to herself.

The monk showed the traveling quartet to their rooms, and asked if they needed to bathe before supper. Miroku, being the group's unofficial spokesperson, gave the monk a resounding "yes" and the monk informed him that there was but one bathing chamber in the monastery and that each man would have to escort his "wife" to it so as not to make any of the resident monks go back on their vows of celibacy.

"So we are to escort our wives to the bathing chamber?" Miroku asked, mildly surprised.

"Yes, and inside as well, for there are three entrances. I am only looking out for the chastity of my brethren and to ensure that their holy vows were not made in vain. It is not often that we welcome women into this place to stay the night, but seeing that you all are in dire need, we took pity on you. I shall bring the food to your rooms in an hour, see that everyone is bathed by then. " The monk bowed and left the travelers in the hall.

Miroku happily clapped his hands together and turned toward a veiled Sango. "Well, Sango, it appears that you and I will be sharing a bath _and _a bed tonight!"

"The hell we will, you lecher!" she spat back, cuffing him on the ear.

"But dear Sango, would you go against the words of a man of God? After all, you _are_ posing as my wife," Miroku leered as he held his aching appendage.

" What? When did _I_ consent to that?" Sango demanded an answer.

"You didn't. That's just what Miroku told the monk so we could stay here and not freeze our bollocks off tonight," Inuyasha stated flatly. "And the monk didn't say that you have to share the bath with him, just that he needs to be in there to make sure no other monks go in."

"I don't trust him! He's a pervert, of course he'll look!" Sango turned to Kagome for support. "Kagome! Please tell me you aren't going to go along with this!" In truth, Kagome wasn't too fond of this idea either, but it was a matter of either playing along, or being forced to sleep out in the harsh coldness of the desert night.

"What if Sango and I were to take a bath while you two stood watch? Would that make you feel better, Sango?" Kagome suggested.

"What a splendid idea Kagome! Two beauties for the price of—"_SMACK!_

Miroku never finished his sentence, and Inuyasha was cracking his knuckles.

"Always a damn lecher! Let's just get this over with! Christ!" Inuyasha remarked as he grabbed Kagome's arm and headed for the baths.

"Inuyasha, let go! You're hurting me!"

"Quit complaining! The sooner we get this ordeal over with, the sooner we can eat! I have no intention of playing a peeping tom!" he stated matter-of-factly. '_Believe me sweetheart, it's hurting me more than it's hurting you,'_ he thought to himself as he held her small hand in his.

They reached the door of the bath, when Inuyasha opened it and made sure the coast was clear.

"Alright, you girls go on in and get situated. When you're ready for us to come in and stand guard, one of you yell '_Ya Habibi'_ and we'll be in there. Got that?"

"Sure…I guess, " Kagome said uneasily as she recalled that morning's incident.

* * *

The monastery's bath chamber was not quite as Spartan as the girls had expected it; granted, it had no porcelain tubs, nor plush towels, but it did have sort of an ancient charm to it. The bathing pool was decorated with a faience tile mosaic that featured a female archer and her deer shooting into a night sky full of constellations. Above, the waning rays of the sun peeked in from the skylights, giving the room an ethereal, pinkish glow, and illuminating the mica-flecked tiles on the semi-circular privacy wall behind the bathing pool. Kagome stepped gingerly around the bathing area until she found a suitable spot for her clothes and dipped her foot into the water.

"Hey Sango, it's heated! " she exclaimed joyfully. Sango tested the water as well, and found it to be pleasantly hot as well. The two disrobed and lowered themselves for a much-deserved soak. Apparently, the hospitality of the monks extended to the bath chamber as well; they had been given two cakes of soap to wash with and four sets of linens in the place of towels.

"These monks sure are generous," Sango remarked as she lathered up.

"Yeah, they are…I wonder if they suspect anything, you know, about us not _really_ being Inuyasha and Miroku's wives. I wonder what would happen if they did find out…" Kagome trailed off as she took the cake of soap from Sango and began washing her hair. "Speaking of Inuyasha and Miroku, I wonder what those two are up to now, aren't they supposed to be guarding us?" Kagome inquired as she scrubbed her hair.

"Ugh, the last thing I want is for Miroku to be watching me bathe—that conceited pervert!" Sango huffed.

"I think Inuyasha will keep him on a short leash, Sango dear, not that I am content with them being present and knowing that we're naked, but---"

Sango narrowed her eyes. "But what? You scandalous girl! You _want _Inuyasha to catch you naked, is that it?"

"WHAAAT? Heavens no! Sango! What kind of woman do you think I am? No, I meant that at least we wouldn't have to worry about being seen by any other men!" Kagome explained. Sango got out of the bath and began to dry herself off.

"Uh-huh, right. Well, it looks like we didn't need their help at all, now did we?

* * *

A/N: I am **SO SORRY** I haven't updated in what seems like forever! My life has been in constant upheaval since the Christmas season and I've had the worst case of writer's block! Now that some creative agency has come back to me (and the fact that the story is going in the direction I want it to go, so expect a beloved character to turn up with in the next chapter or so….but not in the way you'd imagine him!

A GI-NORMOUS Thank You to all of the diligent readers (and new ones) for sticking with this story for so long! After being in reader's purgatory for a while, you all deserve some action---which is coming within the next chapter!


End file.
